Shattered Dreams and Landscapes
by NarutoHokage324
Summary: It's been four years after the ending of "What Dreams May Come." Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki have been through a lot. No longer together but still seeking each other. Will love overcome all? Or will their dream remain shattered?   Rated M for multiple reasons. Boy/Boy action from time to time, language, violence, etcetera. So if you're not into this, don't read and flame please
1. I Still Smile

**Title**: Shattered Dreams and Landscapes  
><strong>Series<strong>: Sequel to What Dreams May Come  
><strong>Author<strong>: Phoenix  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Drama (Some Fluff/ Angst/ Comedy)  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17 (and for a good reason)  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>References from Sasuke Retrieval Arc & on

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, form or fashion.

**Author's Note: **Hello again, got a new story for you, the sequel to "_What Dreams May Come_." I'm going to try my best to keep it as close to IC as possible. In my last story, I've taken a little creative liberty as with the settings and so on. I'll be taking elements from the current and original Naruto storyline and incorporating it into the storyline I created, so please bear with my first couple of chapters. I'll be making an attempt to tie everything together with the Naruto arcs. Again, I'd be ever so grateful if you would all R&R. So, without further ado, I present to you "_Shattered Dreams and Landscapes_." Arigato! ^_^

_Thump, thump, thump. T_he sound of an axe cutting through wood carried on the still air of Konohagakure as the people of the village went about their daily task of rebuilding their home. After its destruction at the hands of Pain, the thought of leader of the Akatsuki, the surviving people struggled for months on end to return Konohagakure back to its shining glory. It's been a year since that day, and things have come along nicely. The Village Hidden in the Leaves was at 90% completion, and soon there will be a big celebration to commemorate the event.

_Thump, thump, thump. _The sounds of reconstruction filtered though the dream soaked mind of one Sasuke Uchiha as he tossed and turned. Sleep was long in coming the night before, and now, his guilt-ridden mind was sending him into a world of regret, and loss with the help of the sounds outside his small, dark apartment. A small choked sob escapes his throat as his mind replayed his dark memories.

"_Naru, you have to understand. I __**have**__ to do this!" Sasuke said to his lover, Naruto. "As every day passed, you've come closer and closer to obtaining your goal, while I've remained stationary! Itachi is out there, somewhere. Plotting. I'm weak! I have to gain more power if I'm to defeat him!"_

"_Sasu-chan, please. Didn't we say more than once that our destinies are intertwined? I will be your help as you have been mine? You don't need Orochimaru. We just need more ti-"_

"_Damnit, Naruto! It's been a year, how much more time do you want out of me while he's lurking around?" Sasuke interrupted, "That person who destroyed my clan; my entire family is running about free for the damned Akatsuki and he has yet to pay for his crimes against me!" Sasuke's fist slammed into the wall in his anger, his sharingan activating in his anger. "Orochimaru is the only way."_

_He was met with only silence, pure blue eyes merely looked upon dark ones with deep hurt. Giving a sigh of resignation, Sasuke picked up his bag and moved closer to the slightly shorter blond. "Naruto, I love you, but this is something that I must do." Sasuke said as he gave his lover a kiss on the forehead. "Don't look for me, and don't come after me. When Itachi is handled, and if I'm alive, I'll come back to you." With that, he turned and walked out the door._

_Naruto's __influence on Sasuke, though profound, was powerless to prevent Sasuke from leaving his village and friends to receive training from Orochimaru. Sasuke's decision to leave was the result of a chain of events that rekindled his hatred for his brother and desire to avenge his clan, and he just couldn't wait any longer__. Despite Sasuke's words, Naruto left out of their apartment and went after him._

"_SASUKE," Naruto yelled out his name as he ran after his fast retreating lover, his feet hitting the ground forcefully as he tried to catch up to him. A heartbreaking thump, thump, thump sound echoed in Sasuke's ears as he continued to walk away from the one person whom he has loved since his family's demise._

_Thump, thump, thump_ the sounds from outside intensified and broke through to the sleeping Uchiha, shattering the thinly veiled world of illusion that he fitfully slumbered in.

"Naruto, DON'T!"

The raven haired ninja sat up in his bed, he was breathing heavily and a light film of sweat covered his body, despite the rather cool temperature of his room. Swinging his body around and putting his feet on the floor, he sighed heavily as his memories continued to assault him; which led to another painful sigh, "I'm so sorry, dobe." He said to himself.

******SasuxNaru******

On the other side of the Village, the dobe in question was assisting an older gentleman make repairs to his home. Perched on the roof, Naruto was holding down shingles while the old man hammered them into place. He had been quite distracted of his duties of helping rebuild the village since Sasuke's return to Konoha. He really had thought that Sasuke had committed too many crimes, done too much to harm his village and its inhabitants that Granny Tsunade would've had him arrested and thrown into the darkest pit of the jail or worse – have him executed When he showed up at the main gate, looking like a lost kitten. In the back of his mind, he knew that it was his passionate pleading with her on his ex-lover's behalf that Sasuke was merely granted house arrest, extensive community service which consisted of helping rebuild Konohagakure, and of course, probation. Some of the people in the village mumbled under their breath that their Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-hime (a/n: Konoha's Slug Princess Tsunade) was obviously still not 100% there from the coma she suffered from Pain's attack to granted the traitor Uchiha such leniency. Others believed that she was merely being nice as a tactic: Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. A rare few knew that it was due to Naruto's pleading. Despite the number of years away, Sasuke still had his heart. Naruto shook his head to clear his rampaging thoughts and frowned, suddenly in a great need to be anywhere else but where he was at that moment.

"Oi, jii-chan (a/n: Hey, grandpa) How long is this going to take you?"

The old man chuckled at the youth's impatience as he continued to knock the shingles into place on the roof.

"Yare yare Naruto-kun, it's going to take as long as we need it to. We need to be careful and do things patiently so that we don't have it rain indoors and ruin all my lovely furniture."

Naruto sighed. He really didn't want to be there anymore. The task at hand was mundane and caused his thoughts to wander, and for some reason, they always wandered back to the one place where he didn't want them to go to: Sasuke. Pulling another shingle out and placing it down for the old man to knock into place, Naruto sighed once again and cursed

"Kuso, (a/n: Shit) I'm going to be here all day with you and I have other things to do. So, why don't you just –"

"Urusai!" (a/n: Shut-up!) The old man exclaimed as his hammer came down on the young ninja's thumb

"Ahhh! Dammit, old man!" Naruto's thumb went straight to his mouth, and as he did so, he lost his balance on the roof and toppled over, landing in a heap on the dirt below. The old man continued to hammer the shingle into place as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Maybe next time, you'll watch your mouth, boke!" (a/n: knuckle head)

"H-hai." A dizzy and hurt Naruto weakly muttered.

A light laugh came from above Naruto, and he sat up quickly, rubbing the swiftly developing knot on his head.

"No matter how old you get, some things will never change, Naruto."

Upon hearing his name, he turned in that direction and was regarded with green eyes, still sparkling with mirth from the display of Naruto's antics.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said brightly.

"Ohayou, Naruto. I see you're still as impatient as ever."

"Well, I just needed to get away for a few minutes." He answered as he got up from the ground brushing the dust off of his clothing. He brushed dirt off the seat of his black pants and forgoing his customary form fitting orange and black jacket to wear just an orange a-shirt more suitable for his duties of helping around with Konoha's repair. He then gave Sakura a quick hug in greeting, and looked around, scratching the back of his head. "This job I'm doing at the moment is rather boring, and my thoughts keep wandering to… him."

"Ah. I see." Sakura said, having a great deal of sympathy for the blond. They've been friends for years, and nobody took Sasuke's defection harder than she and Naruto. This was made even more unbearable after that confrontation at Orochimaru's hideout. Naruto wasn't able to reach his ex-lover and was really distraught from the confrontation. In reality, it was his friendship with Sakura that was able to help pull him through his depression. Naruto nodded and then smiled, but even his smile couldn't hide the hurt and pain caused by the raven haired genius.

"It seems that no matter how hard I tried, no matter how much power I gained, I was still chasing his back. I guess it was never enough." Naruto paused as a new thought struck him, "He said he loved me, Sakura-chan. How can you say that to someone and then leave them? He said that… he said that our bond was broken." He stated sadly, recalling their last time seeing each other at Orochimaru's hideout.

"Goshinpai naku, (a/n: Don't worry) Naruto. He's home now, and things will get better between you two. Soon, you two will be right back how you were three years ago." Sakura said in an encouraging tone. "Remember, your nindo is to never give up."

"I don't know, Sakura-chan. I think things are too far gone between us. I just don't know"

******SasuxNaru******

"There's that snake now. He'd better be thankful to Kami that Tsunade-Hime has a forgiving heart, and that the Konoha no eiyu (a/n: Hero of the Hidden Leaf) pleaded on his behalf. I've heard that-"

Sasuke stopped listening as he walked down the newly constructed pathway to the Hokage's Mansion. His 'Homecoming' was just as he expected. Full of mistrust, talking behind his back, and being treated as an outcast – again. With his hands in his pockets, the Raven continued to walk, trying very hard to ignore the glares coming from the various inhabitants of Konohagakure. He knew that for him to return here, he would have to endure this. However, if he could just reclaim the one person whom he loved most, he would face it a million times over.

Upon reaching the door to the Hokage's Mansion, a team of ANBU surrounded him. He rolled his eyes as he held out his arms, allowing them to search his person. _"I could've killed each and every one of you before you even had a chance to react."_ Sasuke thought bitterly as he subjected himself to this humiliation. Per the agreement he struck up with Lady Tsunade, he was to report to her daily, and receive his work for the day. He was also to be subjected to body searches since he is still considered a missing-nin. After the search came up clean, the ANBU operatives seemingly disappeared into the thin air that they appeared from. Sasuke entered into the building and ascended the stairs to receive his assignment for the day.

"Uchiha, I'm going to need you at the hot springs today. Rebuilding and clean up in that area is going slower than expected. So we'll need your skills there in order to get things back on track. Understand me?" Tsunade, the 5th Hokage demanded. She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes as her pet pig, Tonton sat by, watching the young man warily. After a few seconds of silence, she realized he hadn't left yet. Opening her eyes, and sitting up again, she gave him a very hard look.

"Why haven't you left yet, Uchiha? You've been given your orders." She inquired

"Ano." Sasuke started

Tsunade arched an eyebrow and slammed her hand on the desk, "OUT WITH IT, ALREADY!" With overseeing the reconstruction of Konohagakure and also assisting in the 4th Shinobi World War, she had very little patience to spare, especially with this particular young man in front of her.

"Hokage-sama, Has Naruto been around here as of yet?" Sasuke asked, his head held low and looking up at her through his bangs.

"Naruto? He's been up and out assisting the villagers since first light. Why ever would you –" Tsunade was about to ask, but cut herself short. The relationship the two young boys once shared wasn't a secret. Of course, he would ask about him. Even though he wouldn't say it, she's more than sure that he was the reason that he even decided to return and repent of his ways. Despite the way he felt about Konohagakure and its involvement in the massacre of his family and clan. She leaned back in her chair and sighed. She was hoping to get a sip of sake this morning just to calm her nerves, but it seemed like she had a bit more work to handle. "Sasuke-kun, have you even spoken to Naruto since you've been back?" She asked of him.

He continued to look down at the floor, his hair covering up the blush that was starting to develop on his normally pale skin. "I wanted to, but I've done so much to hurt him. I don't think he'll even look at me, let alone talk to me. I've been here for over a month, and he hasn't sought me out or anything."

Tsunade was a bit taken aback by this confession by the Raven. After all the pleading and begging Naruto did to keep Sasuke alive, she would've assumed that he ran to be by his side and be his support. However, this didn't seem to be the case at all. "I see. Well, maybe you should seek him out, instead of the other way around. After all, you were the one who left him. Maybe you should be the one to come back, ne?"

From beneath his curtain of hair, he raised his eyebrows in surprise. This made perfect sense. "I think you're right, Tsunade-sama. I think I'll get on that as soon as I'm done with my –"

There was a loud crash outside Tsunade's office door, and thundering footsteps approached. Suddenly her door flew open and an angry Naruto stormed in.

"Hey, Granny, you've got to do something about that old man that lives over by the Ninja Academy. Not only is he crazy, but he's violent! He hit me with a hammer and he al… so…" Naruto's rant was cut short when he saw him standing there. Suddenly, it was as if he couldn't breathe any longer. Sasuke? Here? Why now?

"Ohayou, Naruto." He said, giving him a lop-sided smile

"Oh- ohayou, Sasuke." Naruto replied, awestruck. "_I can still make him smile_?" Naruto thought and at the mention of his name, Naruto's mind automatically went on a trip to the past. Was it only three years since he's heard Sasuke say his name in that way? Has it really been three years since he'd seen that smile that warmed his heart every morning? His thoughts drifted back to something that Sakura had said to him on their graduation:

"_As the months went by I saw a change in him. He was truely happy. I don't think I can totally forgive you for being with Sasuke because he really was my true love... even though it wasn't returned. But I do want to thank you for doing something I was unable to do. You make him smile."_

"_I still make him smile." _Naruto shook his head to clear the colliding thoughts and memories. He was here for business, not to sit here and reminisce on past events. What he and Sasuke had was long dead and gone. "Granny, can I have another assignment, please?"

Tsunade supported her head on her hands as she watched their interaction. She smiled to herself. There was something still there; it just needed a little… push to get things started. "Yes Naruto. You can have another assignment. You're to go with Sasuke-kun and help with the repair and reconstruction of the hot springs."

"What?" the boys said in unison

"You heard me. Now, you two go and get to work."

As the two young men exited her office, she leaned back in her chair once again and smiled. All they need is a little push.


	2. A Popsicle & A Broken Promise

**Shattered Dreams and Landscapes [#02/?]**  
><strong>Chapter rating<strong>: M (for some language, a hint of Lemon freshness and some unknowing seduction)  
><strong>Chapter summary<strong>: Forced to work together, will Sasuke and Naruto rekindle their broken dream or continue to forge separate destinies?

Sasuke stood in the stagnant water with his pants rolled up around his thighs, the midday sun beaming down harshly on him. The unseasonably cool weather subsided and was now bearing the full brunt of a summer day. While Sasuke continued to work, moving rocks about here and there to create the new hot spring, Naruto sat nearby, eating a popsicle and resting. Naruto spun his tongue around and around the tip, slowly fitting more of it into his mouth. He sucked a bit harshly at the tip, before pulling away, licking his lips slowly in a sensual manner, although he didn't even know it. It was his favorite flavor - Orange. He put most of the popsicle into his mouth, sucking lightly, gently running his tongue over the underside.

Sasuke felt his pants tighten more as every lick and suck made his face heat more. Naruto's eyes closed to block out the sun as well as to savor the taste of the popsicle. This was just adding more to the erotic sight before him. He watched in awe as Naruto slid the popsicle in and out of his mouth, before focusing on the tip once again. It was nearly impossible to _not_ think of a part of him he could fairly easily picture that mouth working on. He felt his pants tighten more at the thought. He was so hard, it was painful. He had to get out of there. Just at that though, that tongue that he missed so much came out again to lick at the tip, then go down to the bottom, slowly licking up to the tip again. Sasuke bit back a groan, as he kneeled down to drop another rock in place before standing up on wobbling feet. Having to watch him do that, lying on his back and enjoying the popsicle, was too much for him. If he didn't leave now, he would pin Naruto down and make sure the whole neighborhood knew just what they were doing.

Sasuke tried to walk as straight as possible while having an aching hard-on. He wobbled to the edge of the rock wall that held in the water and sat down gingerly on it. He armed some sweat off of his forehead and made an attempt to not glare at the oblivious idiot. "_Does he have any idea what he does to me?_" Sasuke wondered as Naruto continued to enjoy his icy treat. "_I remember when he used to lick on something else like that."_ He mused as he let out a hoarse chuckle

"Gomen, did you say something, Sasuke?" Naruto asked from his position near the entry way to the hot spring. He got tired of working in with the hot sun above him while standing around doing such labor in hot water. He was starting to feel like an onsen egg, so he decided to get a popsicle and take a little breather while Sasuke, being the stubborn raven that he was continued to work.

"No, Dobe. I didn't"

"I could've sworn you did. Oh well." Naruto returned to his popsicle "You sure you don't want one?" Naruto offered, "I think the guy selling them is still nearby."

"I'm fine, Naruto. Just worry about yourself."

"Fine, suit yourself then." Naruto replied rather gruffly. He continued to look at the dark haired person who affected his life in such a dramatic way. He had spent three years of his life trying to reclaim this person, bring him home. Now this is what they were reduced to: talking about popsicles. Naruto wanted to ask him so many questions, but he didn't know where to begin. Suddenly, a thought came to him.

"Hey Sasuke?"

Just as his erection was starting to go down while he was sitting in his silence thinking about dead puppies, the sound of Naruto's voice stirred up his libido once again. Not looking into the blue orbs in order to think coherently, he answered him,

"What is it, Naruto?"

"I was just wondering."

"What about? Just ask already"

"Did you think about me at all? Despite saying our bond was broken?"

Sasuke did a sharp intake of breath as his erection completely deflated. This was the reason why he avoided him for this past month; so they wouldn't have to have "the talk." In reality, Sasuke had no clue as of what to say to Naruto. He had said so much to hurt him and to make Naruto keep his distance while he pursued Itachi. Now, here they were, together again. There was nothing to keep him from saying what he truly felt. This was the moment.

"I only said what I said to keep you away while I accomplished my goal of destroying Itachi. That's all." Sasuke stated bluntly. He shut his eyes as he mentally winced at the clipped and cold way he just spoke. He may have said the right thing, but he certainly said it in the wrong tone.

Naruto tensed visibly. How could he have the gall to speak to him on such a way? He processed the words of his ex-lover and the cold way that he said it to him. As his anger rose, he started to tremble. The popsicle in his hand slipped from his fingers and landed on the floor with a dull, wet smack.

"How dare you speak to me like that?"

"Naruto, I didn't mean it like-"

"Oh, I know what the hell you meant it as. You lied to me, Sasuke. Now you're trying to act as if nothing transpired between us!"

Sasuke's shoulders slumped. Hearing the pain, hurt, and loneliness in Naruto's voice cut him deeper than any katana or kunai knife could ever go. It went right to his soul. "Naru-Chan, please."

"NO! You've lost the right to call me that name years ago, Sasuke!"

"Please, just let me explain!"

"What is there to explain, Sasuke? You felt that I was surpassing you in strength and you had to get stronger by going to that, that, friggin pedophile Orochimaru-tebayo"

Sasuke noticed that Naruto in his anger had slipped back into his slight speech impediment. If it wasn't for the fact that he was being ripped a new one, he would've found it cute

"It's more to it than that."

Naruto was still talking and didn't even hear Sasuke's rebuttal.

"On top of that, you got involved with the Akatsuki, the group that wanted to kill me, Sasuke. KILL ME! And all because you felt inferior? You said our destinies were intertwined, Sasuke." He had sat up during his tirade and his hands were on his legs, he clutched the material on his legs, desperately trying not to cry. "That was supposed to mean we were working to the same goal. You broke your promise to me. We were supposed to be together till death. Not till you got frustrated!"

Sasuke sat there and looked at Naruto in shocked silence. There was nothing he could say at this moment that could make his fox feel any better. He abandoned his lover to pursue power. Noticing his ex-lover's demeanor, he still made an attempt to quell the storm of rage within him "I- Naruto, I-"

Naruto held up his hand and Sasuke fell silent. Narrowing his blue eyes at the Raven, he said in a still voice. "Out of all of that, you know what that told me? That my love, our love wasn't and never will be enough for you." Naruto shook his head and sighed. He jumped down from his perch and turned to walk away, "I gave you all of me, and it wasn't enough."

Without another word, Naruto left the area. As he was descending the stairs, Sasuke watched Naruto's back, fighting his own tears. To think that he caused this person he loved so much so much pain. He hated himself for it. He felt that he had to make things right. He quickly got up and treaded across the warm water to the other side, and ran down the stairs. He spotted the spiky mob of blonde hair and ran faster.

******SasuxNaru******

"Naruto!"

Naruto stopped walking when he heard his name, but he didn't turn. He was so upset that he didn't even want to look at him. Sasuke caught up to him and started explaining right way.

"What I said earlier came out wrong. I didn't mean to say it like that. You're right about everything. I felt inferior and I put you through a lot of hurt and pain for the pursuit of power. I apologize to you for that." Sasuke paused for a second to gather his thoughts; Naruto continued to stand with his back to Sasuke. "I know I messed things up between us, and I know I broke my promise to you. I shouldn't have done that. When I was away, there wasn't a day that went by when I didn't think about you. You were and still are everything to me. Despite what has gone on between us these three years apart." He took a deep breath, "I still love you, Naruto. I've never stopped, actually. You're the reason why I even came back."

Naruto's shoulders slumped at this admission. "Baka, you're so ungrateful! You can't think outside yourself for a goddamn minute, can you?"

Sasuke blinked in surprise, he didn't expect this type of a reaction from his heartfelt apology and explanation. "I- I don't understand."

"Tch. Of course, you don't. Sasuke…we were supposed to deal with our issues together, okay?" Naruto's big blue eyes welled with water he hid with a snarl as he turned to look at the raven-haired boy's surprised face. "Us…together. What was the point of pledging our love and support to each other if you were going to run off and do your own thing?"

Sasuke was about to stammer out a reply, but Naruto continued: "I mean, look at the situation your actions put you into. You have a handful of ANBU looking through your windows, peering over aisles at the grocery store and scurrying beneath the floorboards like little rats. You're still considered dangerous and aren't able to go on missions again and protect the village like a noble shinobi, instead of living in guarded confined quarters near the Hokage's tower. There's no more Team 7, really. I mean, Granny replaced you with Sai and all, but it's not the same." Naruto sighed as Sasuke cringed at the mention of the other ninja's name. Those two never gotten along, especially since Sai never hid his intentions about wanting to be with Naruto, "I know living like this was purgatory to you at best; not being able to leave the village even on missions, stuck with community service and constant surveillance… you're like a science experiment; and this way, you're perpetually reminded that at one point, you were also a traitor."

Sasuke's eyes opened wide with surprise. He never shared those thoughts with anybody, so how could Naruto possibly even tell him his innermost feelings as if he were a telepath. As much as Naruto liked to pretend that things were over between them and he didn't really care that much, the fact that he actually took the time to consider how Sasuke felt about his situation, not to mention that he begged Tsunade to show compassion. It proved that Naruto still loved him. It was so like the idiot. Their relationship was always a confusing one. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha weren't 'friends' as most boys were. It was a special, different sort of relationship; they were like the lines on the machines next to hospital beds, the last drops of life that kept flat-line nightmares away. The sort of co-dependent relationship in which Naruto could swear to strangle Sasuke with his own intestines and dance on his grave, and proclaim him his best friend and lover in the very same breath. No matter how contradictory, both statements were always perfectly true, and even if it was just frustration, anger, annoyance, lust the blonde had done it. He had made Sasuke feel something. He had awakened something in him from his cold revenge and made him passionately strive for something else, even if it was only to defeat him, to show him that he was a worthless pile of orange fabric and organs and a pathetic excuse for a ninja, or to come back and claim him as his lover for life. And he looked so… cute right now.

"When you left, I thought I was going to die." Naruto stated bluntly

That was it! Sasuke couldn't take no more. Naruto saw it coming, but couldn't react fast enough. "Wha- mmph!" The protest was smothered in the sudden grasp Sasuke's lips caught Naruto's, four curious fingers gripping his chin. Naruto tried to struggle possessed by a cornered animal's desperation, heart in his chest as though it were trying to break free. It wasn't supposed to happen this way- it wasn't supposed to happen at _all_. Sasuke's slow, deep kisses, a hand on his shoulder to keep him from running as teeth closed lightly on his bottom lip, making him shiver involuntarily. It _wasn't_ supposed to happen.

"Sasuke…-" Naruto was smothered by another kiss, flung backwards against the wall. His heart slammed against his ribcage and sweat trickled off his skin, insipid and ruddy both at once. Summoning strength from deep within, he pushed Sasuke away "Sasuke, Sasuke please, stop!" He managed to squirm far enough so his spine was pressed against the wall and pushed Sasuke to keep him at arms length, to put some minimal space between them, more than aware of the flush on his cheeks and the heaviness of his breathing. "You know this isn't fair, dammit!" Naruto's lungs and chest ached as he drew in a sharp breath, aching to fill his lungs with the oxygen Sasuke had effectively knocked out of him.

"How is it not fair? This isn't what you want?" Sasuke demanded, anger creeping into his voice.

"Of course I want this. I want you!" Naruto replied

"So what's the fuckin' problem then?" Sasuke almost shouted

"You left me! You left me hurt, broken, and alone!" Naruto yelled, the tears he had been fighting for a month now coming unbidden from his eyes, "You left a large gaping hole in me and you think that you can just walk back here and say, 'Oh, I've made some mistakes, but I'm back now and let's pick up where we left things at?' It doesn't work that way, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke stood motionless. He knew his defection had hurt Naruto, but not this deeply. He knew that his nights alone at Orochimaru's hideout made his heart ache and bleed for Naruto, but he didn't know that Naruto's nights in Konoha was just like his.

"Naruto."

"Don't, Sasuke. Just don't"

"I had no idea that –"

"No, you had no idea. You just knew you wanted what you wanted and you would accomplish it by any means necessary, regardless of the consequences. Well, this is the consequence. You've lost me. I am no longer yours."

Naruto skirted the wall past Sasuke and walked away, wiping away his tears. Sasuke watched him walk for a few moments before leaning on the wall. He slid down the wall until he was in a sitting position. Putting his head between his knees, Sasuke gave a sigh. "You'll always be mine, dobe. I don't care if it takes me six months, or 60 years. You will be in my arms again."


	3. With Friends Like These

**Shattered Dreams and Landscapes [#03/?]**

**Chapter rating**: M

**Chapter summary**: After the disastrous confrontation, Naruto turns to his friends, and with friends like these, he doesn't need enemies. Even though they are telling him the truth that is something he doesn't want to hear at the moment.

**Author's Note**: _I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. As you read this, I'm most likely working on chapter four. I just want to take this moment to thank those who have favorited me and my story. I would appreciate it if you readers out there will review my work. Whether it is negative or positive, it all helps me to become a better writer, which in turn makes better stories for you to read. So, please keep that in mind as you read chapter three which promises to be a bit longer than the previous ones, but not by much :-)_

"Hiyah," Naruto said, hooking elbows with Sai and throwing him to the mat. Sai hit the mat rather hard and had the wind knocked out of him. While he waited for his senses to return, he looked up at the blue eyed boy standing over him, giving him a smile. However, it wasn't the warm, jovial happy-go-lucky smile that he was used to seeing. This was a smile hardened by pain and sadness.

"_Hm… Maybe this is finally my chance_." Sai mused. _"It may not be the right thing to do, but you have to get in where you fit in, right?"_

"Again," Naruto said, "My form was a little off."

Naruto and Sai were outside the main wall of Konoha in a makeshift dojo. Since Konoha's destruction at the hands of Pain, the shinobi of Konohagakure had to hone their skills in the best way that they could. Naruto extended his hand down to Sai in order to help him back up.

"Thanks again for coming to be my sparring partner. I needed this to clear my head." Naruto said as Sai took his hand and he pulled the pale, dark haired boy up. "I've kind of been all over the place lately." He confessed.

"It's not a problem, Naruto-kun. I must admit, I was rather surprised when you asked me to spar with you." Sai was merely walking by with a few wooden planks to help rebuild a nearby store, when Naruto stormed by. Sai could clearly tell that Naruto was upset; he even looked as if he had been crying. So when Naruto asked him to come with him to the dojo for a quick spar, Sai couldn't resist the opportunity to find out what was going on.

Sai adjusted himself and gave Naruto a smile, "Oh, Naruto-kun, your aikidogi (a/n: a uniform used for aikido training) is messed up. Here, let me," he said, going for the hakama. As he tied the belt into place he looked forward and made eye contact with the blonde. He knew this was neither the time nor the place to make these initiations but he was having a hard time cleansing his mind at the moment. Suddenly, Sai went in for a kiss.

_Bam! _Sai's back hit the mat again.

Naruto helped the dizzy young man back up, "Gomenasai! I thought you were going in for a sneak attack!"

"I was, but not the type that you were thinking of," Sai replied as he shook his head to clear it of his dizziness, "I think you actually hurt me, Naruto-kun."

Naruto bowed, "Gomenasai! Please, forgive me."

"I was just playing, I'm alright. Although, you could make it up to me," Sai replied as a sinister look came into his eyes, "I mean it's only right, right?"

"Anything," Naruto said, "I've been so distracted this past month, it's a wonder I haven't destroyed the village or something. Let me make things up to you."

"Go out on a date with me, please," Sai requested, "I couldn't think of a better thing for you to do to repay me for having my brain knocked loose."

Naruto turned silent after he heard the request, "_Well, you've got to admire his persistence_," Naruto thought to himself, "_but a date with him isn't happening. Not in the least."_ Naruto shook his head, "Sorry, Sai," Naruto demurred, "not happening. I'm not interested in dating, or anything of the sort right about now."

"So, you're still waiting for Uchiha?"

"No, it's not like that. He and I are done." Naruto retorted, a blush creeping across his face. "_Why is it that whenever someone mentions Sasuke, I blush like a damned idiot?_" He thought angrily.

"Your mouth says that, but your body language tells me something different. Your body language always gives your true feelings. It says so in one of the books I've read."

"Cut the psycho-babble. He and I are done. Over. Finished. Got me?"

"No need to get so defensive. I just think that the best way to get _over_ Sasuke is to get _under_ me."

"You think the way to get over all of life's problems is to get under you." Naruto scoffed.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it, Naruto-kun." Sai replied, sliding his arm around Naruto's shoulders, bringing his lips close to his ear, he whispered, "I'm your friend, and I won't leave you like Sasuke did. Never."

Hearing Sai's words, it suddenly became impossible to breathe. A subtle blunt pain was building in his chest, blossoming beneath his breastbone. Naruto's hand reached up to his chest over his heart and he held it there. His eyes fluttered closed of their own accord when Sai's lips kissed ever so gently on his outer earlobe, and his tongue darted into the hole as quickly as a snake's.

It took more than a few moments for the shock to register, and by that time, Sai had already pulled back. Naruto stared dumbly ahead and then turned to look into his eyes, heart pumping painfully, breath coming with more and more difficulty.

"…Why the hell did you do that?" Naruto managed to whisper after a minute or so, hopelessly confused. For a second there, Sai had just…

"_He felt like Sasu-chan, I mean, Sasuke_." He thought in surprise

"What? You said you needed a distraction, didn't you?" Sai cocked his head, scowling slightly, like it was totally normal. "That's what you said, and I'm trying to give it to you."

"Not in this way. Not in the least."

"Naruto, just give me a chance."

Naruto didn't reply or even give refuse his advances. He merely walked away and out of the dojo.

******SasuxNaru******

_Arriving at his home, Naruto started peeling off the aikidogi completely oblivious of his surroundings, not noticing a pair of black eyes hungrily watching his every move. Shedding the last piece of his clothing he stepped into the shower. After washing all the dirt and sweat from his body, he took a deep breath and sighed, making an attempt to relax under soothing streams of water that were gently caressing his body. He opened the bottle of shampoo and put it in his hair; he started rinsing it when a pair of hands started massaging his scalp causing him to moan softly. "Wait a damned minute. I live alone, what the hell?" Making a startled sound, he jumped to the other side of the shower and turned, only to be met by a pair of hungry lips crushing his in a bruising kiss. Startled blue eyes met lustful onyx. _

"_Sa-Sasuke, what are you do- mmmph!" Naruto started to ask, only to be silenced by another forceful kiss. The Raven's tongue licked his bottom lip asking for entrance that was automatically granted by a very dazed Fox. A pair of strong pale muscular arms wrapped themselves around his waist bringing him flush against the other's body. While their tongues were battling for dominance in Naruto's mouth, one of Sasuke's sneaky hands moved lower to squeeze his firm, taut globes, before pinching his butt cheek. Letting out a squeak of indignation, Naruto tried to pry the sex-obsessed Raven of off him, but to no avail. Breaking the kiss Sasuke rested his chin on the tan shoulder of his little blond, letting his hot breath caress sensitive skin. Feeling a warm breath fanning sensitive skin of his neck and ear Naruto tried to suppress a shudder._

"_I've missed you, Naru-chan." Sasuke whispered huskily into his ear, his tongue flickering over the tan lobe, causing his Fox to whimper lustfully._

"_Sasuke," Naruto moaned as he felt one hand start pumping his member, while the other started fondling his ass, slender digits teasing sensitive parts in close proximity of his entrance. Knowing all too well that resistance was useless, Naru-chan submitted to the pleasure his Raven was giving him._

_While one of his hands was busy groping Naruto's ass and the other was pumping his member to life, Sasuke busied himself licking his ear before gently nibbling that tan little earlobe, before going lower and biting the juncture between neck and shoulder, marking his Fox possessively. Hearing a whimper from him, he licked the wound apologetically sucking lightly that spot. He got a faint moan from his dobe as a reward._

_Pleased with himself and feeling that Naruto was fully hard now, Sasuke started running his hands up and down the blonde's sides, before pinching those cute rosy nipples. Listening to the gasps and moans he got from his beloved Fox._

"_You're mine, and always will be, Naru-chan." Sasuke said huskily_

_Pressed against the shower wall, Naruto raised his hands and started raking his nails up and down the Raven's back, while his mouth left a scorching trail down that long ivory column leaving perfect little love bites here and there on the porcelain skin. Naruto brought his head lower and taking one of the dusky nipples into his mouth, he nibbled it and then soothed it with his tongue, while his hand pleasured the other one, tweaking and pinching it gently. Sasuke didn't even bother to hide his groans and moans of pleasure that his mischievous Fox was giving him._

"_You like that, Sasu-chan?" Naruto asked in a teasing voice as the shower ran out of hot water and it turned cold._

Naruto's head jerked up from under the near icy stream of water.

"Kami," Naruto exclaimed, "it was only a dream?"

Naruto looked around the empty shower stall in his small, apartment. He turned off the freezing cold water and stepped out. He dried himself off, and looked into the bathroom mirror.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have clearly lost your mind," he said to his reflection, "You need a distraction."

******SasuxNaru******

He slammed the glass down onto the table with a slight growl of anger. Naruto was still upset over what happened with Sasuke earlier and needed a drink badly. He had gotten in contact with Sakura and invited her over to talk with her.

"Really? He said you were the reason he returned to Konoha?" Sakura asked in disbelief as she gingerly handled her glass of sake. She wasn't much of a drinker but she could tell that Naruto needed her.

"Yeah, can you believe that jerk-tebayo?"

"How is that being a jerk? It's romantic."

"Sakura-Chan, I hate to tell you, but life isn't like those BL mangas you like to read."

"You're right, because if it was, you would be with Sasuke right now; instead of in your apartment with me and sake, baka."

"He doesn't deserve me. He has hurt me way too much, Sakura-chan."

"So you're going to make him hurt just as much by refusing his love? He's faced countless odds to come back to you, Naruto. Not Konoha, not me, but to come back to you. That should mean something."

"It means nothing to me, dattebayo."

Sakura looked at Naruto and took a small sip of her drink. She knew that Sasuke's actions had taken a toll on him, but not to this extent. There was a pain there that only Sasuke could fix, but Naruto was willing to ignore it, which would only make things worse. Not only for his sake, but for Sasuke as well. It was time for some tough love.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, what is it?" He replied, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol

"Remember that debacle in Tetsu no Kuni? (a/n: The Land of Iron)

"Where you told me you were in love with me, but was only using that to make me stop pursing Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"I can't forget that, Sakura-chan."

"You said to him, and I quote, 'I will shoulder your hatred and die with you.' How can you say that all that time ago and now say something totally different? Naru-Chan, you love him. Stop denying yourself."

"I'm not. He left me to pursue his own destiny, he doesn't need me. I don't need him, either."

"You are denying yourself and you know it, Naruto. Just give it a rest. I know you, almost better than you know yourself. If you search your heart right now, you know full well that you would rather have Sasuke here with you right now instead of me."

Naruto poured himself another glass of sake. Even though he wasn't going to admit it, he knew she was right. _"I refuse to take him back. He thinks that the dobe would've been waiting with open arms to welcome him back. We'd get married and the dobe would be the perfect doting wife, and everything will be perfect. Not in this world, or the next one. He's done way too much to me."_ Naruto thought bitterly as he took another sip of the sake.

Sakura watched him drink away his sorrows with a sad expression on her face. She hated not being able to be more helpful to her friend. While he continued to drink, Sakura just stood up and kissed him on the forehead.

"Things will get better, Naruto. You have his heart and he has yours. Just give it time."

"Hn…"

As Sakura was preparing to leave, there knock at Naruto's door.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san, The Hokage needs to see you soon as possible!"

Sakura opened the door, and saw Shizune standing there.

"Shizune-senpai, is it very important? Naruto isn't in the state of mind to be doing missions right now," Sakura said, nodding her head in the direction of the sake bottle, "maybe tomorrow?"

Shizune shook her head, "Sorry, Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama says that Naruto is supposed to depart for Sunagakure as soon as possible. They've reclaimed Shukaku and they're going to try to make Gaara a jinchuriki again."

At hearing this, Naruto raised his head from the table and looked at Shizune in shock. "What? Over my dead body," Naruto exclaimed as he jumped up and passed by Sakura, walking out the door of his apartment and towards the exit of the building, "we need to talk to Baa-chan, now!"

******SasuxNaru******

**Omake**

**Phoenix:** Well, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I kinda left things at a cliff hanger, didn't I?

**Sasuke:** Hmph! If this is supposed to be a SasuxNaru story, where the hell is the SasuxNaru?

**Phoenix:** Patience, Sasuke-kun. There's a time and place for everything. *Begins to massage his shoulders.* You're so tense. You should relax a bit. Otherwise, you'll be no good for Naruto-kun.

**Sasuke:** *Begins to relax and closes his eyes* You're right, Phoenix-san. That feels nice. Where'd you learn to give such good massages

**Phoenix:** Oh, I learned it from my mo-

**Naruto:** *Approaches behind Phoenix with fire in his eyes* Bakayarou! What are you doing to my Sasu-chan?

**Phoenix:** o.O Er… nothing. *Moves his hands off of Sasuke and places them behind his back* Nothing at all, Naruto-kun. Just being a good author and taking care of the characters. Heh heh heh

**Naruto:** *Makes a handseal* Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

**Phoenix:** *Runs away as hundreds of Naruto clones chase him* Is this any way to be treating me? How can I give you guys a happily ever after if I'm beaten to a pulp?

**Naruto:** Urusei!

**Phoenix:** AAAHHHHHHHHHH!

**Sasuke:** o.o Um… I think we'll be back. I'm not too sure. Oi, Dobe. Don't beat on the author! *chases after them*


	4. Friends, Foes & Everything In Between

**Shattered Dreams and Landscapes [#04/?]**

**Chapter rating**: M

**Chapter summary**: As a new dawn rises over Konohagakure, our hero embarks on a mission to stop a grievous mistake from being made. Along the way, confessions are made, a young man's resolve is strengthened, and possibly a new bond is created. What is a shinobi to do?

**Author's Note**: Thank you all for your visit to the 4th chapter of SD&L. I want to apologize to everyone for taking so long to upload the latest chapter. Also, it's not even finished. I'm going to update as soon as possible. I have had a lot going on lately, so please bear with me. I seriously and deeply appreciate the love you guys have shown me, and will continue to give you my best! You guys have no idea how much it means to me. Again, whether it is negative or positive, please review. I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me, right? Arigato and enjoy! **(06/15/11 - Finished up the chapter. Sorry, once again for the wait. I hope you guys like it.)**

Darkness, sweltering and misty, swallows the land. All noise echoes in the fog as patches of man-made light fight the heavy gloom of the clouds. Winds dare not stir the air, and all is silent as the dark grows heavier. Silence is survival in this world, when all is wet and heavy and oppressive.

Dawn. Like a golden arrow shot from a master's bow, the first beam of light claws its way into the darkness true dawn at last; after the heavy blue of the pre-day light. This arrow was only the first of an onslaught, since the light cannot be stopped now; spilling over the world in brilliant gold and yellow and various shades in between. Sounds begin as the world awakens and realizes the silence that has occupied its life until that moment. Color returns after a long sojourn to the far side of the world, coming first in reds and yellows before blues and greens and pinks become more powerful. Purple mountains and gray forests and white fields of grain burst into color as the light fights over the horizon, chasing the darkness away, in that ongoing dance of day and night.

Fur like the red fall leaves flecked with gold dust, underbelly and tail tip a buttermilk cream. Paws clad to the elbow in black gloves; legs held high in black boots. Sensitive black tipped ears sit comfortably atop a small skull, while bright inquisitive black eyes peer out at the world. The tiny sharp teeth of a carnivore hide sheathed behind furry lips. Long, plush tail curled around a lithe, agile body. A black wet nose quivers with scents of the forest as she runs, flitting through the trees silent as a shadow. Claws furrow into the hard earth, pushing off again, a burst of unmatched speed as she hunts the grey rabbit relentlessly. Muscles coiled like a snake, launching her into the air, teeth sinking into the soft fur, penetrating the flesh...life blood filling her mouth, staining her muzzle crimson as she walks back to her den, setting the rabbit down for her two hungry kits to eat. They come out of the den to greet her as she gives a few yips to let them know of her return. Her gentle pink tongue licks each of them clean; curling her body around them protectively, muzzle resting comfortably on her crossed forepaws.

Her sensitive ears twitch as they hear they detect the very quiet, nearly silent footsteps. She instantly jumps up in alert, putting her nose into the air making an attempt to catch the scent of the stealthy intruder, the wet black nose quivering as the hair on her hackles raising, preparing to fight to protect her brood. The wind shifts. She catches the scent and relaxes, almost as if she had been tamed by the wind itself. A blond head pokes in through the foliage, grinning. Naruto reaches out and pets the vixen as she returns to her previous position curled around her kits.

"Ohayou, Chikako-Chan," Naruto said brightly to the vixen, "how are you and your babies, today?" The vixen gives a little bark in reply, as if she understood the young shinobi's words and he grins broadly. "I have a mission in Sunagakure, so I won't be around to play with you or the babies for a while. I have to stop them from doing something that will be a big mistake." He explained to the female fox. Her black eyes watched him as he prattled on about his mission. She didn't really understand what the man was saying, but he didn't harm her or her kits, he smelled good, and he always brought her nice treats to eat. She didn't quite know why, but there was something almost… familiar about him. As if he was her litter mate; but of course, that's impossible. Foxes can't bear man in their litter.

"Well, I have to go Chikako-Chan," Naruto announced as he stood up and dusted off his black pants and tightened his Konoha forehead protector, " Baa-Chan said the rest of the team will be meeting me at the main gate around dawn. I don't want to be late… again." Naruto waved to the vixen and her brood and ran off to Konohagakure's main gate, where he was actually the first one there.

"Really, I'm the first one to show?" Naruto asked himself out loud in surprise. He put his backpack onto the floor and started to go over his supplies. While he had his head deep in the pack rummaging through to make sure he didn't forget anything, a very familiar voice broke through his mental checklist.

"Ohayou, dobe."

Naruto stopped everything his was doing as the very familiar voice washed over him. "_Not here. Not now, please._" Naruto thought in a panic. He wanted to spend this time thinking about is mission. Not wallowing in thoughts of the past. "Ohayou, teme."

Sasuke smirked, after yesterday's rather… stressful encounter, Sasuke expected a chillier response. Sasuke knelt down next to Naruto and began to help him sort through his things.

"You've never been good at packing, let me help."

"Sasuke, I got it."

"Just let me help, please."

"Fine, Sasuke, Knock yourself out."

Sasuke neatly organized everything in Naruto's pack while Naruto looked on in silence, trying his best not to let his mind slip into the past. After Sasuke was done, he stood up and dusted his hands off.

"There, all done. Good luck on your mission, Naruto."

"Well, besides the obvious, how did you know that I was going on a mission?"

"You're never awake this early unless it's for a mission, and even then, you just barely manage to make it on time," Sasuke replied with a smile, the conversation was going a lot better than he expected, "Maybe when you come back, I can treat you to ramen. You know, as a celebration of a completed mission?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sasuke." Naruto said while looking down at the floor. He couldn't trust himself to look into those dark ebony eyes. He knew that if he did he would be lost in them, and he didn't need to open himself up to being hurt again; especially when he was finally starting to get over it.

"Oh, I understand, Naru-chan."

"I asked you to not call me that, Sasuke."

"I know. It's just that. Well… despite what happened while I was gone, I've never stopped longing to be back here with you. I still and never will stop loving you. So no matter what you ask of me, you will always be my Naru-chan."

Naruto blushed a bit as Sasuke made this admittance again. He knew that Sasuke wasn't the type to say things unless he truly meant them. Naruto finally looked up from the floor into Sasuke's eyes. His blush deepened a bit as he stammered out his reply. "W-well, Sasuke, I didn't know you st-still felt that way about me."

"My feelings for you have never changed."

"Sasuke, I-" Naruto started to say,

"I thought you were confined to your living quarters, Uchiha Sasuke," A very annoyed voice said from behind them. Naruto and Sasuke both turned to see Neji Hyuuga approaching them. His bag packed for the mission. Sakura came behind Neji, looking at Naruto apologetically. "I don't think that Hokage-sama would approve of you breaking the rules, Traitor." Neji continued to say, his dislike for the raven evident on his face and mannerisms.

"It's no concern of yours what I do on my own time." Sasuke replied icily. The two of them hadn't really liked each other for the longest time. Sasuke's time away had only deepened the dislike between them, "Besides, shouldn't you be more focused on your mission instead of worrying about me?"

"As captain of this mission, Naruto's mental state is my focus. I need him here. Not off thinking about some selfish, power-hungry, traitorous jerk who's not above manipulation to only further their ends."

"Why don't you come a bit closer and say that to my face, Hyuuga." Sasuke replied calmly, the only sign of his anger was the awakening of his sharingan.

"Gladly, you dog." Neji replied, stepping forward

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist to restrain him, while Sakura grabbed Neji's shoulder to do the same.

"Teme, don't do this. Everyone is watching. Don't jeopardize your chances to stay here by fighting." Naruto warned his ex-lover.

Sasuke closed his eyes, making an attempt to reign in his anger. Naruto was right. To fight that pompous jerk, no matter how justified, was to risk his status here. He had to stay here, on the strength of his love for Naruto and the future he wanted for them. He pulled in a large amount of air and released it in a sigh, opening his now normal eyes.

"You're right, dobe. Gomenasai Naru-chan."

"No problem, and don't call me that."

Seeing that the argument had been neutralized, Sakura released her grip on Neji's shoulder. "We need to focus on the mission and come up with a plan, Neji-taichou." Sakura said softly.

Neji continued to glare at Sasuke as he responded to her, "Yes, Sakura. You're right. We do need to go over our plans. After Uchiha Sasuke takes his leave, that is."

Naruto lightly tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. "You'd better go Sasuke. We'll talk when I get back, ok?"

"Hn…"

Sasuke walked past Neji with a glare of pure hatred. As he entered the gate, Neji called after him.

"Don't worry, Uchiha. I'll be sure to take care of Naruto and make sure he returns safe. After all, I'm not a traitor and I live up to my promises."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, and remembered Naruto's words. He began to walk again without any type of reply to Neji's taunt.

"Neji, what the hell do you mean by that? I can take care of myself, dattebayo!"

"Naruto, you couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag."

"I beat your ass before. Remember the chuunin exams?"

"That was a lucky hit, that's all."

"Luck my ass!"

"The only reason why…"

The argument faded from Sasuke's ears as he walked into the village. There was nothing more he wanted to do at that moment than bash in that pearl eyed freak's face in until there was nothing recognizable. However, if he was to be with Naruto and have their "Happily Ever After," he was going to have to be a "good boy" and not get into any altercations, despite being provoked.

"_I want to know what that asshole is planning. There was no reason for him to say what he said after we were stopped by Naru-Chan and Sakura."_ Sasuke thought as he walked back to his apartment to get a few more hours rest, "_That's not like him. Is it possible that he has feelings for Naruto as well?_" Sasuke unlocked the door to his quarters and stepped through. As he took off his shoes and stepped inside, his thoughts continued to ramble on.

"_When I last saw him, I would've sworn that he and Ino was a couple. Could he have possibly realized his feelings, and now wants to pursue them?_" He thought bitterly as he sat on the edge of his bed, "_I can't let that happen. Naru-Chan and I will be together again._" Sasuke laid in his bed, threw his arm over his eyes, and tried to rest before he reported in to the Hokage, but his mind wouldn't let him rest. His mind continually dredged up visions of Naruto and Neji together.

******SasuxNaru******

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed as she jumped from tree limb to tree limb. Neji and Naruto hadn't stopped their endless banter since the mission had started, which was rather unusual for the usually stoic and reserved pearl eyed Hyuuga.

"All I'm saying is that I can take care of myself!" Naruto huffed, it was something about that comment that Neji said to Sasuke that really bothered him. "I'm more than capable of handling things."

"That may be true, Naruto-kun, but as the captain of this particular mission, you're my responsibility. I want all of us to return safely."

"You think that I'll be the one to be hurt or something? I could take you on any day of the –"

"That's not what I meant, Naruto. Why are you being so petulant?"

"First of all, I don't know what that means. Secondly, I'm not."

"If you don't know what it means, how are you so sure that you're not –"

Sakura stopped paying attention to the argument and stopped short. She had noticed something in the corner of her eye and turned towards it. Naruto was too busy arguing with Neji to notice her sudden movement and almost crashed into her. Neji pulled Naruto back by his collar just in time to stop the collision.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" Neji inquired.

"There's a girl there, being harassed by some thieves, or being bullied. Either way, it's three big guys against one small girl and I don't like it."

A dark expression came over Naruto's face. If there was one thing he hated most, it was bullying. Before his father, Minato, the 4th Hokage died, he asked that the villagers of Konoha view Naruto as a hero who had helped defeat the Nine-Tails. However, only a few of the villagers honored his request, while most instead resented him for containing the monster that had destroyed their home. In light of this, the 3rd Hokage decreed that nobody should ever speak of the truth about Naruto, hoping that by doing this, their children would not resent him as they did. The children, however, followed their parents' lead, despite not knowing why; which ended up in him being bullied and teased by the other children in the village. Without a word to either of them, Naruto was on the move.

Sakura turned and fixed Neji with an alarmed expression. He looked at the back of Naruto for a few moments while he weighed his options. Leave it to this idiot to run off without thinking. Neji looked at Sakura and gave her a nod.

"Let's go help the idiot. He's sure to need it. And the young lady might need your medical attention." And with that, Neji was gone.

Sakura looked at Neji and Naruto and shook her head before following suit. Normally, Neji would've left Naruto to his own devices and wait for him to catch up later. What was causing this sudden change in Neji's actions?


	5. Fox's Triumph, Raven's Descent

**Shattered Dreams and Landscapes [#05/?]**

**Chapter rating**: M for some gore, violence & pwnage

**Chapter summary**: Once again, The Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Naruto has leapt into a situation without considering the possibilities and ramifications. What's going to transpire in the world of our hero, and what of Sasuke? The elders of Konohagakure have something in store for him as well (**There may be a few spoiler alerts for those who don't follow the anime/manga or have fallen behind in it.)**

**Author's Note**: Thank you all for your visit to the 5th chapter of SD&L. I apologize for taking so long with the 4th chapter, so here is the 5th chapter free of charge! I seriously and deeply appreciate the love you guys show me by reading and reviewing! You guys have no idea how much it means to me. As I say with every new chapter, whether it is negative or positive, please review and comment. If you have any ideas for this story, it would be greatly appreciated. I love input of all kinds. So, without further ado, here is the 5th chapter in all its glory. Enjoy.

Lady Takahashi no Atsuko stepped out into the garden of the inn in which she was staying the night in Hi no Kino (a/n: the Land of Fire). It was almost full morning, and the moon could still be seen on its descent on the far off western horizon. The garden was laid out very prettily to resemble the Kanto in miniature. A stream, flowing by the fence served for the sea, while mounds of earth and rock echoed the mountains that surrounded the small property where Atsuko was staying.

It had rained the night before but now, the morning was clear. Dew dripped from the chrysanthemums and orchids in the garden. On the ornamental hedges were tatters of spider webs, like gossamer fabric torn from a courtier's dress. Where the threads of web were broken, raindrops hung from them like strings of white pearls.

Atsuko breathed deeply of the cool morning air, and the scent of flowers. She liked this time of night, when her ladies-in-waiting and guards were still victims of sleep, leaving her alone to dream and think. Her father even now was dining with a lord in another part of the inn nearby, and had intimated to Atsuko that this man could one day be her husband.

The jokes and innuendoes Atsuko had heard from the servants, however, gave her to understand that the lord in question was very fat, and that due to his old age and physical condition he would die of overexertion were he to rise from his place at the dining table, which he very rarely did. He was 65, they said.

Lady Atsuko was 16.

Atsuko breathed the morning air, the scent of blossoms. She was glad. Despite all this husband unpleasantness, that she was far from the Takahashi castle in Mitsu no Kuni (a/n: The Land of Honey) for once, and its walls and its calligraphy tutors and its silences. Her father did not normally take her on these sort of visits, but he did seem overly restless and wary as of late. Especially ever since that Suna-nin had came by with the cryptic message.

Lord Takahashi had insisted that Atsuko accompany him everywhere for the last few days.

So now she was here, in the garden, while he exacted whatever cruel payment he must require from the poor lord he had chosen for his daughter's husband.

Atsuko could almost feel sorry for the man, if the mere thought of him didn't fill her with disgust.

On this particular morning Lady Atsuko wore a delicate jade necklace that drew attention to her near perfect and flawless facial features. He skin shone in the early morning light, seeming more precious even than the gold she wore in her ears. She was easily known as the most beautiful woman in all of Mitsu no Kuni.

All in all, Atsuko was precisely the kind of woman preyed upon by the unscrupulous rogues, thieves and brigands that lurked on deserted country roads.

A light wind stirred in the garden, carrying with it a scent of jasmine. Atsuko considered herself a student of winds. For her it was the most endlessly fascinating of subjects.

There was the autumn wind at dawn, the wind blowing in from outside fragrant and stinging. There was the cold wind of winter, heavy with snow. The moist and gentle winds of spring evenings and the cool, rainy winds of late summer.

And of course, there was one kind of wind that was greater than all the others, and that was the wind that blew a promise—a promise of adventure and freedom. This was the wind that blew that night into the garden.

Atsuko walked toward the back of the garden, feeling like a giant as she strode across it. There were guards at the gate that was set into the wall here, but Atsuko knew more than just about wind and flowers.

She flowed forward at the wall and leaped, as agile as a cat. Her fingers caught the top, and she levered herself sideways, the momentum of the jump carrying her legs up and onto the wall. She crouched there for a moment, looking at the men standing by the gate, they katana drawn, ready to challenge any would-be assassins.

Idiots.

She moved along the wall and dropped down onto the ground below, her feet in their cloth tabi (a/n: Traditional Japanese socks. They are ankle-high and have a separation between the big toe and other toes) completely silent as they hit the ground. Then she became a shadow against the wall and slunk out from behind the little inn.

She turned onto one of the delightful country lanes that abounded in these parts near the inn, crossing a bridge over an irrigation stream. The early morning sun began to illuminate the foliage in a new light, almost seeming to glow from within. A few small buildings lay around the house that had been requisitioned for Atsuko and her party. Red lanterns hung over the doorways, and at night they'd shed a pink glow onto the ground.

Just outside the village where the inn was there was a copse of cedars, and it was toward these that Atsuko turned. She wished to hear the wind through the leaves, the crunch of leaves beneath her feet.

She had lain only one – ever so delicate – foot inside the woods when she was grabbed by rough hands and turned to look into a big, red evilly grinning face. She screamed. The face, she soon realized, wasn't an oni (a/n: Oni are creatures from Japanese folklore variously translated as demons, devils, ogres, or trolls,) like she had thought at first, but a thief hiding in the wood.

This didn't stop her screaming.

The man slapped her face, hard, and now she did stop screaming, if only to look around her with wide-eyed alarm. There were four men in the woods, bearing swords. The one who had grabbed her was holding a sword to her throat. No real warrior of honor would attack a woman – unless it was another female brigand and the offense very great. There was only one possibility: Nukenin (a/n: Missing-nin).

Atsuko trembled. She had heard terrible things about nukenin. Some would do anything to money. Worse, they would do anything for sheer bloodlust. One of them grinned at her. Most of the man's teeth were missing.

Then Atsuko looked down, and that was when she saw the corpse of a fat man lying on the ground. The dead man's clothes were of high quality, his soft hands the kind that had rarely seen any real labor. If Atsuko had had to guess, she would have said he was a merchant.

His entrails spilled, glistening and wet like a newborn baby, on the moss.

"Well," said the first man, who was still clutching Atsuko's arms. "It looks like you lost your way. Perhaps we could help you find it again?"

"P-please let me go," said Atsuko, feigning weakness. "I am a lady at court. Lord Takahashi will pay a handsome ransom for my freedom." She thought it best not to mention that he was her father – easier to kill her, if they knew that, then to let her live, and have to risk Takahashi's wrath.

Missing-teeth Man grinned. "That would be rather pleasing. However, the ransom of which you speak might be many days in coming. And yet your jewelry is here before us, as we speak! It seems so convenient that it would be remiss of us not to take advantage of it right now. They do say that a ninja should not hesitate, but act decisively in all things." He bowed, making a parody of a noble's manners.

It was then that Atsuko let the thin blade concealed at all times in her sleeve drop into her hand, and moved her hand forward as fast as a hawk flight (a/n_: Iaido: the discipline of the single strike, a test of pure speed over agility or technique.)._

Yes, Lady Takahashi no Atsuko was a girl who loved gardens, and the many types of wind. But she was also trained in Ninja techniques.

The blade was through the nukenin's chest and out again so quick that an observer might have missed it. Even the nukenin missed it. He looked down, saw no visible wound, and smiled.

Then the blood began to well from the tiny wound, and he stumbled.

The man holding Atsuko tightened his grip, twisting her wrist until the blade fell. "Little viper," he spat, as his companion sank first to his knees and then to the ground, which from now on would hold him within it, and no longer bear his walking, living weight. He breathed a rattling death sigh, and Atsuko thought-

"_Kami, I've killed a man."_

The big nukenin held his sword to her throat and pressed gently. Atsuko felt her blood spill from the wound. Then he grabbed the jade necklace around Atsuko's neck and brusquely broke it off.

Instantly Atsuko understood that she was going to die. It had been obvious before, of course - yet something in her had made her hope, had made her fight. But the way the thin filament of the necklace broke in that big, grubby hand, the way the jade pearls fall to the ground…. It was a little thing- unimportant, really- but it spoke of worse, it seemed significant. A man who could break such a thing of beauty, reducing it to its parts… such a man as that was a man who could break anything.

******SasuxNaru******

Naruto was about to leap through the dense foliage he was hiding in, when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder. He gasped in surprise, and turned, seeing that it was Neji and Sakura coming up behind him. The man whirled around, sword at the ready.

"That was a bird, baka," said the nukenin who held the pretty young girl

"Didn't sound like one," said the other

"And I supposed you're an expert on birds, are you? I thought you were only an expert at cards, drinking, and fighting. Cards and drinking, anyway."

The nukenin who had been startled by Naruto's gasp swore and turned back to the girl. But he seemed nervous still, and Naruto saw him glance at the corpse of his companion, the one the seemingly harmless girl had killed, he hand moving so fast it had been a blur.

Naruto had never seen anything like it, and the thought that such a girl – beautiful, fierce, and unflinching – should be prey to such brutes as these was intolerable. She had jet-black hair and her eyes were softly curved as folded wings. Her eyelashes were long. As he watched her, Naruto had a shocking thought.

"_In some really, REALLY weird way, she reminds me of Sasu-chan… I mean, Sasuke."_

Naruto's stomach did a little flip.

He turned to look at Neji, who was still crouched motionless behind the shrubbery. Wasn't he going to do anything? He felt a wave of revulsion. Neji was always calculated and cold to him. Why was Neji impotent to prevent something terrible? Why was he hamstrung, immobile as the powerful picked on a weaker adversary? Who did Neji think he was?

Naruto was about to make his own move, but then Neji raised a hand. He held his palm up – _wait_. He formed a fan with his three fingers, jabbed it forward – _then we move._ He pointed at the nukenin, then drew the flat of his hand across his throat – _and kill them._

Sakura stared at Neji wide-eyed. He couldn't be serious. Did he really give the order to kill? She shook her head and focused her attention. If he was giving the kill order, then there had to be a reason. Neji was nothing if not through. Still, she wondered, he had been argumentative and rash all morning. This wasn't the Neji she knew and grew up with.

Lady Atsuko had been brought up in a household that honor was everything. She had learned to face her possible death with cool reserve, including, if required, the ability to take her own life.

She was certainly not prepared to let her demise be dictated by these brutes. If she was to die, it would be on her own terms.

She knew it would take only one movement: a jerk forward, a simultaneous grip on the big man's arms, and his sword would bury itself in her neck. She would die quickly.

She moved back a fraction, ready to bring her head forward with force and-

Neji leaped out from behind the branches. "Let go of that woman," he said, his voice full of calm and deadly menace. Naruto roared as he came crashing through the undergrowth, and Sakura came forward, drawing her kunai from her pouch.

Atsuko had only barely held her neck back from the tip of the sword. She watched as the ninja stepped into the clearing.

Then a tall, blonde boy came thundering into the clearing from the other side. Then another person, a female this time, entered from the other side.

The nukenin turned, their bodies tense. They had been taken by surprise – though Atsuko noticed that the man in front of her kept his sword still held to her throat.

The second boy was blonde, his face had some sort of growth on his cheeks – no, more like a birthmark. Were they… whiskers? If the situation wasn't the way it was, she would find him rather… cute. The first boy who spoke was smaller, but not by much. His features delicate, almost noble. Atsuko wondered if he was the son of a lord, or some such.

He spoke again as he held up his hand. "I must ask you to release the lady." He said to the Nukenin.

The big man holding Atsuko laughed; his voice deep. "Be on your way, little man. If you're lucky, we won't chase you down and kill you when we've finished with the girl."

"Please leave me," said Atsuko to the young ninja. "I will face my death bravely." She did not want these young people to die on her behalf.

Yet the dark haired, pearl eyed ninja took a step forward, to Atsuko's surprise. "I said, release the lady." There was something strange about the teen's voice. It seemed altogether too calm, too measured for a person of limited experience – and situation.

The big man snarled now. "And I said be gone." He moved his sword away from Atsuko's throat and brandished it at them.

"Ah, now that was a mistake," Neji said. "My only fear was that you might slit her throat by accident."

"What the –" said the big nukenin. Then a silver star blossomed in his eye. He fell backward, letting go of Atsuko. Blood gushed from his eye, even as a kunai tore through his throat. The girl had quickly thrown the kunai, somehow, and yet Atsuko had not seen it, though she had been watching her and her companions carefully.

The other man turned, sword singing through the air, but he was too slow. The sword came down into empty space that had been occupied a heart's beat before by the blonde boy. That heartbeat turned out to be the man's last: As he pitched forward, unbalanced by the missed sword stroke, Naruto made a low sweeping kick that knocked the nukenin onto his back. Then he somersaulted to his feet and brought his fist down onto the man's neck with a very final sounding crunch.

The third man, after seeing the demise of his two companions, turned to flee. His flight was interrupted when a clone of Naruto punched the nukenin and the original Naruto leapt from his position over the nukenin he had just killed and onto the clone's back, bounded off and performed a set of frontal somersaults. Suddenly three other shadow clones emerge and then consecutively kicked the man into the air with corresponding shouts: "_U – zu – ma – ki!"_ from each clone once making contact with the real Naruto yelling " Naruto Rendan!" as he slammed his heel from above into the man's forehead with such force that the skull cracked and pierced the man's brain and delivered his death.

Neji shook his head at Naruto and then walked over to the young woman and offered Atsuko his hand. "Perhaps we could escort you to your guest house, my lady," he said. "It would appear that there are bandits about."

******SasuxNaru******

Tsunade sighed. She had just ordered a couple of ANBU to escort Sasuke Uchiha to her office after her meeting with the elders that morning and was emotionally and physically drained. She was dreading this particular meeting for about six weeks, and now it had finally happened. She needed a drink, badly.

Make it ten.

Sasuke was escorted in, his head hanging low. He had had an ominous feeling in his gut ever since his confrontation with Neji and his conversation with Naruto this morning. He knew that the news that Tsunade had for him was nowhere near good.

"The elders have decided it." She tried to keep her voice from breaking. "You had killed Danzo; you attempted to kill Sakura, Kakashi, and made an attempt to capture Killer Bee on behalf of the Akatsuki. You may have had a change of heart and saved Konoha from Madara, but it wasn't enough to redeem you. For that, the counsel has determined –" She heard Sasuke's breath hitch. "That you've earned the black sentence. In one week's time, you will be sent to prison for 25 years or until a new Hokage says otherwise, or the circumstances change."

Sasuke quivered. The tears snaking down his reddened face were so heart wrenching, Tsunade had to screw up her nose and clutch her fist in order to disperse the lump in her throat. Kakashi had been in her office earlier, practically losing all dignity he had begging on his knees on Naruto and Iruka's behalf for Sasuke's forgiveness.

What could she do? It was beyond her control.

Sasuke swallowed.

"What about Naruto?"

Eyes fixed on the floor, she took a heavy breath.

"I am the Hokage. I cannot forgive you – however – the 7th Hokage can. Until then, Sasuke..." She touched his hand as he signed the papers on her desk, holding it there in place, until he wrenched away and put it in his pocket. "It's just beyond me."

Tsunade wiped the budding tears from her eyes and shook her head. Kami, she was dreading this. "You two can come in now."

There was a reason why she wanted Naruto and Sakura to go on that mission, she knew that despite his current conflicted emotions about their current relationship or lack thereof, Naruto would be present for this and most likely; be breaking the rules with such beautiful benign hope that Sasuke couldn't, shouldn't, and wouldn't be punished. The two ANBU stood on either side of Sasuke, awaiting further orders.

She ignored them for a moment as her thoughts wandered back to Naruto and his reaction. She had always had a suspicion about Naruto and Sasuke's relationship, and she had been shocked into conformation when she walked in on Naruto making ramen and Sasuke kissing his neck from behind. It had been so… so adorable and pure; the shock had taken a moment to register; Sasuke smiling into the blonde's skin as he stirred a bubbling pot and ranted about his day gleefully.

Regardless of her and Naruto's many shouting matches that normally ended up with her punching him in the face, he was like a grandson to her. Even though he could never be replaced, Naruto was like a substitute of her deceased younger brother, Nawaki. He was family.

"If there was no more Sasuke, there would be no more Naruto." She thought to herself and thusly, Sakura would cease to exist as well.

But now…she couldn't help crying now. Silently shedding tears and ruining her makeup, staining her silk kimono. In her mind's eye she could see Naruto's face, more warped with hate than it had ever been in those long miserable years… he deserved to be happy.

"Naruto," she said to herself, her voice quaking. "I'm going to fight this."

She dismissed the two ANBU to escort Sasuke to his quarters so he could prepare. After they were gone, she laid back in her chair and thought for a few minutes. As a thought struck her, she sat bolt upright in her chair and called for Shizune. There was a way to save Sasuke and Naruto's happiness, and she would try her best to make it come to fruition. Now, where the hell was her sake?


	6. Revelations

**Shattered Dreams and Landscapes [#06/?]**

**Chapter Rating**: M for coarse language, a boy-on-boy make out session, sexual innuendo, and some fluff

**Chapter Summary: **Naruto's mission was side tracked when he had to intercede on behalf of Lady Atsuko. Victory was quickly won, but was it really all just a coincidence? After all, her father did have a mysterious meeting with a Sand ninja. Also, what of Neji's changing character? Sakura seems to be worried about him. Could some feelings be developing within the normally quiet and reserved Shinobi? While all this was going on, Sasuke was sentenced to spend quite a bit of time in Konoha prison. However, it seems that Lady Tsunade is going to try her best to save Sasuke from wasting his life away. Will her plan work? What does Atsuko and her clan has to do with the Hidden Sand? Could they possibly be involved in the resurgence of Shukaku?

**Author's Note: **Here we are. Chapter 6 has arrived for your enjoyment. Honestly, I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be. I'm just writing as I go along, so this might be a really, really long fanfic lol. I hope you guys will bear with me. As I say with every new chapter, whether it is negative or positive, please review and comment. If you have any ideas for this story, it would be greatly appreciated. I love input of all kinds. So here's chapter 6. I hope you like! This one might be a little longer than previous chapters. Oh, we're also going to do a flashback from _What Dreams May Come_. Naruto isn't Naruto without at least one flashback, am I right? Lol, Anyway, enjoy ^_^

"Well, fuck me doggie style and call me a bitch!" Kiba's dismay was emulated by everyone. "Now what the fuck we do?"

Shikamaru was silent and in his thinking pose. After hearing about Sasuke's sentence from the elders, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kakashi, Iruka, Sai and Hinata gathered together to discuss things. Even though Naruto refused to admit it, all of his friends knew that he and Sasuke belonged together, and they wanted to see the two of them happy. A moment later, Shikamaru looked at Sai. His eyes widened slightly at the look he was given.

"What?"

"Even though Danzo is dead, Root is still active, right?"

Sai blinked. "I- I'm not sure."

"Well, it's worth a try, I think." Kakashi said with a slight smile. "They could assist us in what we're planning. Anything is a help." The group crowded in, but didn't speak.

"Ok, well, how about this then. Is Sasuke in prison?" Shikamaru asked, not wanting to give out too much of the details he was pondering just yet.

"No. Well, not yet anyway"

"Is he going to Konoha prison?" Shikamaru asked Sai who nodded his head sadly.

"This isn't good," Kakashi frowned. "I can tell you about the prison... I think..." The Copy Nin grimaced beneath his mask "It's not just any prison. It's a multi level maximum security prison. Level 1 is for light sentencing, usually first offense criminals. Level 2 is for those with a bit heavier offenses, like stealing or kidnapping. Level 3 and 4 are for the big offenders – murderers, people who create treason, S-Class missing-nin, and so on. I don't think that Sasuke is going to be in any of those levels."

The gathered shinobi sat in silence as they considered the Advanced Jounin's words. After a few moments, Shikamaru looked up.

"So then where will they put him?" Shikamaru asked. Most of the ninja shared his look of confusion.

"He'd be down in the Omega level, won't he?" Sai quietly asked, and Kakashi nodded. Kakashi elaborated for everyone else, "No one knows about that level. The only reason I know about them is because I overheard the third and Danzo in a heated argument about it once. Danzo had it built for criminals deemed too dangerous to be around anyone. Period. However, the third always had a feeling it was made for only one individual."

"Sasuke..." Iruka whispered, placing a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and massaging it gently

"That is correct." Kakashi confirmed as he placed a hand on Iruka's and rubbed it gently. "I've never seen it, but I've heard about it. There is only one small cell and the whole thing is reinforced with thick steel and hundreds of seals imbedded unseen in the cell that activate as soon as the prisoner passes through the door. The moment that person steps into the room their chakra is sucked out."

Hinata looked down at the floor, "Isn't there some other way? Sasuke-kun doesn't deserve to go to that horrible place. Think of what it would do to Naruto-kun!" She said, the worry she was trying to conceal creeping into her voice

"Well, I don't know if this shit is true or not, but I've heard rumors that there is another way around his sentence. I believe it is some kind of memory altering jutsu or some shit like that." Kiba spoke up and told the group, "I've never heard of it before. So I'm not entirely sure. It was something like black memory."

A gasp was heard to the right of him. Kakashi had turned a bit pale, his visible eye wide with fear. "The Kuro kioku jutsu." He whispered in disbelief.

"Huh? What the fuck is that?" Kiba looked over at the Elite Jounin.

"The Kuro kioku jutsu - or Black Remembrance. It's a genjutsu," Kakashi explained, ignoring Kiba's coarse language. "It's considered a kinjutsu (a/n: forbidden technique) because of what it does. I've never seen or experienced it, but I've heard it makes someone either forget their memories, or relive their worse ones over and over again."

"Wow, a memory altering jutsu? Maybe if we talk to Hokage-sama and the elders, they would reduce Sasuke's sentence to something like that?" Hinata asked to the group

"That's all well and good, but we need to weigh the pros and cons of the situation," Shikamaru admonished, "The jutsu can go either way, it can either erase memories, or make you relive them, remember? We don't know what the full specifics of the jutsu as yet."

"Well, besides erasing memories and replacing them with something else. It can also go through every single memory in a person's life, finds the absolute worst ones and makes you feel like you're going through it all over again. It can even make the memories worse. The jutsu can go on as long as the caster deems, depending on how much chakra that person has. If one has enough chakra, it could go on for a solid week non-stop." A voice said from the shadows behind them.

Murmurs rose among the group. Many went into fighting stances thinking they were infiltrated by one of Danzo's subordinates. However, to Shikamaru, the voice was familiar. He stared intently into the darkness. "You're late, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded in acknowledgement, "I had to get rid of Shizune. If she knew what I was going to do, she'd totally freak out. I want to spare my Niece as much as possible if we fail in this mission."

"Do not fuckin' scare me like that! I almost used my Tsuga (a/n: Fang Passing Fang) on you and – What? A mission? What kind of mission?" Kiba asked as he looked at Shikamaru, "Is this why you gathered all of us here?"

Shikamaru merely smirked and looked up at the clouds. Tsunade looked at the shinobi gathered around her and knew she was doing the right thing, and if those damn old geezers made her give up her seat as Hokage, she would willingly do so. As long as Sasuke was free and Naruto was free with him. "I have an idea, and all of you play a role in it." She began

******SasuxNaru******

"You deserve a reward," said the lady. "My father is… a very powerful man, and he would make you rich for saving me." She swallowed, looking nervous. "However, I was not supposed to be out this morning. If he knew, he would…"

"We quite understand," said Neji. He bowed. "We will leave you here." They had escorted her to the garden wall that she had earlier vaulted over, making sure there were no other thieves about, and now they stood between the darkness of the forest and the shining light of the sun as it began its steady climb upward.

"Please," said Lady Atsuko. "Take my ring. It's not much, but–"

Neji held up his hands. "My fingers are too large. And we don't need the money."

The lady turned to Naruto, and he felt a faint blush coming over his cheeks as he face broke into a smile. It was uncanny as to how much she reminded him of Sasuke. "Your skill saved my life."

Naruto felt his face flush hotly. "It was nothing. I hate to see people being bullied. It was something I had to do."

"Nevertheless, I'm grateful to you and your comrades." She turned and gave Sakura a bow in her thanks "Maybe you will take this ring as a symbol of my gratitude?" She inquired

"You saying thank you is enough for me," Sakura said with a smile. "Just promise us that you won't go exploring early in the morning unassisted anymore."

Neji cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but we really should be going."

Naruto nodded and then looked away from the girl. He was beginning to worry about Gaara.

"Well," Atsuko said. "I shall let you go. Thank you again for saving me." She turned to go, but then hesitated, looking at Naruto." Your… captain would not accept my gift. But perhaps you will?" She proffered the ring. "Consider it a gift. And a token of my regard."

Naruto glanced at Neji, who shook his head. "Thank you," said Naruto, "but you're way too generous."

"Please?" she said, and her forehead creased in a frown. "My father will never notice. But I would not forgive myself if I did not do this one small thing." She pressed the ring into Naruto's hand, and she looked at Neji again, who shrugged.

Naruto bowed. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you. You did me honor by coming to my rescue."

With a little wave she hurried off and vaulted back over the wall. Naruto looked down at the ring in his hand, a twisted band of gold and silver with a small ruby in the middle. It looked more valuable than anything he had seen before. He slipped it onto his little finger.

It fit perfectly.

"Well," said Neji. "What a morning. You're going to get over Uchiha rather quickly. Seems that you've already claimed the heart of a lady."

Naruto gave him a dark look. "Very funny."

Neji cocked his head, gesturing for Naruto and Sakura to follow him. "We should cover our traces," he said. "We have to see to those corpses."

They returned to the clearing and dug shallow graves in the undergrowth of the woods. They buried the corpses of the nukenin.

No one said a prayer over the dead men. They assumed that these nukenin would be sent straight to hell, and the idea didn't bother any of them.

It was as Naruto was patting down the earth with a branch that the sound of a twig cracking made him whirl around to face the darkness of the forest, and then the familiar form of Neji gathering firewood registered in his eyes. "We've wasted most of this day helping the lady. I say we make camp and leave before dawn tomorrow."

Naruto had no warning before he felt a powerful punch to the side of his head and flew back. He slammed into a tree and caused it to make a deep imprint. The cracking sound was heard all over the clearing. Neji only looked on in perplexed wonder as Sakura cracked her knuckles, an angry look on her face.

"Didn't take you long to get into trouble, did it?" Sakura said in a menacing tone. "Now we've wasted the day and we won't be able to complete the mission in time."

"G – Gomenasai, Sakura-chan." replied a very dizzy and pained Naruto, "Please forgive me."

******SasuxNaru******

_He had no idea where he was. When he had stepped through the undergrowth of the forest of cedars near the lake, smoke immediately blinded him. An explosion had thrown rocks and who knew what into his face. It shook the earth and knocked him off his feet. He was thrown to his hands and knees on a long division in the earth. Pieces of sharp stone and minerals dug into his palms. Bits of flying stone and earth stung his cheeks. All the Raven was aware of was that the lakefront was alive with the clatter of weapons and thumping of punches and kicks, all of which coming from opponents Sasuke couldn't see. His Onyx eyes simply weren't fast enough to catch glimpses of the beings dashing back and forward, bombarding one another with swift, unyielding besets. _

_The smoke cleared a bit. Sunlight poured in from a school bus-sized hole in the gloomy, slate-colored sky, carving a visible path for the blond out of the lakefront. Flashes of light crisscrossed terrace, strident cries of injured assailants buzzing in Sasuke's ears. He couldn't stand being here anymore; the prospect of being attacked by one of these unknown, swift opponents sent trepidation up his spine._

"I refuse to die here. I gotta get back home!"_He thought as he was bounding off the palpitating piece of earth he was on. Just as he jumped, however, the water from the lake in front of him exploded, sending a gigantic wave of water rushing towards Sasuke. Unable to avoid it, the raven was hit by it; the force of the water whipping his ebony tresses back, nearly tearing the hair and clothes off the young shinobi._

_As the water receded, he was forcibly drawn in with it. Air burst from his lungs, and he crashed into the lake, stunned and disoriented. The world spun. He gulped for breath, but nothing came. The stench of fire - burning wood and rock, something dank and putrid - swirled into his nostrils just as something, or somebody, came down onto him from above, inundating him below the water's surface._

_Underneath the water, Sasuke was greeted with silence and eerie calmness. There was a pressure above his lower abdomen, submerging him further and further into the depths of the lake, but Sasuke was too dazed to focus his dark irises on the figure above him. All he really knew at that moment was that if he didn't get out of the water soon, he was going to drown._

_Lungs screaming, Sasuke managed to forcibly open his eyes. The water was crystal clear - never before had the Raven had seen a sight more beautiful. Sunlight from above the water's surface reflected in his ebony orbs, warming his skin through the tears of the lakefront. He felt calm, limpid. And he would of remained so if he had not finally took in the appearance of the person hovering above him, hand outstretched, reaching to save the Sharingan user._

_Recognition dawned on him as he fought against the current of the water. _"Naruto, please don't"_ He mouthed as he fought to break the surface of the water that was slowly claiming him. _"Naruto… NO!"

Sasuke sat up from the bed, gasping for air in ragged breaths; a light sheen of sweat on his bare torso.

"You've got to get yourself together, Sasu-chan," he said to himself, smiling at the fact that he addressed himself by Naruto's old nickname for him. "These dreams are getting weirder and more violent. I know what I need to do. I need to see him before I go."

Sasuke got up from the bed and went to take a shower. He had something to take care of before he resigned to his fate.

******SasuxNaru******

Across town from Sasuke's location, the Hokage's gathered ninja continued to go over their plan. Shikamaru had finished laying out the plan, even though it was rather bothersome for him to do so. "Knowing Sasuke-kun, he's going to sneak out of here around sunset when the guards are changing and go to find Naruto. He'd most likely want to settle things between them before he goes to jail. That's when we go into our plan."

"But, we forgot about one thing," Hinata interjected. "Neji- Nii san will not allow him to come near Naruto for some reason. He says that 'Naruto's fate will suffer if he remains intertwined with that traitor'" She mimicked him almost perfectly.

Before Shikamaru could muster a reply, Kiba slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shut ya mouthpiece. I smell someone coming by."

The gathered shinobi and the Hokage fell silent as they anticipated the arrival of another person, but the almost silent footsteps went past them without giving any indication of acknowledgement of their presence. Kiba sniffed again to identify the person and mouthed one name that gave everyone chills. Sasuke.

******SasuxNaru******

Behind them was a line of red fire on the horizon, and before them loomed the dark embrace of the woods. Incandescent fireflies flickered seductively towards the quickly oncoming inky black of heaven. Orange embers whispered silent goodbyes in their dying light. Neji stoked the fire while Sakura was preparing to go to sleep for the night. Naruto was stuck with clean up duty and was just returning to their campsite. He sat down on the ground with a thud next to Neji and sighed loudly

"Why the hell do I always end up cleaning? It's not fair," Naruto complained loudly. "I'm always stuck with the short end of the stick!"

"We drew straws, you got the short one, and you're supposed to clean. End of story," Sakura replied as she settled into her sleeping bag. "We're getting up at dawn, so you guys should settle in as well."

Neji fed the fire and poked at it again in silence, a look of contemplation on his face. Naruto started to say something; but he could sense that something was on Neji's mind, so he chose to be quiet – for once.

Soon, the only sounds heard were the random sounds of the night active animals of the forest, the crackling fire, and Sakura's light sleeping sounds. Naruto, not used to being silent, was soon trembling with pent up energy and had just opened his mouth to say so. Before he was able to utter a single sound, Neji broke the silence first.

"Eh, Naruto… I was wondering something." Neji said, "About you and Uchiha."

Naruto closed his mouth and looked at Neji in confusion. Why would he want to know anything about him and Sasuke? "Well, what do you want to know?" Naruto answered slowly, "I mean, it's not like he and I had any secrets."

"Well, I want to know what you see in the – in him." Neji was about to call him an unsavory name, but he figured that if he did that, Naruto wouldn't be in much of a "storytelling" mood. "I want to know how this came about."

"This? What do you mean by that?" Naruto inquired

"How did you and he come to be?"

"Oh. I see," Naruto said as comprehension dawned on him. "Well, it started about 4 years ago…"

_The light of the morning seeped through the window. It crawled along the floor, meticulously making its way up the side of the bed. It inched its way up the golden skin on the blonde's face and reached his eyes disturbingly. At just that second, an alarm clock started to go off._

"Nnghh…"_ He groaned as the early morning sun awoke him. He shifted slightly but the sun still caught his eyes angrily. He shifted more, and finally turned his head away. His headache was blaringly painful all the sudden. He then realized, there was no way he was going to fall asleep again._

_He reached out to slap the button on his alarm clock, shifted, curled and then stretched all in one fluid movement. He was awake, but he didn't want to be. He kept his eyes closed and tried to relax his mind. He stretched his arm out again…but was stopped midway. He didn't know why, but his arm stopped short in front of him. Something in front of him stopped him._

_He felt around in front of him. He was too dizzy and aching to care about the object lying next to him. He wanted to be comforted. A sudden feeling of anguish and loneliness hit him as he reminded himself about how lonely he was. He wrapped his arm around the object and pulled it closer. He ran his finger gently upon the back of the object. What soft skin…Soft, but firm. He continued his adventure up the spine of the object - not realizing what it meant to be touching naked skin. His hand traveled up the lean object. A sudden prickling came to his finger tips. Hair, dark and smooth hair; silky hair. "_I wish my hair was this soft."_ He thought to himself as he wrapped his other arm underneath the object and pulled it closer. He felt the hair and pushed his head into the object burying his own hair into the concave of the object neck and chin. He brushed his leg up against the object and noticed…..there was a…err…slight…..or rather - very large…..ah…protrusion…on the….err….object….._

_A protrusion…_

_Down there…_

_Neck and chin…_

_Silky hair…_

_Spine… Skin… Hair… warmth…_

_!_

_The alarm clock went off for real this time, and a red-eyed, irritated Naruto slapped it quiet with a little too much force, because it went sliding across the night stand and into the wall nearby. A grump Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and scratched his head angrily._

"Ever since that day in class it's been like this." _Naruto grumbled under his breath as he walked into the bathroom._

_The day he was referring to was the day in school when he and Uchiha Sasuke kissed. Of course, it wasn't intentional for either boy, but somehow, that interaction had stirred up something inside him, and he didn't like it at all. He carried on about his daily routine and went to school._

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" _he said very loudly to the usual people gathered there that morning. He gave a smile and wink to his favorite teacher, Umino Iruka. He passed by Inuzuka Kiba a high five, and played in Sakura's hair. Like clockwork, she hauled off and punched him in the jaw. Still wearing a smile on his rather bruised face, he took his seat by the bane of his existence, Uchiha Sasuke. He looked over to his enemy/friend/rival and was taken aback. Why was his head on the desk? Is he sick maybe? Or is something going on? Normally, Naruto wouldn't have cared, but something was compelling him to inquire- _

"Naruto," Neji asked, "I asked you a question."

"Oh, gomenasai," Naruto shook his head, clearing his thoughts; "You asked me something, right?"

"Yes, about you and Uchiha."

"Oh, right. Well…"

******SasuxNaru******

Sasuke trudged through the forest. He absent-mindedly swatted at a moth that flew across his face, and sighed. He wasn't going to find Naruto before his time was up. When he was just about to turn around and give up, he noticed the pale glow of firelight to the western side. "_If that's them, they're off course. No wonder I couldn't find them. What's going on?"_ He thought to himself. He had no idea of the day's prior events, so he was a bit concerned as to why they would be in their current position. He silently went in their direction, taking to the tree branches over head.

"So, what is it?" Neji inquired of Naruto, his pale eyes still studying the fire

"Well, it was many things. His looks, his personality, the way he held me, the way he narrowed his eyes when he thought something was funny, but he was trying to hold it in."

"I get it, Naruto. Those are the things that made you stay. I want to know what brought you to him."

"I don't understand what you mean, Neji." Naruto said, confusion clearly showing on his face, "I don't follow."

Neji sighed with slight annoyance. More at himself for not wording it right, than with Naruto for not getting the gist. This was coming out all wrong. He stopped studying the fire and looked over at Naruto. He shifted his position and looked into the pure blue eyes with earnest.

"I want to know what it is about Uchiha that made you want love him."

Naruto blinked in surprise. He didn't have any idea as to why Neji was acting so strange and asking these types of questions.

Sasuke silently approached the clearing that they were gathered in. He noticed Sakura's sleeping form and nodded. He remembered from their days as Team 7 when she was always the first to fall asleep. He and Naruto would stay up for hours talking about their lives together. He turned his head and saw Neji approaching Naruto, and talking to him. He had a look of urgency about him. Sasuke crept up as close as he could get without letting them become aware of his presence and listened intently.

"What was it about Uchiha that made you fall for him? I'd like to know." Neji inquired once again

"Well, if you must know…" Naruto started, "It was his eyes."

Neji sat back and looked at Naruto quizzically. "His eyes," Neji asked, "Really, his eyes?"

"Yes, I remember the day it happened." Naruto said, his eyes misting over with nostalgia, "Almost as if it happened yesterday, and not four years ago…"

Instantly, Naruto's mind went back to the past. To the point in time in the classroom when he noticed Sasuke's silky black hair on the lowered head on his desk:

_Before he could even stop himself, he had gotten up from his desk and started to inspect Sasuke's head. After a few moments of silence, Sasuke picked up his head and was startled to be looking directly into Naruto's eyes._ _Sasuke jumped back with such force that his chair skidded and knocked into Aburame Shino's desk which was rather cute to the Blonde Fox. Sasuke looked back at Naruto. He gave many different looks with those ebony orbs; defiant, questioning, a little embarrassed, confused, and yet… vulnerable. It was that underlying vulnerability in the Raven's eyes that caused Naruto to think to himself, "_I think I may be falling for you, teme."

"What do you want?" _Sasuke had asked, clearly uncomfortable with the sudden closeness,_

_Naruto crept closer still to Sasuke's face, seeming to study it's every detail. Sasuke could probably still smell the lingering scent of crest on his breath and for some reason, Naruto could really care less. The deep dark of his eyes were hypnotizing to him. Just when Naruto couldn't fight the feelings in his loins any longer and was about to spring on Sasuke and kiss him as if it would be his last time, Naruto's better judgment had finally taken a hold of him. So, to cover up his actions, Naruto opened his mouth to speak. _"Oii, Sasuke... you don't look so good. You have bags under your eyes big enough to carry $1000 yen's worth of groceries"

_Sasuke looked at Naruto, perplexed by his concern…_

Naruto broke out of his reverie. "When Sasuke looked in my eyes, I saw someone who was as lonely as me. He had suffered the same lost I had, and I thought that maybe… he and I could be there for each other. I wanted to erase the darkness from his heart, and let him do the same for me. Only, my light wasn't enough to clear it from his."

Naruto looked down at the fire for a second, lost in the memories of him and Sasuke. After a few moments, he turned his head to say something more to Neji, when he felt the other boy's lips upon his own. He gently forced his way into Naruto's mouth and moved his tongue around, lashing against Naruto's. While the pale eyed boy and Naruto were making out, he casually wrapped his arms around Naruto, who was struggling against him, and pulled him in closer.

Sasuke's eyes opened wide in surprise and his eyes shifted from his normal black to the red of the sharingan. _"How dare him! He kissed my Naru-chan?"_ He thought to himself. He clenched his fist and was about to move, but he stopped himself when he saw Naruto's reaction.

Naruto broke the kiss and still tried to move himself from Neji.

"Neji, what are you doing? This isn't like you!"

"I know, Naruto-kun. It's just that I want you to look at me the way you still look at Uchiha. He's done so much to you, but you still look at him with such love. I want that to be me instead."

"Neji, I don't know what you're talking about. Sasu-chan and I are over."

"Your mouth says that, but your eyes say the opposite."

Naruto swiftly removed himself from Neji's embrace and backed away, "Neji, I don't know about this. This really isn't like you." He stated as a night bird flew across the moon

"Isn't it clear? He seeks to make you his. However, you're already taken. You just choose to not accept it." A quiet yet strong voice spoke from the shadows.

Neji went into fighting stance thinking they were infiltrated by another group of thugs. However, to Naruto, the voice was familiar. He casually turned and stared intently into the darkness.

"Sasu-chan?" he whispered.

The whole clearing seemingly went silent. As if even the creatures of the night had collectively held their breath and stopped in shock over this unexpected turn of events. Naruto slowly walked toward the tree. Everyone's eyes followed her.

"Sasu-chan, is it really you?"

Sasuke walked out from the trees. The moonlight caught his pale face. The sight of him right of the midst of them had caused shocked. Neji had brought out his kunai, ready to strike at the traitor. But Naruto only walked closer. His eyes wandered over Sasuke's face, a look of disbelief across his features.

That is, until Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"It really is you." he smiled softly in spite of himself and moved forward.


	7. The Best Laid Plans

**Shattered Dreams and Landscapes [#07/?]**

**Chapter Rating**: PG-13

**Chapter Summary: **Sasuke has appeared and Naruto finally makes his feelings known. Will they reunite or will this be the end of our couple? Tsunade scrambles to set things right and a mysterious villain makes an appearance.

**Author's Note: **First of all, I'd like to apologize to everyone for making you wait so long for chapter 7. I had so much going on, and I'll admit that I kind of lost steam with the story. So I realized I had to step away from it for a bit, and then start back on it with a fresh mind. I'll admit that if it wasn't for Kzdatgurl cheering me on, supporting me, and giving me awesome ideas (as well as some awesome contributions to the story itself), I doubt that I would've continued, honestly. (BTW, check out her work. She's a way better write than I am u/1472655/Kzdatgurl) Well, now that I have my 'mojo' back flowing, here is Chapter 7. Like I've said with every new chapter, whether it is negative or positive, please review and comment. If you have any ideas for this story, it would be greatly appreciated. I love input of all kinds.

The stars in the night sky over the forest were numerous. In the small clearing, a campfire lazily kept the long arms of the night at bay. The myriad of reds, oranges, and blues, combined to create a radiating heat. Illuminating the face, and revealing to the night the face of Sasuke Uchiha as he walked out from the trees. The moonlight caught his pale face. The sight of him had shaken Naruto to his core and Neji still had his kunai in his hand, preparing to strike. Except that Naruto started to walk closer to Sasuke. His eyes wandered over Sasuke's face, happily memorizing his handsome features.

"It really is you." he smiled softly and moved forward.

Sasuke smiled softly, it was something about seeing the firelight dance in Naruto's wide blue eyes that filled him with an intense longing for his love. He also moved forward to meet with Naruto and embrace him, thinking that Naruto had finally realized that Sasuke was serious about reclaiming their love. When he closed the gap between them, Sasuke suddenly he felt a powerful punch to his stomach that made him fly back past the direction he just came from. He slammed hard into a tree and created an impression of his body into the massive trunk. The cracking sound was heard all over the clearing, and a few birds were startled out of their sleep and took flight into the still night air. Neji suppressed a satisfied grin as Naruto glared at Sasuke, and flexed his fingers. He stalked over to Sasuke. Sasuke hadn't even moved yet, still shocked that Naruto even hit him, let alone the fact that he could pack such force behind his hit. His respect for him and the strength he obtained during his absence had actually risen. With as much dignity as he could muster, he attempted to pull himself out of the Sasuke-shaped impression of himself in the tree.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you leave the village? Don't you know that this idiotic stunt that you pulled could get you kicked out the village, or worse – thrown in jail to rot? Bakayarou! Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke continued to try to crawl out of the Sasuke-shaped hole in the trunk of the large tree.

"Well, Naru-chan, I thought that-" Sasuke started, but he was cut off by the still rampaging Naruto.

"Out of all the dumb ass things to choose to do, you do this! I can't believe you at all, Uchiha Sasuke!"

By this time, Sasuke had succeeded in extricating himself from his position. Neji watched the exchange between the two of them from a relatively safe distance. He and Sasuke caught brief eye contact and Neji began giving Sasuke a disdainfully smug expression. Sasuke averted his gaze from him before Hyuuga's expression angered him to the point where he would do something to upset his Fox. During this silent exchange between the two young men, Naruto was still rampaging. Sasuke knew that when Naruto went into a tangent like this, there was only one thing he could do to stop him.

"NARUTO," Sasuke yelled

"You never stop and think sometimes – what?" Naruto stopped his tirade to answer to his name being called.

Taking the opportunity of Naruto's distraction, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and pulled him into his embrace and kissed him deeply.

"Mmph," was the only sound Naruto made as Sasuke continued to kiss him, his tongue slowly invading the blonde's mouth. He struggled against him for the briefest of moments before he realized something: Sasuke was all he ever wanted. Yes, he was hurt deeply by what had transpired between them three years ago, but his heart was never emptied of Sasuke. It was kept full to the brim. Naruto relaxed into the slightly taller Raven's embraced and wrapped his arms around his neck and returned his kiss with as much passion as he could muster.

Neji stood wide-eyed with awe as the two young shinobi stood there and shared their kiss. His normally stoic face had turned into a mask of hatred and anger. Naruto and Sasuke finally separated their lips as Sasuke looked into the brilliant blue orbs with his own onyx ones.

"Why hasn't your mind come to grips with the decision your heart has made?" Sasuke inquired

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." Naruto stated.

Sasuke glanced down. "Are you sure?"

Naruto hit the tree behind him with a light thud. He wasn't aware that he'd been moving backward the entire time, or that Sasuke had been moving forward.

"I know what you've been thinking. I believe I can help you with that." Sasuke said as he traced his index finger along the blonde's full lips.

Naruto looked up at him and gave a great sigh of resignation. It didn't make any sense to keep lying to himself or to his heart. He knew full well what he was feeling and what he wanted in his life. It was always Sasuke. It was time to admit it. Not only to himself, but to the person he loved. "Sasuke… regardless of what I have said before, I've always loved you and longed to be back with you."

"So what's stopping you, Naru-chan?" Sasuke smiled as his heart began to beat faster from the happiness flowing through his body at his Fox's words.

"Me!" said a voice from Sasuke's right side. As he turned to address the objection, Neji's fist slammed into the Raven's jaw. There was such force behind it that Sasuke was ripped from his interlocking embrace with Naruto and was sent flying into the surrounding forest. Neji stood his ground, his fists clenched and his byakugan activated.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. He's not good for you. I refuse to sit idly by while this snake corrupts you. Even if you don't choose me, I'll be damned if you choose him!"

"Neji, you don't have to do this," Naruto protested, "This isn't like you, anyway. We can handle –" Naruto's pleas were interrupted by Sasuke's voice hidden from deep in the darkness of the forest.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu," (a/n: Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique) using the cover of darkness, Sasuke launched a counter attack. A large volley of small fireballs streaked through the air towards Neji.

"Hakkesho Kaiten," (a/n: Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven) Neji deflected the fireballs releasing chakra from every tenketsu (a/n: chakra point) in his body, spinning rapidly to parry the attack, creating a rotating shield of chakra around himself while simultaneously tossing away the deadly fire.

By this time, Sakura had awakened and narrowly dodged a deflected fireball.

"What the hell is going on?" Sakura demanded

"Sasuke and Neji are fighting," Naruto explained.

"I can see that, baka! Wait… Sasuke? What is he doing here?"

"I wish I could tell you, but these two won't stop trying to kill each other for me to find out!" Naruto answered while ducking a kunai that Sasuke had deftly deflected from Neji.

Sakura cracked her knuckles and then flexed her hand. "Fine, I'll handle this. We need answers, and these two aren't going to stop being idiots long enough for us to get 'em unless someone intervenes. Time for Okasho (a/n: Cherry Blossom Impact)!"

Before Naruto could reply, Sakura was off. Running in the direction of the two dueling Shinobi. She then gathers and kneads an immense amount of chakra inside her body, and a moment later all of it is gathered into her fist. When she approaches the area where the Raven and the Genius are locked in combat, she takes a flying leap into the air. As she lands between them, she punches into the ground, and that stored chakra is then released into it. When the ground is hit, it is pulverized into minute pieces by the excess shock, which are then scattered like flower petals, giving rise to the name "Cherry Blossom Impact."

As the very ground beneath them crumbles, the two shinobi jump back to find solid ground. Neji lands silently on his feet, and brushed himself casually, a look of disdain on his face. Sasuke lands by Naruto and stumbles back a bit. Naruto quickly steadied him so he wouldn't fall.

"Sakura, what the hell," Sasuke yelled in frustration, "That almost killed me!"

"Sakura-chan, did you have to use so much power?" Naruto asked calmly. Also, he was glad that for once, he wasn't on the receiving end of one of her hits.

"Well, I'll admit that I used a little too much force, but I was really pissed off about having my beauty sleep disturbed. Especially when we have a mission," Sakura replied, "Besides, how else were we supposed to glean any information from these two hot-headed idiots? Speaking of which…" Sakura's gaze shifted from one party to the other as a vein in her forehead violently throbbed. "Do I really need to remind everyone that we are on a mission out here?" She questioned finding it highly annoying that she always had to play the role of baby sitter.

Neji drops down from the tree limb he'd been perched on and silently looks in the opposite direction. "Are you two trying to give away our position? Because that's what it looks like." She pressed on as she looked toward the brown haired male who definitely should have known better.

Sasuke raised his arm to wipe his cheek free of soot.

Sakura rolled her eyes over the dark haired figure next to Naruto. "And what the heck are you doing here?"

"Hopefully, he'll be leaving." Neji commented.

Sasuke glared at the brown haired boy.

"Seriously Sasuke, you shouldn't be here." Sakura concurred, ignoring the other male's jab

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I have my reasons."

Neji ground his teeth audibly. "Well, I'm sure Lady Tsunade and the elders would love to hear it." He smirked knowing just how much trouble Sasuke would be in.

"Neji wait-" Naruto cut it.

"Don't tell me you're siding with the traitor Naruto?" Neji asked with a hint of disgust to his voice.

"He came back to the village; he protected us from Madara, his own flesh and blood! How is he a traitor?" Naruto jumped to the defensive.

"Sakura, did Sasuke not try to kill you and Naruto?" Neji asked, causing the girl in the middle to immediately look to the ground. "More than once might I add?"

Naruto simmered. "That was then."

"Naruto, no matter how you look at it Sasuke is not a good person... and he's not good for you." Neji clarified his pearl colored eyes as serious as life itself.

Sasuke tried to hold his tongue. There was no use arguing with Neji. They would only come to blows once again.

Naruto tightened his brows. "_You_ don't get to make that decision for _me_."

Sakura looked at the blonde. "Naruto, Sasuke has committed a lot of crimes..."

"And?" Naruto questioned her as he was surprised to hear her actually siding with Neji.

"And he needs to be taken back to Konoha and locked up since house arrest isn't his ideal." Neji interrupted.

"I'd like to see you try it." Sasuke scoffed.

Neji stepped forward only to be blocked by Sakura.

"Whoa, wait time out!" She said restraining the team captain.

Sasuke balled his fist before looking down as he felt Naruto's arm cross his chest. He looked at Naruto.

"Let's just call a truce for the night. We need to finished this mission and Sasuke, you need to go back to Konoha." Sakura proposed.

"That's not going to work for me." Sasuke refused right off the bat.

Naruto looked over.

"I need to talk to you. In private." Sasuke held a serious face.

Neji wasn't hearing what he wanted to hear. "Naruto, I'm the team captain on this mission. We can't afford to have liabilities hanging around. He has to go."

Naruto felt torn. Of course, he had a mission to fulfill. He owed it to his friend Gaara to see it through. However, Sasuke risked more than just his freedom to seek Naruto out. He risked his own life. Whatever he had to say was very important.

"Why can't you just mind your business for once?" Sasuke snapped.

"As I stated before, I'm captain here and he _is_ my business." Neji explained.

Sasuke let out a light growl. He didn't appreciate the insinuation.

"Neji, I don't want to compromise this mission but I need to at least hear him out." Naruto said looking Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke seemed to instantly calm.

Neji's jaw clenched.

"10 minutes." Naruto said to Sasuke as he figured that was ample time to say what he needed to say and go back to Konoha.

Sasuke nodded. He was gracious to get whatever time he could with Naruto. After the sentence he had just been dealt, 10 minutes would be like heaven for him right now.

As the two lovers went to find a quiet place in the forest to talk in private, Sakura looked Neji right in his eye, her annoyance showing clearly "Have you taken leave of your senses completely? You're supposed to be the captain of this mission, not brawling like an adolescent! Your actions could possibly jeopardize our mission! What about Gaara? Did you even think about him?"

Neji's look of frustration changed to one of contrition as Sakura's words sunk in. He normally was more reserved than this. He knows that when one gives into his emotions, he leaves himself open to making rash decisions that could destroy the team & ruin the success of the mission. That would be something that he knows he would never be able to forgive himself for- especially if something happened to Naruto. He held his head down and sighed.

"You're right Sakura. I allowed my emotions to get in the way and I jeopardized the mission. Forgive me."

Sakura sighed, "I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to, Neji-taichou," she said while nodding her head in the direction that Naruto and Sasuke departed.

"I've missed you, Sasu-chan," Naruto said to Sasuke in low tones while Sakura spoke to Neji, "But I'm on a mission. Why couldn't this wait?"

"I had to see you, Naru-chan," Sasuke replied, embracing his Fox, "There's a problem."

"What problem is so big that you would take a chance on messing up your chances at Konoha?"

"That's just it, Naru-chan. You see, it's like this…"

******SasuxNaru******

She was buried beneath a cloak of deep blue. In the fabric are sewn tiny dots of great fire. Ablaze, they all sparkle against the dark blue and they seem to all dance and dance with a smile. She sat on a rock overlooking a small waterfall that crashed down into the waiting pool below. The fireflies danced around her, seeming to play on the night winds. He approached her silently. She smiled to herself. Despite the fact that he was attempting to be stealthy, she would always feel him.

"It took you long enough, Dan." Tsunade said as she relaxed into the man's embrace, "I thought you were never going to show."

"I'll always show up when it comes to you. No matter how far I am. I will always be here for you."

Tsunade's dream was interrupted but frantic knocking on her door. Blurry red eyes looked up from the desk that the 5th Hokage's head was currently occupying before her sake fueled dream was interrupted. The bottle lying alongside her, empty.

"Ugh, dammit all to hell! Right when things were getting good, too. Piss off, will ya?" Tsunade grumbled, settling back into the crook of her arm trying to revisit the sweet place and the arms of her dead lover. The knocking resumed, more urgently. "Dammit, I said PISS OFF!" She growled. Getting up from her seat, she stomped over to the door and flung it open. She was going to give whoever it was on the other side what for. As she opened her mouth to let out a string of choice curse words, Shizune pushed her way into the Hokage's office and shut the door behind her.

"Shizune, what the hell," Tsunade stammered as her niece locked the door, and moved about the office as if she were trying to make sure that nobody was around. This unusual behavior piqued her interest. She needs answers. Now. "This isn't like you, Shizune. What's going on?"

After convincing herself there were no spies or anything about, Shizune relaxed a bit. Although it was not by much, "Tsunade-hime, I have urgent news and nobody knows of it yet. I had to come to you first before anything was said which would cause an alarm."

"Spit it the hell out, Shizune. What's wrong? Don't string me along like this!"

"It's Sasuke-kun!" Shizune answered, sounding as though she were on the verge of tears

"What did he do now?" Tsunade remarked rather dismissively, thinking that he had gotten into another scrap with a random village that couldn't keep his tongue in his mouth. She sauntered back over to her desk and picked up the sake bottle. There should be at least a shot left. She shook the bottle.

"He left the village." Shizune stated matter-of-factly.

The sound of the sake bottle hitting the floor was the next sound Shizune heard before the Hokage slammed her fist onto the desk, breaking it neatly in half. "HE DID WHAT?" Tsunade yelled almost in a screech as Shizune's face flushed. That's the 3rd desk this month. She made a mental note to call the furniture store first thing in the morning. "OF ALL THE PIG-HEADED, IRRESPONSIBLE, FOOLISH THINGS THAT THE PALE-FACED BRAT COULD EVEN POSSIBLY THINK OF," Tsunade continued to rant, "It's not even time yet!"

Shizune was allowing Tsunade's rage to calm down before she said anything more, but her last words didn't sound quite right to her. "I'm sorry, Tsunade-hime. What do you mean by, 'it's not even time yet?'"

"Never mind, it's irrelevant. Get me Nara Shikamaru here, NOW!" Tsunade punched a hole in the wall as Shizune winced. She'll have to call a contractor as well. "And while you're at it, bring me Inuzaka Kiba here as well. I'll need them to bring me back that Raven-haired dolt! Oh, and keep this as quiet as possible for as long as you can. The last thing I need right now is the elders sniffing about and making this even more difficult that what it needs to be. I swear, that old lady is going to say the wrong thing to me and I'm going to stomp the wrinkles out of that old, dried-up…" Tsunade stomped past Shizune and out of her office. There was some aged Sake in her bedroom that was calling her name and she intended to answer it. Shizune quietly left the office after her, and she then departed in the opposite direction. She had her orders, and now she's going to carry them out.

******SasuxNaru******

Built during the reign of the First Hokage, The Hokage Residence is supposed to be a large mansion occupied by the Hokage during their reign, and it was located close to both the Academy as well as the Hokage Monument. It is also meant to be one of the largest buildings in Konoha, towering over most other buildings. It was filled with many forbidden scrolls, in which lied the secrets to many techniques. However, after Pain's onslaught, the original building was destroyed. During Konoha's reconstruction after the 4th Shinobi World War, the Hokage Residence was the first building rebuilt. As a symbol to others that despite the hardships that Konohagakure has endured, they will continue to thrive.

The construction site was the perfect place for… guest.

Amongst the various odds and ends on the Hokage's now broken desk in her office; a spider crept down the leg of the desk towards the window. Once it got to the window sill, it spun a few threads and coasted on the winds out into the forest outside Konoha. In the darkness of the still forest; a lone figure stood, holding their hand out as if they were expecting a present of some kind. The spider gently landed onto the person's hand and crawled up their arm to their shoulder. The person leaned their head down as if the spider was telling them a secret.

Clearly this was no ordinary spider. This was Yamashiro, a summoned spider. One of the many offspring of Kyodaigumo,the personal summon of the deceased Kidomaru. The clouds over the crescent moon shifted, allowing the scant, soft moonlight to gently cascade upon the person, revealing the person's soft red hair and the smirk upon their lips; which quickly spread into a wicked grin.

"So, Sasuke has moved out to see his little boy toy," the person said out loud to the now retreating spider that disappeared in a small cloud of smoke, "Well, it seems that things are moving at a pretty fine pace. Soon, I'll be able to implement my plan." The person adjusted their glasses, and began to walk away into the dark of the forest.

******SasuxNaru******

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes. His cerulean blue eyes always calmed him. Like when a person would stand by the sea shore and get lost amongst the gentle waves. There were many nights during his time away when he would oft dream of looking into his eyes once again. Feeling his own lips pressed against him, hearing Naruto's laugh. The way he would frown ever so adorably when he was frustrated with him. Naruto was a very calming influence to Sasuke's turbulent life. Sasuke must've stared at Naruto too intently, because he began to blush.

"What is it, dobe?" Sasuke inquired

"Teme, we only have 10 minutes. I do have a mission to finish. Not only that, you have to return to the village as soon as possible. I don't want you to risk anything at all."

Sasuke saw the fear and hurt creep into his eyes, and felt his heart shudder. "Ano… that's what I came to talk to you about, actually," Sasuke began, "It's about my sentencing."

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that Baa-chan finally gave you a say so?"

"Yes, Naru-chan. You see-"

"That is just great," Naruto interrupted, holding his head down and looking at the floor, "I know that they only gave you like community service or something. You helped end the Ninja war and protected countless lives. I knew that had to count for something."

"Naru, please, let me finish my sent – " Sasuke began, but Naruto kept on talking

"I mean, I had my doubts at first, obviously. Especially with the way you were doing things in the beginning. I always had hope though. I knew that things would be alright in the end!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and held him firmly, "Naruto, please listen. It's not what you're thinking. In fact, it's…"

Naruto placed a finger on Sasuke's lips, silencing him. He picked up his head and looked into Sasuke's eyes. They were filling up with moisture and a single tear escaped. "You really still think that I'm the dumb ass from before that couldn't even create a clone properly, don't you?" Naruto said, his voice breaking, "Like you're really going to trek across the land to come find me to tell me good news?" Naruto asked him, the tears flowing freely now, "After I've finally stopped myself from denying my feelings and let you back in, I'm supposed to lose you again?"

Sasuke's heart broke as he saw his lover's tears. The last thing Sasuke wanted to do was make his Naru-cry. Granted, he knew that delivering this news wouldn't make for a joyful occasion, but it still cleaved his heart in two to see his reason to smile in such pain.

"I'm sorry, Naru-chan. I didn't even think that you would catch on and you were merely trying to cushion the emotional blow. I guess in my time away, I've forgotten that you're much more in tune than what you were before."

"Indeed, Sasuke. You've got to give me more credit. After all, I've beaten you before. Remember?" Naruto said with a hint of a smile.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms and embraced him tightly, kissing the top of his head. "Naru-chan, you've had me beaten from the very beginning. You've had a submission hold on my heart this entire time. I love you."

"I love you too, Sasu-chan. So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have a mission now. However, I can't leave you alone during a time like this. Hey, I have an idea!" Naruto exclaimed as he wiped the tears from his face, "Of course, something tells me that I'm going to have a lot of trouble come my way."

"Hn…" Sasuke said rather skeptically, "Just what is going on in that pretty blond head of yours?"

"You'll see," Naruto said rather brightly as he disengaged himself from Sasuke's embrace, grabbed his arm and took him back to the campsite, "Just don't say anything and let me do all the talking."

******SasuxNaru******

Nara Shikamaru yawned and scratched his head as he stood before the desk or rather the remnants of Tsunade's desk. His hair was free from his normal ponytail and hung loose around his shoulders and he still had his pajamas on. In fact, part of him was still in his warm bed sleeping and hoping that a worried Shizune knocking at his door at 3am was just a weird dream from eating too much Korean barbeque which Choji the night before. Inuzaka Kiba stood next to him wearing just a pair of pajama pants, his muscular upper body still warm from the bed sheets. Shizune offered to wait while he at least put a shirt on, but he refused saying that if Tsunade can summon people at 3am, then he can come dressed as he damn well pleased. Time was of the essence, so Shizune didn't argue. Besides, Tsunade was so upset that she didn't even notice. The Hokage paced in front of the two chunin, occasionally muttering curse words to herself. After a few moments of this, Kiba decided to speak.

"Look, if you wanted us to watch your walk and curse, why couldn't this have waited until a decent hour of the day? Like 12pm." He said with a tired yawn

Shikamaru took a couple steps to his right and just in time too. Because Tsunade's fist had just connected with Kiba's jaw and he fell into the space that Shikamaru had just occupied. Kiba and Naruto seemed to always know the 'right' thing to say to get a person to react. Of course, it was a reaction of violence that neither one of them wanted, but they always managed to get it. Tsunade sighed and looked at Shikamaru.

"When that knucklehead comes to, I want you to get dressed and prepared. I need you to assemble a team and find that idiot, Sasuke. He snuck out of the village."

Shikamaru knew that Sasuke was going to do just that, but he didn't know that he was going to act this soon. The one time he didn't think to make a contingency plan, this is what happens.

"Damn it. We knew that he was going to leave, but not this soon. It seems the plan has been ruined. I'll think of a way to fix everything while we go to retrieve him and bring him back."

"No, Shikamaru. That ship has sailed. Not every component of what we were planning will be ready, so we should just scrap it. I'm going to approach the elders and I'm going to fight them again for a less harsh sentence. I'm tired of those geriatric dinosaurs making my life difficult. Especially Koharu Utatane. I swear she won't be happy unless she undermines every decision I ever make!" Kiba made a slight moaning noise as he began to come to, and Tsunade glared down at him, "Shikamaru, you know what to do. Get that insolent ass up off of my floor, and carry out my orders." Shikamaru helped the now disoriented Kiba to his feet. He gingerly massaged his swollen jaw. "I thought I was dreaming. Damn, she hits hard." Shikamaru grimaced as he escorted the wobbly Inuzaka out of the office. "Maybe next time you'll just shut up, be patient and listen. Actually, disregard that. I forgot who I was talking to. You're never going to learn… how troublesome."

Tsunade watched the two leave her chambers and she turned away in frustration when they closed the door behind them. She picked up her chair and threw it into the wall. It shattered upon impact with a loud noise. Shizune poked her head inside to investigate the sound and noticed the broken remains of the chair on the floor. Her face blanched. Now she's going to have to have the chair replaced as well.

"Oh Kami," Shizune whispered to herself as she closed the door back behind her, "It seems that my work is never done…"

******SasuxNaru******

**Omake**

**Naruto**: Hey, you know it's been almost a year since you've been working on this story, right?

**Phoenix**: I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun! I have the new chapter up now. Please forgive me!

**Sasuke**: Yeah, you've been seriously slacking

**Phoenix**: You too? I said I'm sorry. Please, forgive me!

**Naruto**: You're forgiven, but only under one condition

**Phoenix**: *Backs away nervously as the two of them advance on him slowly* Er… and what might this 'condition' be?

**Sasuke**: *gives Phoenix a wicked smile* Oh, you'll see.

**Naruto**: Definitely

_Fifteen minutes later…_

**Phoenix**: *cries* HEY! LET ME GO! DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO HANDCUFF ME TO THE LAPTOP?

**Naruto**: Less talking, more typing!

**Sasuke**: Yeah, you can't leave until you get this story finished.

**Phoenix**: !


	8. Decisions, Decisions

**Shattered Dreams and Landscapes [#08/?]**

**Chapter Rating**: M for some lemons and foul language

**Chapter Summary: **Neji and Naruto are at odds about a decision that would probably jeopardize the mission. Shikamaru and Kiba set about to start their own mission while a person's obsession may lead him down a dangerous path. Two lovers rekindle what they both thought was lost, while a Kazekage debates with his family as well as himself about a decision that could drastically change everything in his world.

**Author's Note: **Hey everybody, how are you doing? I'm happy that I didn't make everybody wait too long for chapter 8; this one seemed to have come quite easy for me. Hopefully, the blockage will stay away so I can finish this up for you guys. I've always hated to get engrossed in a good story only to find that the author abandoned the story. I don't want to be one of those people, so even if it takes me decades, I'm going to finish this story for you. So, now here is Chapter 8 for your enjoyment. Like I've said with every chapter, whether it is negative or positive, please R&R. If you have any ideas for me to throw into this story, it would be greatly appreciated. I love input of all kinds. I paraphrased from a poem about the stars entitled Bright Night by Michael J. Adamovic . ?poem=1837 I wanted to give him his credit.

"No, I tell you. In fact, the answer is hell no!" Neji crossed his arms over his chest while he glared at Naruto. He couldn't believe his ears. "You know what, not even hell no will suffice. How about this? Fuck no!"

"Why not, Neji? It's a great idea," Naruto said, trying not to pout, but the fact that Neji was being obstinate wasn't helping at all, "Why can't you see that it is?"

"Only an idiot like you would think that would be a great idea," Neji continued to protest, "That idea has 'disaster' written all over it. You're just thinking with the wrong head."

After Neji's comment, Sasuke frowned while Sakura suddenly became interested in the cloud formations in the sky. Naruto attempted to fight the blush that was slowly creeping up, but failed miserably. "My er... parts has nothing to do with this." He protested, "Look, Sasuke will be an asset to this mission!"

"Face facts, Uzumaki Naruto," Neji replied with a sigh, "Sasuke's need to see you is the final action that has sealed his fate with the higher ups. If we take him along on this mission, we might as well get traitor tattooed on our foreheads. For the record, I have more than enough markings on my forehead, thank you very much." He stopped his rant. Naruto crossed his arms across his chest. The pout that he was fighting now showed up on his face clearly. He gave a very deep sigh. Neji, feeling he had won the debate, gently placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Sakura pulled Sasuke back by his collar as Neji continued to speak to Naruto. This time, in a softer tone, "Naruto, you should be smart about this and just give up the idea."

Naruto shrugged Neji's hand off of his shoulder, "You've clearly forgotten about who I am. So you should give up on me giving up. Also, if being smarter means what you say it does, I'll remain a fool my entire life! Sasuke is coming and that is that!"

"Naruto, please! Just-" Naruto walked off before Neji could finish his sentence. As he passed by Sasuke, he grabbed him by the wrist and led him off into the darkness of the woods. Sasuke gave Neji an almost apologetic glance as the angry Naruto almost carried Sasuke off. Sakura watched them disappear into the foliage and when she felt they were out of earshot, turned to look over at the now fuming Neji.

"You know what," Sakura said to Neji in a soft, consoling voice, "I remember something that Jiraiya-sensei once said: 'The most important ninja talent... is not the number of techniques one acquires. The most important thing... is a spirit that never gives up!'"

Neji weighed the wisdom of the quote in his mind for a few moments before speaking. A slight smirk came to his face, "And our dear Naruto has that spirit in spades." With a soft chuckle Sakura stood up and patted Neji on the shoulder, "Yes, he has more than enough for this entire group." Neji turned to look at her and his smirk faded to his normal stoic expression. "Uchiha can join the mission if it will keep Naruto's head in the game. However, if he takes even the smallest step out of line, I will kill the traitor myself, and I'll just settle things with Naruto later."

Sakura said nothing as Neji attempted to put their campsite back to rights. There were only a precious few hours of the night left and he needed sleep to replenish his energy.

******SasuxNaru******

Across the land in the night sky, the stars shone brightly through the dark night. The stars glow like embers in the sky. The stars have been there since the start of time, watching over mankind and they will illuminate the sky for times to come. They are far away and they might be dim but they represent hope to all around.

To the young man watching the stars above, hope was really all he had left. The night was really cool. Deathly so. However, to one born and raised in the harsh, bi-polar desert climes, it was merely a chill in the air. Despite the fact that his breath came out in tiny plumes of fog as he contemplated his choices.

The young man is not really one for showing any type of emotion. So when his keen senses detected movement behind him, his only reaction was when the ninja's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Without speaking a word, a large column of sand rose up ghost like around him seemingly from nowhere. He casually turned towards the person behind him.

"Announce yourself, or die." He wasn't one for many words, neither.

"Gaara, it's me. Please relax. I merely came to check on you and to talk for a bit." The female's voice replied calmly. Yet, there was a bit more there. Was it... concern? Or was it fear?

The sand disappeared and retreated back into the gourd. He turned back to look up at the stars. "I could have killed you, Temari." He stated simply in his raspy voice.

"It was a risk I wanted to take. I had to make sure my brother is alright," Temari replied, taking on a bit of a jovial tone. When her sentence was replied with a stony silence, Temari continued on, "If you're up to it. I would like an explanation."

Gaara continued to say nothing. He merely turned to look at his elder sister. After his 'transformation' of sorts, he did grow to have some sort of... attachment for her & their brother, but he was really confused as to why she & Kankuro had always went out of their way to show him such love and support. He used to be such a monster. Temari gently cleared her throat, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Explanation?"

"Yes, I want to know why you want to do this."

"..."

"Gaara, I want you to reconsider. Think about what you're taking back into yourself. You know that with its innate rage and bloodlust, Shukaku relishes the opportunity to kill anyone in sight! Why would the Kazekage do something as selfish as put his entire village in danger?"

"You doubt my ability to control Shukaku," Gaara meant it as a question but due to his demeanor, it sounded more of a statement, "Why."

Temari sighed softly. This conversation wasn't turning out the way she had it planned in her head. "That's not what I'm trying to say, Otouto (a/n: Little Brother)" she replied, changing her tact, "I mean that with his influence back in your life, you stand to lose more than just sleep."

There was more silence as her words penetrated into his psyche. He knew she was right, but there was a deeper reason for him wanting to reclaim the mantle of jinchuriki. She wouldn't understand. Being a person such as that was to have an existence of loneliness. She would never know what it was like to be viewed by those around him as the tailed beasts that had been sealed within him, now as human being. These types of thinking lead to prejudice and being hated and feared. Something that he would willingly go through if that would be by his side. Gaara knew that if he would be his companion, he would be made whole and the dull, throbbing ache that was in his chest would stop. For years, his thoughts have been revolving around those deep, sympathetic blue eyes.

"You don't and can't understand, Temari," Gaara said and walked past her into the building, "Shitsurei shimasu (a/n: excuse me)"

Temari watched her brother's back as he walked away from her. The chasm growing between them because of his decision seemed to grow by 20 feet now.

"Gaara..."

******SasuxNaru******

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Kiba asked while failing at the attempt to stifle his yawn. He sat on the edge of Shikamaru's bed and absentmindedly picked at his ear. While Shikamaru was preparing himself for the mission, he turned to look at his friend. "With the exclusion of Naruto & the addition of Hinata, you're using the same strategy you used about four years ago."

Shikamaru was mildly surprised over the fact that Kiba remembered that. Normally, he can barely even remember to keep his mangy hide safe during missions. Let alone remember tactics from years before. He smirked slightly.

"That is very impressive, Kiba."

"What is impressive?"

"The fact that you remembered the tactic from years ago is very impressive."

"Quit underestimating me, you fuzzy haired jerk!"

"Fuzzy haired? You're the one that resembles Harionna!" (A/N: Harionna is a Japanese mythological creature that is said to be a beautiful woman with extremely long hair tipped with thorn-like barbs.)

"Nani? I do not look a female at all!"

At this point, Shikamaru merely sighed. He couldn't believe that the female part was the only part of the insult that he managed to get. Sometimes he can be so dense. How troublesome. "You're right, Kiba. Shall we go round up the others?"

Shikamaru looked back into the mirror. He quickly put his hair into his trademark ponytail, and put in the earrings that Asuma-sensei gave the team before his untimely death. He sighed as he made a mental checklist of the items that he would need for his mission. He then turned from the mirror and picked up his bag as he exited his room. Kiba got up from his seat with a smirk and began to walk towards the bedroom door. Shikamaru shook his head as they exited.

"Oi, Shikamaru."

"Yes?"

"When you mentioned the Harionna, you were talking about my hair, right?"

Shikamaru looked at his friend for a few moments. Kiba, feeling awkward began to blush slightly

"Well you were, right?"

"Mendokusai" (A/N: short form Japanese for saying "How troublesome." The proper polite/neutral form is mendokusakutte)

"That's not answering my question!"

"You figure it out; I have other things to contemplate right now."

"Just answer the damn question!"

After nearly 10 minutes of being ignored, Kiba followed after Shikamaru, sulking. Shikamaru wanted to laugh at his friend's petulance, but he had other pressing matters to attend to. In all honesty he, Hinata and Kiba would be more than enough to simply retrieve Sasuke and bring him back. However, there was something in the back of his head that was nagging him. He knew that Naruto and Sasuke were going to need his help - and soon.

"If you need assistance, I'll offer you my aid." A voice cut through the darkness as Kiba and Shikamaru approached the Hyuuga living areas. Kiba turned around in a defensive stance, a kunai seeming to materialize in his hand from nowhere. Shikamaru turned with his hands forming the rat hand seal to begin using Kage Nui no Jutsu (A/N: Shadow Sewing Technique). Shikamaru's eyes widened as recognition kicked in.

"Sai, dammit all! You came real close to getting you pale ass kicked all up and down Konoha!" Kiba yelled at the former Root operative. Apparently, Kiba realized who he was just as soon as Shikamaru did. Shikamaru and Kiba came out of their stances and looked at the pale young man. Sai closed his book and placed it under his arm.

"Gomenasai, I should've been more aware of the situation and announced my presence to you."

"It's alright, Sai. No harm done."

"Like fuck! My heart is still pounding!"

"... Right. Well, Shikamaru-kun, my offer for assistance still stands."

"Well what would make you think we're about to start a mission, Sai" Shikamaru replied, hoping he would notice that he dropped the honorific. Despite the fact that he's shown his loyalty to Konoha more than once, he didn't like the way he openly lusted after and repeatedly try to bed his friend, Naruto. "It's not like we were sending out any signals."

Sai smirked at his associate's words. "So, you and Kiba-kun were simply having a midnight stroll together? I didn't know you two were an item."

"What the fuck? Oh, hell no!"

"Sai, that was uncalled for."

"Well, if you weren't preparing for a mission and you weren't on a date..."

"Oh, fuck this. We're on a mission to get Sasuke back," Kiba nearly yelled at the pale young man, "He went off to find Naruto."

Shikamaru covered his face with his hand in exasperation. It clearly didn't take much to get information out of him. "_Yamanaka Inoichi would've been so proud._" Shikamaru mused; a slight smirk came to the corner of his lips.

A bitter light came into Sai's eyes, other than that, there was no other indication of the rage that built up inside him after hearing this news, "I will accompany you," he said in his naturally calm and seemingly emotionless monotone, "You have need of my skills."

If it wasn't for the fact that Shikamaru felt that he needed as many bodies as possible to assist him, he would've told him no, but he learned to trust his instincts "Sure Sai," Shikamaru said, "_Even though you're just coming along to claim Naruto. I'll make sure that won't happen._" He thought to himself.

Shikamaru was never this possessive of his friends, but he didn't appreciate the way Sai pursued Naruto. Much like how a wolf would stalk a deer. So Shikamaru made a promise to himself that he would protect his friend from this predator.

Kiba looked between the two young shinobi; he didn't know what unspoken thing was going on between these two, so he figured he should diffuse the situation as best he could. "Sai, go and get ready. We're leaving at dawn."

Sai nodded his head and without another word, he departed to prepare. When he was out of earshot, Kiba looked at his friend.

"Dude, what the fuck was that about?"

"He rubs me the wrong way."

"That fuckin much was obvious. My question is why?"

"It's the way he pursues Naruto. It's not out of love, or even lust. It's possessiveness. Something like that can be very dangerous. I don't trust him when it comes to Naruto."

"You think it's wise to have him with us?"

"It's best to keep him around, Kiba. No aru taka wa tsume wo kakusu," (A/N: The talented hawk hides its claws. Meaning: Hide your expertise until it is requested.)

"You really think that he has something up his sleeve?"

"If he doesn't than I'm an idiot."

Shikamaru was many things, but he was definitely not an idiot.

"C'mon, Shikamaru. Let's go get Hinata."

"Yes, let's hurry."

******SasuxNaru******

"Hey, slow down. Where are you going?" Sasuke said as he was half walked, half dragged after an agitated Naruto.

"We need to talk. Preferably somewhere private," was all Naruto would say. His mind was full of conflicting emotions, and he needed to talk to sort them out.

"Who do you think would be listening? There's only the two of us out here."

Naruto said nothing, but just continued to walk until he saw an old cave. The cave had partially fallen in; the top had a large hole in it. Because the sun was able to get onto the cave floor, moss and grass had been able to grow, covering it with a soft cushion of greenery. The walls were still fairly high and water was bubbling out of a tiny spring at the back, filling a small hollow in a rock before draining into a crevice below the hollow.

"I bet this place would be beautiful in the daytime." Naruto murmured to himself; making a mental note to return to this place to further study his Sage Mode.

The two lovers entered into the cave and as they sat and gotten comfortable, Naruto spoke. "If you are to continue with me, we must take care of my problem."

"What problem?" Sasuke asked at first confused, then concerned. The last thing he needed was Naruto under any duress.

"It's not that big of a thing, no need to get so concerned," Naruto demurred, a faint blush coming to his cheeks, "I just have some things on my mind."

Sasuke looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Sasu-chan, I'm so happy that you're back in my life," he gave Sasuke a chaste kiss on the lips. "Very, very happy. It's just that... I don't want a repeat of how things turned out before." Naruto said, all his words coming out in a rush.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, in the quickly enveloping silence; he came to the realization that Naruto was very deeply damaged by his defection. In the one sentence that his beloved uttered, he finally saw to what extent the damage his actions caused.

"Naruto, I'm-"

"I know. You're sorry. You've already been forgiven by my heart. Even though my head was just too stubborn to admit it," Naruto said with a soft, sad smile on his lips, "I'm not looking for an apology, I'm looking for you to stay by my side... and actually stick to what you said."

The pain in the words of his Naru-chan was too much to bear. He sighed loudly then approached Naruto and grabbed him, bringing his lips down on his reunited lover's. He sucked on the kitsune's lower lip and when Naruto gave a soft moan of pleasure, Sasuke slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth, pulling him against his body harder. This got the response he was looking for. Naruto reached up and brought his arms around Sasuke's neck as Sasuke continued to hold him about the waist, pressing against each other, their bodies nearly becoming one. Enmeshed in a haze of ecstasy.

He opened his mouth and allowed Sasuke to explore to his heart's content, reaching out with his own tongue to gently run it against his lover's. He began to feel light headed, it was very pleasurable and Sasuke groaned when Naruto scraped his nails down his back.

They broke apart both panting slightly, their eyes glazed over with love... and a deep, intense sense of longing. Naruto was about to go in for another kiss before Sasuke stopped him. Naruto opened his eyes wide in surprise as the raven smirked at him slightly. "Before we go any further, I need to say this."

Naruto crossed his legs and looked into the dark eyes of the Raven. "What is it Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke looked into the blue orbs of his beloved and had a pang of guilt stab him in the heart. "_How many times have those eyes cried over me while I pursued my selfish endeavors?_" Sasuke thought as he reached up to cup Naruto's cheek in his hand. He smiled as Naruto leaned into the hand and nuzzled it gently.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke began his tone very serious. Naruto recognized the tone and looked into his lover's eyes and focused on what he had to say intently, "I acknowledge that I have been selfish. My selfishness caused you deep pain while I pursued power. I was completely unaware of the damage that I brought to your heart."

Naruto's breathing hitched as Sasuke brought his hand to his chest and placed his hand over his heart.

"Naruto, from here until the day that we ascend the heavens to Kami, I pledge to you that I will be your friend, lover, consort, support, sparring partner and everything that you could ever need. That is, if you'll have me."

Naruto merely stared at Sasuke. His eyes were opened wide and were beginning to brim with tears. At first Sasuke thought that he might have said something wrong because of the silence and tears. His gaze drifted down to the moss beneath them when Naruto finally spoke.

"That almost sounded like a proposal."

Sasuke gave one of his very rare grins, "It could be, if you want it to be."

"We'll see about that later," Naruto said with a wink.

Naruto pushed his lover to the soft floor of the cave and climbed on top of him kissing him deeply and was rewarded with a moan and his back being rubbed by Sasuke.

The gentle sensations from his back went straight to his groin and his manhood became hard in an instant. He pushed it against Sasuke and moved his lips down to his neck, sucking gently and licking, growing more excited at the moans he was hearing from his lover's lips. He nipped gently and Sasuke smirked up at him.

"So who exactly is the seme in this deal?"

"Shut up, teme."

Naruto was really getting off from being in control and the heady sensation threatened to overwhelm him. He again kissed, licked and sucked on Sasuke's neck getting him to relax and groan again.

Naruto began to remove Sasuke's clothing, licking and kissing when he saw bare skin below him. He was currently working on his chest, flicking his tongue over the hardening bud of his nipples. He ran his nails over Sasuke's stomach and sides causing his Raven to squirm and pant under these administrations.

"That feels so good, Naru-chan," he moaned out, unable to stop himself, the fiery sensations were driving him wild and he thought his head was going to burst at the pleasure he was feeling.

Naruto began to nip lightly down his lover's stomach and abs purposely teasing him to get him to moan out louder. Sasuke was squirming so hard that he had to hold him down with his hands as he ran his tongue across his belly just above the waistline of his pants.

"Naruto!" cried out Sasuke, his eyes opening wide at the shock that went through him. He was gasping hard trying to catch his breath; he tried to lift his hips wanting so badly to feel that tortuous tongue on his aching member.

"Say my name again," the excited Kitsune growled out. When he only heard panting he swirled his tongue again across his Raven's belly, nipping lightly with his teeth and using his nails to drag down Sasuke's pants.

"Na…Na…ruto," breathed out Sasuke, lifting his rear so his lover could completely disrobe him.

He gasped out loudly when he felt teeth nipping along his hip bone and nails dragging along his thigh.

"Tell me what you want, Sasuke," Naruto teased his lover with his tongue, his voice deep and husky. He was enjoying the heated responses he was getting from his normally cold lover and was finding it more than exciting that he could get Sasuke to lose his famous discipline over his emotions so much.

"Please, I want to be in your mouth," Sasuke moaned out, all control gone. The sensations he was feeling with Naruto nipping and licking so close to his cock was making him want to scream.

"Beg some more and maybe I'll do it." He held Sasuke's hips down and blew over the tip of his manhood.

Sasuke did not hold back the scream of pleasure he felt. "Kami, Naruto, please, I'll do anything you want, just please do it!"

Naruto smirked, really enjoying how reactive his normally unresponsive lover was and put the tip of his tongue on the tip of Sasuke's manhood and licked slowly around the head, not putting his mouth on it yet.

He looked up to see Sasuke's eyes roll into the back of his head and he wanted to take him right then but he held back, needing to hear his Raven beg and plead some more.

He ran his tongue up the shaft right where the large vein that supplied blood to the engorged member was, again swirling his tongue around and under the head. He stopped and gently grazed his teeth across the tip.

"Ungh, Naruto, don't stop I need more"

He put all of Sasuke's large manhood in his mouth and began to move his head up and down, sucking hard on the up stroke and flicking his tongue across the tip before again pushing down.

Sasuke's emotions went on overload, the fear of being discovered in the cave and the pleasure he was now receiving from his Fox was too much and he yelped and moaned, crying out loudly as he got closer to his release. Naruto was having a hard time to hold him still.

Growling low and deep, Naruto sat up and practically ripped his clothing off himself. He brought his head down once more taking all of Sasuke into his throat when he felt his lover drip the precum, Sasuke moaning so loud, it was beginning to sound like he was almost howling. Naruto swallowed, surprised at the taste. He decided he liked it.

Right when Sasuke thought he couldn't take any more and was about to release his seed into his Fox's mouth and throat, Naruto stopped.

"Wh-why did you stop?" Sasuke asked, his heart pounding hard against his chest and he was panting heavily.

Naruto gave his lover and innocent look as if he had no idea as to what Sasuke was speaking of. "Well, I wasn't done."

"Oh."

"Yes, Sasuke. Just relax and let me do this."

"Okay."

Naruto guided Sasuke into a sitting position, his back against a soft moss covered rock. Naruto scooted forward towards his seated Raven, pushing his legs wide apart so his manhood was displayed. The young Toad Sage then squatted, resting his weight on the balls of his feet, his own legs spread wide so he had a knee on either side of Sasuke's torso. He pressed his body forward, groaning at the feel of his cock rubbing against the hard muscles of the Dark Heir's abdomen, and brought his arm around behind his lover's neck to keep him balanced. He raised himself up enough so that his tight opening was positioned above Sasuke's throbbing appendage. "Are you ready to go in," he sighed softly, resting his forehead against Sasuke's.

Sasuke could only nod; he was practically salivating due to the anticipation of being inside his Fox again. He waited more days than he can count to be able to be inside his warm tunnel again.

Naruto reached down and held the large, throbbing member in place as he sat back down, enveloping Sasuke slowly inside his own tight heat. Sasuke heard Naruto wince at the initial pain of penetration so he didn't try to thrust upwards, instead waiting for his mate to become comfortable and fully impaled in his own time. He knew that it had been a very, very long time since Naruto has been penetrated, so he willed himself to be patient. When he was all the way in, he put one arm around Naruto's shoulder to hold him close, the other he left draped behind the Fox's back, cupping the cheek of his mate's rear with his hand.

Naruto began to move up and down, slowly at first and then faster, flicking his hips towards his Raven when he was all the way down his shaft, putting more of that thick muscle into himself. Sasuke helped lift him with his hand under his right globe, his breath coming in hard pants.

"Y-you are so tight, Naru-chan," Sasuke moaned. He wanted to move himself but he didn't want to hurt his Fox, so he had to wait for his lover to set the pace.

Naruto too was panting hard, the position he had put them in, with his legs spread as they were, made his inner muscles tighten more than they normally would, increasing the pleasure for them both. He leaned his head in capturing Sasuke's lips in a kiss, pushing his tongue into the hot cavern and tasting his Raven fully. It made his head swim and he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out long.

"I've missed you, Sasuke."

"I've missed you more, Naru-chan."

"Mmm; I love you so much."

"Hn... Naruto, I love you too. I should've never left."

Sweat was dripping slowly down both their bodies as they each moaned into their kiss. Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's head to the side, tracking his tongue and lips down his neck to the junction between neck and shoulder. He pushed down harder, striking his own pleasure spot, his feelings of ecstasy increasing hearing his Raven give a throaty groan.

"I'm going to cum," Sasuke breathed huskily, the feeling of those tight muscles gripping him so hotly making his belly swell with fire, the sensation coursing out towards his balls. He dug his claws unconsciously into his Fox's soft cheek as he tilted his head back.

The Fox grunted in reply as he continued to slide up and down on the Raven's length repeatedly stroking his prostrate, making him see stars at the sensation. With a large groan he thrust down as hard as he could, clamping his arms around Sasuke as his orgasm shot through him, releasing his seed hotly between them. Sasuke howled as his Naru-chan's muscles squeezed him so tightly and let loose his seed deep into the inner recesses of his lover as well. They both collapsed backwards, Sasuke slipping free as they hit the soft grass of the cave floor.

Naruto softly kissed along his lover's neck. He gave a satisfied grunt as he stretched out his cramped legs, and as they both started to drift off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms and love, Naruto started to chuckle.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked sleepily

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"The look on your face when I took charge and initiated out session."

"Well, I thought you were going to penetrate me."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, actually. Maybe one day soon we'll try it out."

"Hm... I look forward to it."

Naruto nuzzled deeper into his Sasuke's arms as he held him closer against his body. Just before sleep claimed them both, Naruto spoke into his lover's ear.

"Sasu-chan?"

"Yes, my love."

"Promise you'll never leave me again."

"Never. Never again!"


	9. Commencement

**Chapter Rating**: M for some limes, foul language

**Chapter Summary: **Plans to reunite Shukaku and Gaara commence while Naruto and Sasuke consummate their reunion. Plans are set in motion and a Raven makes his stand.

**Author's Note: **Here we are with Chapter 9. It seems like a lot has gone on in this little world we've created huh? Anyway, thanks goes out to Kzdatgurl for her input and again, whether it is negative or positive, please R&R. If you have any ideas for me to throw into this story, it would be greatly appreciated. I love input of all kinds.

The sun rose up over the horizon, casting the Hidden Village of Sunagakure in multiple hues of gold, red and pink. The dawn of the new day brought a feeling of hope and peace with the warm desert wind. While most still slumbered, others were awake going about their individual tasks. Preparing their shops for the day, baking goods, moving produce; all the things required to keep a village and its inhabitants happy, healthy and content.

Nearby the Kazekage's building, was a house reserved for esteemed guest who would visit the village of Sunagakure. It was an extravagant affair; it had many bedrooms of various comfort, a large bathing area and a spacious kitchen filled with every delicacy that Suna had to offer. In the lower level there was a private area for training, meditation or simply relaxing. It was in this particular area that the current guests of the Kazekage were engaged in an early morning spar.

Takahashi Atsuko whirled around as graceful as a leaf floating on the wind, bringing her leg up in a snap-kick at the same time, looking to catch her sparring partner by surprise. Her foot thuds into a grip like iron, belonging to a demon of a man, well over six feet tall, with a frame almost half as broad and a taunting leer on his face, distorting his normally handsome features.

Takahashi Ryuu was every bit as dangerous as he was handsome. He had very long black hair that gleamed like obsidian in the sunlight. He had very chiseled features; including high, regal cheekbones, a cleft chin, and almond shaped, green eyes with flecks of hazel that gave him an uncanny resemblance to the dragon that he was named after.

The Dragon, still holding his progeny in a vice grip, stares at his daughter's appendage with slight approval, then at his own chest. A small bruise was forming where Atsuko's toes connected. Atsuko herself was surprised; that kick should have landed fully and put her father onto his back. A moment later she concedes to the fact that though her father is well over 50, there was no way possible she was going to be the victor of this little spar without taking quite a bit of damage.

"Good, my daughter. You've improved. One day, you'll actually be able to land a hit that will put me on the mat."

"It appears that the day in question has arrived, Otou-sama" (A/N: Otou-sama means "Honorable Father")

Ryuu's leer grows into a large grin, "I see. Well let me see your skills, Little One." He loved conquering challengers; even if it was his own progeny. He lets go of her leg and she nimbly flips away.

Ryuu stands straight, sticks out his chest, widens his stance, and says, "Let me see your strength, Little One. You want the first blow?"

Atsuko wipes away the light sheen of sweat from her forehead. "Are you serious, Otou-sama? I could injure you greatly."

"I'm sure you could if you really tried. So stop talking and do it!"

Becoming impatient and irritable due to her father's taunts & inability to stay down, Atsuko immediately snaps and rockets forward. She lands a potentially bone-crushing blow square in the center of the Dragon's chest, sending him stumbling back quite a few feet.

"Otou-sama," Atsuko smirks a bit, "Perhaps you had a lapse in judgment giving me the first blow."

The smirk slips off of her face when she hears laughter coming from the Dragon. He stands up straight, a huge bruise blossoming on his chest, and an even bigger grin on his face. "This is great," he says with a laugh, "It seems that my little girl has aspirations of being the next Dragon!"

A man sits on the sidelines, watching the match. He is shrouded in the early dawn shadows of the subterranean dojo. He casually picks up two black wooden practice katanas and tosses them out to the combatants. Ryuu catches both and with a loud laugh takes his stance.

"Come at me, Little Atsuko."

He abruptly stops laughing when he realizes Atsuko is no longer in front of him. He drops the sword as he feels the slightest amount of air from behind, just before a fist slams into the back of his skull and sends him sprawling. Ryuu comes up in a roll and pulls his sword around in a quick stab in case Atsuko is charging after him. The lithe girl sees it coming and spins out of the way, turning the maneuver into a whirling kick that broadsides Ryuu across the face. He manages to keep his footing this time and translate his thrust into a side slash.

Atsuko, face alight with joy at the possibility of finally besting her father, blocks the strike with his bare forearm. Ryuu's eye widens in surprise as well as pride as his daughter pushes his sword away and lands another punch square on his nose. He feels it snap and start to bleed as he stumbles backwards, catching himself and slashing almost blindly.

This time, Atsuko catches Ryuu's wooden sword in her left hand and continues pummeling him with her right. "Are you holding back, Otou-sama?" She laughs. "Fight your Little One!"

"Don't celebrate too fast," Ryuu says before jerking out of the way of another punch and then bodily slamming his head into his daughter's. Atsuko, taken completely by surprise, let's go of the Dragon's sword and falls back, swiftly moving into a reverse somersault to regain her footing.

Ryuu was still grinning.

"You hit hard, Little One," he laughs. "This is great!" With a loud pop he sets his nose back in place and licks the blood off of his upper lip. "We've barely gotten started," he starts to charge towards his daughter, "and I'm ALREADY HAVING SO MUCH FUCKIN' FUN!"

Atsuko picked up the sword he dropped and started to charge towards her father as well, her eyes wide with the thrill of battle. Right when the two forces are about to clash, the shadowed stranger claps his hands breaking the spell of bloodlust between father and daughter.

"I must commend you and your daughter for honoring me with such a display. I am more than confident that you and your band of... associates will be able to handle my problem"

Goza stood and emerged from the shadows. Though he was smiling at the rather brutish father and his lovely daughter, there was no joy in his eyes. He was a rather serious man, and his serious love for his village was the reason as to why he arranged this particular transaction between Suna and the mercenary Lord from Mitsu no Kuni. Goza is part of the council of seniors that discusses the state of affairs. If there was anything that Goza cared about most, it was the image Sunagakure portrayed to the other hidden villages. For him, Suna must look like a formidable, well-oiled machine. An envy to every village; despite the fact that Suna has the least amount of raw military power out of the Five Hidden Villages.

Ryuu Takahashi looked at the man and wiped some sweat from his head. He bowed to Goza & his daughter followed suit.

"Goza-dono, you have spared a great expense for my services. May I ask as to why?"

"Well, certainly. You should know exactly what it is that you'll be getting involved in. You see, the Kazekage has decided to bolster the position of Sunagakure; and the... methods used in order to do this are frowned upon by the other villages."

"I see. So you would like my associates and me to make sure that everything proceeds without any interruptions," Ryuu stated, a small smirk coming to his lips. He was starting to like the way this little bureaucrat thought, "And you want to make sure that your affiliations will remain intact if they come to inquire. Since we're a mercenary band with no allegiance to the villages and someone is killed, Sunagakure won't look suspicious"

"Exactly, Ryuu-sama. You hit the proverbial nail right on the head. I need you to be particular wary of shinobi from Konohagakure."

When Atsuko heard the name of the village, she flushed ever so slightly.

"Especially Uzumaki Naruto. He won't rest until our plans have been halted. I don't recommend that you kill him-"

"However, if he falls victim to a katana blade, Suna isn't responsible."

"Your mind is as quick and agile as a dragon in flight, Ryuu-sama."

"Come, Gozo-domo. After the workout my darling daughter has given me, it is definitely time for my morning ablutions. After this is complete, we will discuss my payment and any concerns you may have."

As the two conspirators leave out of the dojo to carry on their dark business, Atsuko follows behind them silently. She has always supported her father, but she wasn't going to allow him to murder these honorable people. She especially wanted to help that cute blonde boy who saved her life.

******SasuxNaru******

"Naruto, where are you?" Sakura called out into the woods. The dawn was just starting to come & Neji was getting impatient to continue the trek to Suna. "Sasuke, come out please!" Sakura continued on deeper into the woods until she came to the cave. She walked into the mouth of the cave to see if the two lovers were in there and stopped short. Her face turned very red as she took in the sight before her.

On the floor of the cave, Sasuke and Naruto were sleeping. Sasuke laid on his back while Naruto laid on his side with his head on Sasuke's chest. Totally naked, their clothes scattered about the floor. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and she turned her back to the couple. She figured it would be best to wake them from a distance and spare them the embarrassment of having to scramble for their clothing in front of her. When she was a few yards away from the cave she yelled out their names.

As the sound waves of Sakura's shouts bounced around inside the cave, Sasuke stirred. He turned his head and was greeted by a tuft of spiky blonde hair and he smiled.

"Naru-chan, wake up."

"Hn, five more minutes."

"No, now."

"Mmmm!"

"We're naked, Sakura is coming, and we have a mission to accomplish, get up!"

Naruto's head popped up from Sasuke's chest, and he gave Sasuke a look of pure terror, "Naked?"

With that realization settling in, Naruto started to get dressed as fast as he possibly could, tossing the now laughing Sasuke's clothes over to him so he could follow suit. Right when he and Sasuke were finishing up, Sakura came into the mouth of the cave.

"Oh, there you guys are. I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry about that, Naruto and I got to talking, and then we pretty much fell asleep. Didn't realize how tired we were, I guess."

"Er... Yeah, we were pretty tired dattebayo."

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"You should've just kept quiet."

"Why you say that?"

"Because of the fact that you can't lie to save your life, Naruto"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that-" Sakura really didn't feel like going back and forth with Naruto; especially after what she witnessed. So she instead of continuing on in this vein, she decided to have a little fun, "How good was the sex last night? Does your ass hurt?"

Sasuke suddenly became very interested in the moss on the floor of the cave as Naruto turned about as red as a beet.

"N-nani? What are you talking about? We didn't have sex-ttebayo!"

"You're lying." Sakura said very sweetly

"Sasuke, did we have sex?"

Sasuke ignored the two friends and began to draw designs in the moss.

Sakura laughed at his discomfort. Once she had had her fill of fun for the morning, she smiled at the two lovers. "Naruto, relax. I'm just having fun with you. Now, come on you two. Neji is waiting for us, and we need to get to Sunagakure as soon as possible before Gaara makes a big mistake."

As the two left out, she started walking behind them, smiling as the two of them held hands. In her years as a kunoichi, she has come to love Naruto and Sasuke like the brothers she never had. She was very happy that they were able to be together again.

"And hopefully, it will stay this way." Sakura thought to herself as she offered up a silent prayer to Fukurokuju. (A/N: One Japan's Seven Gods of Fortune. He's the god of happiness, wealth and longevity)

******SasuxNaru******

"This is totally unacceptable," Koharu Utatane almost spat out from her mouth towards Tsunade, "The integrity of Konohagakure has decreased dramatically since you have taken on the position of Hokage!"

Tsunade sat behind her new desk in her new chair as the elders berated her. She audibly ground her teeth; trying desperately to keep her temper in check.

"First, you take your own time to declare Uchiha Sasuke a missing-nin. Then you allow him entrance back into the village after his defection, and now you're telling us that he's escaped to Kami knows where?" Koharu glared at the Sannin, "Unacceptable, if only Jiraiya accepted the position of Hokage when we offered it to him."

At the mention of Jiraiya's name, Tsunade gripped the corner of her desk. Ever since she took this position, this - Lady - for the lack of a better word, has opposed her at every juncture; and now for her to insult her by invoking the name of that deceased idiot that she cared for? Enough was enough.

"I'm going to make a motion to strip you of your-"

"Shut up, you dried up old prune!" Tsunade interrupted.

"I beg your pardon? Such insolence!" Koharu gasped and brought a withered hand to her chest.

"You heard me. Shut up! In fact, shut the fuck up! As Hokage, I have done everything I can that is humanly possible to help this village grow, prosper and remain protected. I admit that I have made a mistake here and there along the way," Tsunade stood up and rounded her desk to stand in front of the council, "and I regret the mistakes made. However, I'm not going to sit here and continue to block me from doing what is best for the people of this village. I made a vow to serve and protect and I will. Now, if you have a problem with the way I do things, then you're welcome to voice your opinion, but it will be ignored." Tsunade added with a small smirk of gratification

"The role of the council is to advise," Mitokado Homura stated somberly as he adjusted his glasses, "Do you really expect us to sit idly by and let you do as you wish?"

"What I expect of you old codgers is to sit down, shut up, and TRUST ME TO DO THE JOB YOU ASKED ME TO DO!" Tsunade punctuated the end of her sentence with a backwards kick to the desk. Shizune jumped at the sudden bang, even though it was expected when meeting with the council, and peered over to still standing desk and gave a silent prayer of thanks to Omoikane (A/N: The deity of wisdom and intelligence), for giving her the foresight to have the inside of the desk fortified with metal. She was oh so tired of having her things replaced so often. They needed their funds to rebuild Konohagakure, not replacing the Hokage's broken furniture. Tsunade noticed her niece's uncomfortable disposition and changed her tact.

"Look, you had Jiraiya seek me out to ask me to lead," Tsunade started, he tone softening. "Trust in your decision. I am the Grand Daughter of the Shodai Hokage (A/N: Founding Fire Shadow) and Grand Niece of the Nidaime (A/N: Second). Do you really think I would allow Konoha to be destroyed and cast aside like ash to the wind? I will protect this village with me life. Hell, I already went into a coma to protect this place. Our home. Trust me."

Koharu frowned and Homura crossed his arms across his chest while they absorbed her words. After a very pregnant silence, Homura spoke.

"You have our support. Konohagakure is moving in a different direction, and maybe we have been stubborn in our ways to not move with you," he cut a withering glance towards Koharu who was about to dispute him, but she decided not to, "It is against human nature to embrace change so readily. Perhaps it's about time we should start, ne?"

Tsunade sighed in relief. She really thought she was going to have to continue fighting. She went back around her desk and sat down.

"Well, now that we have that business settled; on to the real issue. I believe Uchiha Sasuke has resigned to his sentence and just went to seek out Naruto to um... tie up loose ends, so to speak."

"You don't think he just went rogue again?"

"Not in the least, and I think we should leave them alone for a while. However, I still have a team tailing him to make sure that the situation doesn't become messy."

******SasuxNaru******

"Ugh! That's disgusting, you sick, perverted son of a bitch!" Kiba yelled as he snatched a piece of paper from Sai's art book and crumbled it up. Akamaru growled protectively at the pale artist, "Is that what your twisted mind thinks about? Lissen here, ya butt-fuckin, hentai freak. Ya draw another picture like that and I will rip off ya head and shit down ya neck!"

Sai stared up at Kiba blankly. He had been sitting down passing the time waiting for Choji to arrive and complete the gathering; when Kiba, who was standing by, started kicking up a fuss.

"I don't understand why you would react in this manner. This book I've read said that the nude human anatomy is beautiful, and -"

"I don't give a dog's fart if the book says that you see the face of Kami in a nipple! I don't need to see shit like this!"

Kiba smoothed the crumpled page and dangled it in front of Sai's face, showing him the nude sketch of Naruto. Sai gave the sketch a nonplussed look.

"I think I should've done more shading around the inner thigh area..."

"ARRRRGH! Dammit Sai, that's not the motherfuckin' point!"

"Well, please explain it to me. I'd love to understand..."

"I'm not trying to see my best friend's junk being drawn all over by some crazy stalker psycho freak! If I see it again, I'm going to stab you with your own paint brush!"

There was a very long silence as Sai looked up at Kiba, after a few more moments, Sai finally spoke,

"Maybe if I drew one of you, you would appreciate the art form. I bet you have nice muscle-"

Sai never got a chance to finish his sentence. When Kiba realized what Sai was saying, he upper-cut punched Sai right in his jaw.

"Listen here, perv. I love Naruto like a brother. Keep his naked body - as well as mine - out ya book. Otherwise, I'll shove it up your ass and make sure you get a paper cut that will NEVER heal!"

Kiba walked away while Sai rubbed his sore jaw

"Some people really don't appreciate good art."

Shikamaru shook his head, closed his eyes and sighed deeply. This was going to be very, very troublesome. Choji finally arrived and smiled his apology to the collected shinobi.

"Minna (A/N: everyone) I apologize for my lateness. My dad tried to take the last waffle and things got pretty intense."

Everyone, with the exception of Shikamaru, eyed Choji in disbelief. They knew that those of the Akimichi Clan eat a lot in order to build up or replenish their chakra reserves, but fighting over waffles before an important mission was borderline ridiculous.

Shikamaru clapped his hands to garner everyone's attention.

"Okay, people, listen up. Sasuke went to get his Naruto like we expected. Because he left early, our previous plans have been canceled. So we're going to find him, nab him, and bring his bony butt back here. No matter how troublesome this little trip is going to be. Is that clear?"

Everyone murmured their understanding. Shikamaru nodded in approval. This lot of characters was troublesome to be around, but when it mattered most, there was nobody else that he would rather have by his side during missions.

"Okay, so even though I doubt we'll even be attacked or anything, I think it would be best to be prepared. With that being said, we're moving in a straight line and here's that order: Kiba & Akimaru will lead, tracking Sasuke's scent and check out any enemies' scent to evade booby traps. I'll follow, so I'll be able to give orders quickly based on how any situation encountered by Kiba unfolds. I'll have to look ahead too, but with a wider range than Kiba and Akamaru. Sai, with your Root training, I know you have great reaction time, and with your Choju Giga (A/N: Super Beast Imitating Drawing), you'll be able to assist on the front line as well as the rear,"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Kiba snickered at his comment about Sai.

"Choji, being the F- er... bulkiest in the group, you would be the final blow after a surprise attack. Last, but not least, Hinata will take care of the rear thanks to the Byakugan. You'll also take care to watch our back and take care of any blind spots in the formation."

Shikamaru looked at everyone's faces as they took their instruction and nodded,

"Again, I seriously doubt the need for this tactic, but better safe than sorry. We're getting the dumb ass & his boyfriend and going straight back home. Got it?"

Shikamaru shouldered his pack

"Let's move out."

******SasuxNaru******

Goza sat across from the Kazekage's desk. Teal eyes regarded him passively. After a few more moments of the rather uncomfortable silence, Goza decided to start the conversation.

"Kazekage-sama, things are progressing along nicely. We'll be ready for you by tonight."

"Good."

Silence came rushing back into the office like the morning tide, Goza self consciously tugged at the hem on the sleeve of his yukata.

"Goza..."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama?"

"Thank you for the status report. You may leave."

"Yes, sir. I'll tend to... Other matters."

Goza stood and exited the office, as he left, Temari entered. She still needed to try to talk her brother out of the obvious mistake he was about to mistake. She closed the door behind her and sat down at the chair in front of his desk. Silence settled in once again for a few moments.

"Gaara!"

At the sound of his sister's voice, he looked up at her and slightly nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Yes, Temari?"

"We never finished our conversation from last night."

"There's nothing more to converse about. I'm remaining steadfast in my decision."

"Why, Gaara? What more could you possibly gain from taking Shukaku back into yourself?"

Gaara looked at her for a few moments. He knew that Temari really wasn't really going to leave it alone unless she got a good answer. He sighed deeply.

"Temari, I'm allowing myself to be made a jinchuriki again because by doing this, I'll finally be able to say that I'm equal to the person that I admire and care about most," he fixed his sister with a serious glance. He was hoping that by avoiding pronouns, she wouldn't really figure out who he was speaking of, "If I am returned to what I once was, then I believe that will put me on common ground with them & we'll be able to possibly explore our... Options?"

Temari sat back in her chair with her mouth open. Did Gaara just admit to being in love with someone? She had never seen him in the presence of anyone else besides herself & their brother. When did it happen and how? Temari smiled at her brother softly. The thought of her brother being in love was so cute to her.

"Gaara, if this person that you care about cares for you in return, don't you think that she wouldn't care of you were a jinchuriki or not? If she likes you, she likes you for who you are. Not for your power."

"..."

"Think about it, Gaara. Real love isn't about power."

Temari got up from her seat and exited Gaara's office. When she closed the door behind her, he turned around in his chair and looked out the window into the sky that was as blue as the eyes of the person he cared for. A very small, slight smile began to pull at the corners of his lips.

"Naruto..."

******SasuxNaru******

"Will you please slow down? You're breaking formation!" Neji grumbled to Naruto. In his impatience, he was leaving the other three behind.

"Oh, gomen Neji-taicho," Naruto replied as he stood on a tree branch waiting for the others to catch up, "After all the ruckus yesterday, I was just trying hard to make up on lost time."

"Well, if someone didn't feel the need to run around and save everybody with a pretty face, we would have been to Sunagakure by now." Neji retorted as they caught up to each other and resumed their trek.

"Wait, what? What happened?" Sasuke asked, while he nimbly jumped from branch to branch. His interest was definitely now piqued.

Neji became quiet when Sasuke inquired about the incident. Sakura, who was growing tired of Neji's childish and out of character antics, sighed and decided to tell the story.

"Well, there was this noble woman taking a stroll in the woods and she was attacked by some nukenin. Our friend, Naruto, decided to be her savior."

"Oh, really now, dobe? We're skilled enough to save damsels in distress?"

Naruto blushed a bit, "It wasn't that serious, Sasu-chan. I just can't stand for people to be bullied. I simply acted."

"You mean you acted simply."

"What's that supposed to mean, Sasuke?"

"It means that you jeopardized your mission by not thinking."

"Oh, so you come back for a few minutes and think that you can tell me how to conduct missions? You're so damn arrogant!"

"Idiot, it has nothing to do with that. If you would get out of your emotions and just think like a real shinobi, maybe then you'd -"

"Enough already," Neji exclaimed, silencing the bickering lovers, "I will not tolerate your lover's squabbles during this mission." Neji gave Sasuke a disdainful side long glance, "Uchiha, you're only here because Naruto-kun wouldn't be able to focus on the mission at hand. So, just do me a favor and keep your presence minimal. Naruto, keep your head in the present and focus."

Naruto gave Neji a curt nod; Sasuke glared daggers at the back of Neji's head. After a few moments, Neji gave new orders.

"Naruto, you and your clones do a perimeter search of 100 yards. Sakura, flank him."

Naruto and Sakura went off, Neji stopped short and turned towards Sasuke. Sasuke stopped and clenched his fists tightly as he and Neji stared at each other.

"Look here, Uchiha," Neji started, "I loathe you and there is nothing that I would love more than to see you executed for your crimes against Konoha and against Naruto."

Sasuke's sharingan activated in his anger but he gritted his teeth to keep his feelings in check. In a low, even tone, Sasuke replied, "It seems you have a misunderstanding in what I'm capable of. Comparing Pain, Tobi, Orochimaru, Itachi and myself, in what order would you place us if I asked you who you feared more?"

"I-" Neji cleared his throat and he fidgeted taken aback by the question. As he saw those dark eyes narrow, something close to contempt swelled in him, remembering that this boy, this traitor was not as bad as the Uchiha who killed his whole clan in cold blood. Or the man who destroyed an entire Village with one Jutsu.

"You would be last, dog," he answered coldly. He eyed the Uchiha, waiting for a response, waiting for a reaction.

He heard something similar to a hiss of breath and at first; Neji did not know what to make of it. But then with a start he realized that the young man was laughing.

It was not a giggly laugh or anything like Naruto's laugh which always seemed light with a bit of mischief and sunlight. It reminded him of a snake; evil, twisting, mocking. The sound seemed to twist around him. Around his arms, his chest, his neck; choking, slithering, smothering…

"You truly are a fool, Neji," Sasuke mumbled with an almost fond tone, "I was once a traitor to this village, Hyuuga. I once studied under Orochimaru and I watched all his techniques and learned many of them. I knew what he was capable of. He was sick, he was twisted and he took joy in the pain of others," he smirked almost fondly at the memories, "He made it into an art form, actually. Itachi, he likes more to attack mentally. A physical wound is nothing compared to a mental one and he knows that quite well. They both are different techniques but both are quite efficient. Pain and Tobi were simply misguided fools. However, they all lacked something, Hyuuga. Orochimaru, he quickly became bored and often held no real reason, no real conviction for his tortures and Itachi, he does it to make

a point or to follow orders, never because he truly wants to make the other suffer. He will stop after a while."

Sasuke brought his hand towards Neji's face and he grasped his chin in a harsh grip, "You are a fool," he growled out, his eyes spinning, capturing Neji's quickly enough, "I have more conviction than Orochimaru. I will not get bored of your screams. I will not stop nor will I be stopped. I will not give you a swift end like he did to his victims. I will make every moment drag on. I am not doing this to make a point, I am doing this because you have tried to take my Naruto from me, and I want you to suffer," Sasuke grew silent as he waited for his words to sink in. As he noticed Neji's features harden in his anger, he smiled almost lovingly at the pearl eyed man when he ripped his chin from Sasuke's hand.

"Hyuuga, I warn you again. Watch your words. You know not of what I can do. When

I'll get done, you would wish for death."

Naruto came bounding back. Feeling the negative energy, he quickly stepped in

between the two men as Sakura caught up.

"Is everything alright, Neji-taichou, Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke turned and smirked at his beloved.

"Everything is fine, love. We're just coming to a mutual understanding. So, shall we continue? We wouldn't want to be late. Right, Neji-taichou?"

Neji nodded, not trusting his voice in his current state of rage.

"Oh, okay!" Naruto said brightly, seeming to forget the tense situation as if it occurred decades ago instead of a few seconds, "Let's go!"

As the three shinobi took off, Neji lingered behind for a few moments.

"Just what are you capable of, Uchiha?"


	10. Struggles

**Chapter Rating**: M for language, violence, self pleasure & overall drama

**Chapter Summary**: Tsunade struggles while Shikamaru and his group try to close in the gap. Sasuke and Naruto's group run into yet another bump on the road to Gaara. Temari discovers her brother's hidden desires and a daughter struggles between duty and friendship

**Author's Note**: Well, here we are at chapter 10. I didn't even think that the story would even get this far, actually; especially seeing as how the prequel to this particular story was only 4 chapters long. Well, I think that I should take a moment to send out a 'thank you' or three:

**Jinto22**: I appreciate your input, and I promise I will try to not let drama get in the way and update more regularly.

**Lover**: Thank you for your kind words and compliments. Your support of me and this particular work is greatly appreciated.

**Kzdatgurl**: Last, but definitely not least. My BIGGEST fan and supporter (Just like I am for you)! We bounce ideas off of each other, support each other, beta each other… honestly, I really doubt that this story would've even progressed this far if it wasn't for your texts, phone calls and FB messages! LOL! You are definitely the best of the best of the best and I know that my life as a fanfiction writer wouldn't exist without you! I love you to pieces!

Now, I don't know really, but I think that things are going to come to an end soon. I just have to let this flow out of me and see where it goes. It does seem like it's moving towards that end though. So, I hope you guys are enjoying the ride as much as I am enjoying conducting it. Like I say with every chapter; whether it is negative or positive, please R&R. If you have any ideas for me to throw into this story, it would be greatly appreciated. I love input of all kinds. Again, please leave reviews. They are my #1 motivation to update and put my time into these.

Also, I'd like to take a moment to discuss spoilers, manga references, etc. Giving the fact that this story was started before the fourth shinobi world war arc in Naruto wasn't anywhere near finished, there will be some characters that are alive in my story that shouldn't be. I apologize for not keeping things as canon as possible, but that's what happens when you write fanfiction on an ongoing story.

Since it is Chapter 10, I figured I should repost this:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Naruto series or their characters in any way, shape, form or fashion. That privilege goes to the honorable Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Now, without further ado, I present to you chapter 10 of _Shattered Dreams and Landscapes_

Tsunade glared at Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado. While they did say that they were going to put more trust in her decisions as Hokage, it seemed as though they were going to stay around her office to see the fruits of her labor first hand.

Tsunade cleared her throat and casually picked up a scroll and unrolled it.

"Is there any reason in particular as to why you two geezers are still in my office? I find your presence here to be very distracting."

Koharu glared at Tsunade, "We're here to make sure that putting our trust in you completely won't come back to make us regret it."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "I am just so grateful for your unbiased support of me."

Koharu opened her mouth to retort, but there came an urgent knock on the door and Shizune came inside.

"Hokage-sama, a messenger hawk came!"

Tsunade resisted the urge to put her palm over her face.

"That's what they do, Shizune. They bring messages. What's so important about this one?"

"It's from Neji-kun."

******SasuxNaru******

The sun climbed high into the sky as the four shinobi made their way to Sunagakure. Naruto babbled on happily while Sasuke merely listened and made sounds of interest at the right intervals.

"Teme, you're not even listening to me."

"Hn..."

"See? I knew it! You're ignoring me!"

"I'm not, dobe. I'm paying attention to both you as well as my surroundings."

"Then what was it I said then?"

"You said that you were going to shove sand down Gaara's throat for being so stupid."

"... I hate you."

"You only hate me when I'm right."

"You're always trying to make me look bad!"

"Naruto, that's not true."

"Yes it is. Your precious 'Uchiha Pride' won't let anyone ever be right!"

"You're making this bigger than what it really is."

"No, I'm not. It's all relative. Don't think that I've gotten things misconstrued."

"... hm…"

"What is it, Sasuke? You have nothing to say now?"

"... Since when did you knew words like 'misconstrued,' Naruto?"

Naruto stared at his lover in shocked silence; his cerulean eyes wide with shock, "You bastard!"

Sakura smiled as the two young men bickered. They're constant back and forth reminded her of when they were Team 7 and competed with each other constantly. She chuckled lightly as she realized that their rivalry didn't decrease when they became involved. He glance shifted from the two lovers to Neji, who clearly did not seem happy at all.

Neji was using his byakugan, so he could clearly see the three people flanking him. He noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were very in tune with each other. With every movement, it was as though the two shared a single mind. It might have just been from all their training together, but at the same time, it felt as though it involved more than that. Why couldn't Naruto have such a rapport with him? Neji rolled his eyes at the two and ground his teeth. It was an ordeal not to let his personal feelings flow into the message he quickly sent to Tsunade about the current change of events. As he heard Naruto curse his lover again, he let out a soft sigh of frustration.

Why does that treacherous Uchiha scum get everything that he wants? He never received any type of punishment for his selfish actions. On top of it, Naruto is his willingly. He just couldn't understand it at all. What was it about that guy?

Why did Naruto choose Sasuke and not him? He's not even all that attractive when you get right down to it. Nor was he that nice of a person. His morals were questionable as well. After all, didn't he play a very large part in the 4th Shinobi World War? What was it? Neji fumed as his raging thoughts tossed and thrust about like a toy boat on a stormy ocean. He narrowed his eyes and tried to block out the couple's squabble.

"Naru-chan, don't get bent out of shape, it was a just an observation," Sasuke said to calm down the riled Fox. "I'm actually happy that you're vocabulary has grown."

"Yeah, it's whatever, Sasuke. You take every chance to put me down. If I didn't love you, I would beat you into submission."

"Hn. Now you sound like Kiba."

"Well, he is one of my closest friends. I was bound to pick up one or two of his colloquialisms."

"Wow, that's two, Naru-chan. I'm proud of you."

Naruto glared at Sasuke as they jumped down from the trees. They were reaching Sunagakure soon, and the terrain was starting to show it. The trees were becoming sparse and the air drier.

"You can be a real ass sometimes, Sasuke. You can make it up to my hurt feelings by buying me some lunch when we reach Suna. It's about that time and my stomach is screaming at me."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, ready to apologize. He saw something glint in the light of the sun and his eyes opened wide, "NARUTO, LOOK OUT," Sasuke yelled as he launched himself towards his lover and pushed him out the way. A naginata (A/N: a samurai weapon consisting of a wooden shaft with a curved blade on the end.) suddenly occupied the spot that Naruto had just been in.

Sasuke turned in the direction that the projectile came from, his sharingan blazing in his anger as Neji & Sakura took formation around the two, "Make your presence known, now!" He demanded.

A tall man came forward from his concealment. He wore the armor of the samurai. He had an emerald green dragon emblazoned on his dou (A/N: dou is chest armor made up of iron and/or leather plates). His sode were wrought to symbolize the wings of a dragon (A/N: Sode are large rectangular shoulder protection made from iron and/or leather plates). His kote ended in sharp points, not only making his strikes more deadly, but resembled a dragon's talons. (A/N: Kote are armored glove-like sleeves which extended to the shoulder). The kabuto was an elaborate affair. Each metal plate was shaped like a scale and gilded horns extended from it menacingly. (A/N: Kabuto is a helmet made from iron or leather plates riveted together).

Takahashi Ryuu grinned at his prey evilly as he casually picked up the naginata. He adjusted the position of his katana and wakizashi with his free hand. In a cold and calm voice, he spoke to them.

"I am the Samurai Takahashi, and I am your end."

******SasuxNaru******

Kiba skidded to a sudden stop. Shikamaru, while avoiding the collision with his friends back; called a order to the rest of the team to stop while Kiba & Akamaru sniffed around. Kiba got down on all fours with Akamaru and studied the different scents intently.

"What did your nose pick up, Kiba?" Shikamaru asked while trying not to look into Kiba's behind. There are just some things that he doesn't really care to see.

"I caught Naruto's scent. He eats so much ramen, I swear he sweats miso. I'm also picking up Neji's and Sakura's. They went southwest."

Shikamaru covered his face with his hand, "Maybe because of the fact that Sunagakure is Southwest of Konoha."

"Oh, yeah. You're right. Sorry about that, bro."

"Think you can give us something that we could actually use?" Sai asked sarcastically as he sauntered up behind the two.

Kiba growled at the pale artist

"Leave me alone, Butt Pirate. I'm trying to concentrate."

"Haha! 'Butt Pirate?' You use really colorful phrases. If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were flirting with me."

"Yeah, and then you woke up. I am 100% not into dudes. Even if I were, it wouldn't be you, Poop Chute Chaser. Now back up, before I beat you into submission."

"That actually sounds like something I'd enjoy. Why don't we-"

"I have an idea; how about you stop antagonizing Kiba, please." Shikamaru interrupted the two, "He's not interested, nor am I. This is troublesome as it is without you adding your particular brand of anarchy."

"Yes, Captain," Sai replied with a smirk. He walked over to speak with Hinata, leaving Kiba and Shikamaru to talk.

"Kiba, what else is your nose picking up?"

"Only thing I'm getting is just their scent heading in the direction of Suna. I think they're about half a day ahead of us. If we pick up the speed, we should catch up."

"Alright, fine. Mendokusai," Shikamaru said with a sigh. He turned to the group and signaled for them to continue on, "Alright, people, break time is over. We're moving out double ti-."

In the distance to the Southwest, a large plume of fire rose high into the sky and trees fell. The group looked at each other & then to Shikamaru.

"Forget that, we're moving triple time. GO!"

******SasuxNaru******

Tsunade opened the scroll as the elders watched intently. Her eyes looked quickly over the well-written note and after a few moments, she closed the scroll and looked over at the elders.

"It seems that I was right & Sasuke sought out Naruto to make amends before he conceded to his sentencing. Neji found it wise to keep Sasuke with Naruto whilst they completed their mission."

Koharu breathed in air through her teeth. Clearly this "trust in Tsunade" issue was going to end fairly quickly. Tsunade squared her shoulders and looked over at her; preparing herself for the verbal attack at her leadership capabilities. "Is there something on your mind, Koharu?" She asked with faux sweetness, purposely dropping the honorific.

"This tactic is-" Koharo was halted mid-sentence by Homura who gave her another of his withering looks. Koharu took a breath and then started again, "I'm not questioning your judgment, but why do you feel that Neji's choice to allow Sasuke to accompany the cell on their mission was sound? It seems more like a hinderance."

Tsunade held back a groan of frustration as she gathered her thoughts. In even, measured tones to keep her slowly rising anger in check, she spoke to the konoha elder.

"Well, I already told you I had arranged for a team of shinobi to track and assist Neji in case it is needed. Also, second to Shikamaru; Neji is exceptionally intelligent, and I'm more than sure he thought out everything and has a plan in case things go awry – which I seriously doubt, by the way. Sasuke is in love with Naruto and he feels the same way. Sasuke is not going to do anything to jeopardize the love that he stove to rekindle. Naruto is willing to lay his own life aside for his village, and despite his love for Sasuke, he will not hesitate to kill him if he betrays the village again. So in short, everything is covered. Now, do me a favor and go do old people things while I work. Play Mahjong, drink tea, go pick moyashi (A/N: Bean sprouts grown from Mung beans) or something!"

The elders begrudgingly got up from their seats and left the Hokage's office. As soon as the door closed, Tsunade leaned back in her chair, letting out a loud sigh.

"Naruto, you better come home safe and sound and with that Uchiha boy, baka!"

******SasuxNaru******

Atsuko looked on from her perch hidden in the trees as her father revealed himself to the group of ninja and the battle ensued. Her eyes widened as she recognized the group and she tied on her menpo mengu (A/N: Samurai facial armor which covers the face from the nose down to the chin) tighter, hoping that when she finally joined in the battle, she wouldn't be revealed her to her saviors. Slightly behind her to her right, she heard a subordinate chuckle under his somen mengu (A/N: Samurai facial armor which covers the entire face.)

"Looks like Oyabun (A/N: Boss) won't be needing us now, will he? That manuke (A/N: Loser) Goza hired us to take out a bunch of kids," he lifted up his somen mengu to casually spit. "It seems like ol Hachirou won't get to have any fun now. That pink haired one seems like she would be a great playmate, ne?" Atskuo held back a shudder of revulsion. She couldn't stand this disgusting man, and the fact that he was oogling that young lady as if she were a bento turned her stomach. She retained her focus on her father and her new friends as the battle escalated and the tree fell from the force of Sakura's punch that Ryuu barely dodged.

"We'll see," Atsuko said absently, "We'll see."

******SasuxNaru******

The only thing Shikamaru liked about this particular tense situation was that fact that Kiba and Sai stopped their bickering. Honestly, the way Kiba kept feeding into Sai's taunts made Shikamaru think that maybe Kiba was trying to hide something. However, this wasn't his problem and he wasn't going to dwell on it. He had way bigger things to ponder on at the moment. Like how to reach Naruto, Neji and everybody and not have to carry back any bodies back to Konoha. He didn't really know if that tree fell because of Naruto's group, but the coincidence was way too close for his comfort; especially knowing of Naruto's uncanny ability to find trouble in the most mundane of situations. Shikamaru armed some sweat from his brow and pushed off the tree limb to the next one. He had a mission to fulfill and he will do so. Asuma sensei didn't die for him to be a failure.

"We're coming, Naruto." Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

******SasuxNaru******

Gaara fidgeted at his desk. For once, he didn't have much to do for the day. Goza had made sure that the Kazekage wouldn't be disturbed since he had to "prepare." So now, Gaara just sat as his desk. Alone. He wasn't used to this type of activity, or lack thereof. He was always doing something. When one doesn't sleep, one learns of ways to cope. Besides, not being used to just sitting still, there were quite a few things that he wasn't quite used to actually. Sleep was one of those things as well. Since having the One Tail extracted, he was able to sleep. He found that sleep was something that he would miss once he reclaimed his Jinchuriki status. Hopefully, if he was to be with Naruto, things would balance out. He settled into his chair and watched the sun slowly move towards the west.

_The small kazekage turned as he heard his door open and close softly. The day had been rather a long and tiring one; it seemed as though when a person doesn't do anything, they're more tired than a person who had a full day. The teen just wanted to get some rest. He turned in his chair and fixed his face to give the 'why are you here?' expression, but it turned from that to one of utter shock. _

_"Oi, Gaara, have you lost your flippin mind-attebayo!?" The Leaf shinobi looked at the Kazekage in anger. Naruto took a deep breath to straighten himself out. "I've been sent here from Konoha to deliver some important information." _

_Gaara, still trying to recover from the shock, looked at the leaf shinobi for a moment; giving a perfect, uncharacteristic impersonation of a fish that's been pulled out the water. Gaara regained his composure and looked at the blonde. Making sure to look him in the eyes and not at the muscles lying underneath the form-fitting black shirt and ignore the light sheen of perspiration across his forehead. _

_"Well, what is it?" Gaara replied as he stood up from behind his desk._

_It took Naruto a moment to realize he was talking about the information. "O-oh, right! Those! I… I kind of forgot." He said as a slight blush came across his face_

_Gaara found this slightly amusing. "Well, if you've forgotten the information, why did you come and look for me?" He leaned on the corner of his desk with his arms crossed over his chest._

_They both stared at each other in silence for a minute, maybe two. Naruto's fists were squeezed shut and his eyes seemed to be a bit glossy. _

_"Well, I was-" he took another deep breath; he realized he had been holding it in tightly. "Frankly I was, worried about you." At this statement the young teen was a little surprised. This boy from another village that he had known for years but never really got friendly with (in fact he had once almost killed) was now saying that he was worrying about him? Gaara cocked his head to one side as to question the Fox's words. _

_Naruto started up again rather nervously, "Whenever I come across you, you always seem so unhappy, or, discontented maybe, and I was… well, worried. I don't really know how to put it… I mean, I've never seen you with a, like, girlfriend of anything, and I wanted to make sure you were, well, alright. With this jinchuriki situation starting up again, I wanted to make sure you were good." _

_Gaara took a step or two forward so he was about three yards away from Hero of Konoha, and looked deeply into his deep blue eyes, searching for the reason he could possibly worry about someone as distant as he was. "Well…I …" This was weird, did he really want to talk to Naruto about this? "I never really…wanted a girlfriend."_

_Naruto was drawn aback. "You mean, you've never been, in love, you've never even felt lust for someone?" _

_The conversation was turning slightly uncomfortable for the two. Once again though, Gaara cocked his head to one side and said, "What if I said that I never wanted a girlfriend because all I wanted was you?" _

_The Leaf's Hero was stunned as Gaara closed in the remaining space and pulled Naruto into his arms. Gaara wasn't normally so bold a person, but the opportunity had presented itself and he was going to go with it, "Well, what would you say?" Gaara repeated the question._

_Naruto's breath hitched as he responded, "I'd say… let me show you… what you've been missing." He leaned forward, breath already starting to become unsteady, as he moved towards the Kage's face. With a heavy lust in his heart, Naruto curved his soft lips around the moist warm mouth of the Kazekage, holding him tightly, embracing him in their kiss. Gaara felt almost as if his heart were to burst, what was this strange feeling? Everything was going so fast…_

Gaara moaned lightly in his sleep as his hand subconsciously moved down to the tightening crotch area in his trousers. In his half-sleep state, he didn't want to lose this dream; but he was so filled with need, that he had to do something about it. He removed the engorged member from his trousers and began to stroke himself slowly. As his length began to stiffen further due to his ministrations; a small whimper of pleasure escaped his lips as his mind continued to play the scenario:

_Naruto, I don't know what love is. I didn't think I'd ever know, but maybe… you can show me." _

_Driven by his own lust and the need in Gaara's words, he brought his hands down to the kazekage's hips, slowly releasing his member from his trouser and caressing his pale flesh with his thumbs. Gaara let out a muffled whimper as Naruto slowly moved his face down to the kazekage's pulsing and anticipatory member, and rubbed his soft cheek gently against the warm shaft. Breathing lightly onto it, and letting it tickle the sensitive skin, Naruto shifted his head up slightly, and kissed the tip. _

_"Gaah!" Gaara gasped out suddenly. He could feel an intensely warm pressure build up in his stomach. This felt… so good._

_He bucked his hips up impulsively wanting to fully imbed himself in the warm cavern, but Naruto's hand pushed them back down, and continued to only suckle the tip. _

_"Naruto, please. Aaah…" Naruto didn't want to finish him off so quickly though. He stuck out his tongue to caress the slit, and then trickle a wet trail down his shaft and back up again. Gaara was flushed and gasping for air._

He was also gasping for air in his chair. He writhed against the material of the chair and arched his back slightly as he continued to fondle his hardened member; the head of it slick and shiny with his precum. Gaara licked his lips and gave a husky, throaty moan as the fire in his core began to grow and spread. He tilted his head back in his chair and his mouth opened in an 'O' of pleasure as his mind went on to continue his fantasy.

_"AAHHH!" He cried out suddenly as Naruto fully sheathed Gaara's entire member into his mouth, making a slight gagging noise. He began to bob his head slowly up and down, extracting exited groans and mewls from the aroused teen's lips. He began to taste some salty pre-cum, and gently pulled his head back, trails of sticky saliva still hanging from his lips. Gaara's whimpers of protest followed. "Naruto, no…"_

_"Gaara, I want to give all of myself to you."Naruto cooed after licking his lips seductively. Gaara was quite sure he knew he wanted all of Naruto too. _

_"Naruto, I want to make you feel good too." _

_Naruto was now very aware of his throbbing member aching to breathe, in need of release. "You will soon." Naruto began to pull his pants down, along with his boxers, revealing a fully aroused length. _

_Gaara's eyes widened with shock as well as curiosity. "Naruto, you're, so big! No, wait… I don't know, if I can…"_

Gaara continued to stroke himself, his pace increasing. By this time, he had shrugged off his dark trousers to pool around his ankles on the floor and his long sleeved crimson coat was now open, showing his lithe, lean and toned form, the muscles tense and bulging from his frame as he arched his back seductively, his need bringing a dark tint of red to his features.

He closed his eyes tightly as he moaned, "Mmmm… Naruto!" Gaara gasped and panted as his pleasure and his daydream continued.

_"Come now, Gaara. I need to make you feel good. I need you to make me feel good, also." Naruto said to him huskily, the lust practically dripping from his words. Gaara, still shaking from his earlier encounter, looked at the Fox's now bare figure with conflicted with fear and desire, his heart pounding heavily. What should he do? _

_"O-okay…" Gaara was beginning to feel anxious. He wanted Naruto in his entirety, wanting to feel him, to touch him, to love him. He also felt his pulsing manhood and yearned for release. Naruto began to kiss Gaara with passionate force. Their tongues interlocking once again, Naruto began to grind his hips in to the Kazekage, rubbing their members together, drawing shakes and quivers out of the Kage. Naruto's soft, yet calloused hand began to stroke the creamy thighs and the other began to grope at the sand ninjas firm ass. "AHH! Naruto… wait… so good… no, not yet. KAMI!"_

Gaara's eyes opened wide as he gasped forcefully and his pelvis bucked slightly, the pleasurable sensation catching him off guard as he achieved orgasm. The force of it hit him like a wall, his seed spilling over his hand and onto his thighs. He continued to thrust, milking out all of his seed into his hand. He exhaled loudly as he reached with his other hand to get some tissues from his desk drawer to clean up.

Outside the Kazekage's office door, Temari stood speechless. She was going to make an attempt to appeal to him one more time before the evening's events took place, when she heard his voice in the office. She merely thought that he was speaking with another person, but then realized that the sounds issuing from the other side of the door were of a more… personal nature. She blushed deeply when she realized that her baby brother was in the middle of a whack off session. She turned around to walk away and leave him in peace until she heard him say the name Naruto fairly loudly. She gasped as she put two and two together.

"_So it's Naruto that Gaara is going to go through all this for. I should've known as soon as he mentioned about being equal to the person that he admires and cares about most."_ She thought to herself as Gaara's noises of pleasure escalated. For a person who rarely spoke, he sure could be loud. Silently, she walked away from the office door, letting Gaara have his moment. She needed to think about a situation concerning a certain blonde and see if she could kill two birds with one stone.

******SasuxNaru******

Sasuke narrowly dodged the samurai's attack. They had only been fighting for a manner of minutes, but it felt more like hours. These samurai were not like their usual foes. If the circumstances were different, Sasuke would probably respect and maybe even admire them. However, with Naruto lying unconscious on the floor a few meters away from him, the only thing he was thinking of was revenge.

Ryuu grunted in exertion as well as frustration as his hit missed Sasuke by mere centimeters and hit the tree he was just standing in front of; the force of the hit taking a large chunk of the tree's trunk off and causing it to fall. The boy was quick and skilled. Ryuu hated to admit it. He took out the blonde boy quite easily, which worked out to his favor. It seems that he had a tendency to charge in without thinking. Like a true tank. Ryuu knew from Goza's intelligence, that he was one threat that needed to be neutralized quickly. As Naruto rushed him, he narrowly dodged and placed a well-aimed blow to his solar plexus, knocking Naruto out completely. Sasuke went to retrieve Naruto and was quickly repelled by the Samurai.

Neji cursed under his breath and gave Sakura a silent command. He rushed towards Ryuu and began to engage him in combat. His assault came hard and heavy. Neji's attacks were fast and fluid, striking in rapid succession to leave very little time for his opponent to find an opening to counter. As Neji distracted the Samurai, Sakura swooped in, grabbed Naruto and took him away from the scene. Placing his still unconscious body against a tree trunk; she wiped a smudge of dirt from his cheek and returned to the battle.

Sasuke noticed Sakura's action in his peripheral and joined the attack in earnest, deploying a large column of fire, sending Ryuu further off balance as Neji rained punches upon Ryuu. Sakura punched into the ground, releasing her chakra at the precise moment that her fist contacted the ground, sending a shockwave towards Ryuu. It ripped up the ground as it traveled towards its intended target; bringing a shower of debris and rubble along with it. As Ryuu made an attempt to jump back from Sakura's attack, Neji promptly kicked Ryuu into the chin, sending him flying high into the air. As he ascended; Sasuke appeared behind him, turned Ryuu upside down, held him by his ankles, wraps his legs around Ryuu's waist, and drove him head first into the ground with a sickening sounding crack.

Neji smirked bitterly as Sasuke walked away from Ryuu. He genuinely hated Uchiha, but he couldn't dispute that he was very skilled.

"I could've finished it, Uchiha."

"No doubt about that. I wanted to do it though. He hurt my Naruto. So he had to pay."

"So it was personal."

"Wasn't it personal for you as well? I saw the look on your face when this Ryuu person hit him."

"…"

"Fact of the matter remains that he may have had reinforcements and we should scout around before we're ambushed again," Sakura interjected before the two young men would end up fighting each other, "I'll see what I can do with Naruto while you two do that."

"There's nothing you can 'do with Naruto.' I'm fine." Naruto moaned as he approached the trio. He rubbed his midsection gingerly.

"Look who's awake. I thought that you were only pretending to be unconscious just so I could carry you bridal style." Sasuke teased lovingly

Naruto blushed, "You would be so lucky."

******SasuxNaru******

Hachirou and Atsuko watched the ninja as they spoke. Atsuko smirked under her mask as Hachirou stared with his mouth wide open at the shinobi.

"They actually managed to get a hit off of the old Boss, huh?" He gave a very low whistle , "They're going to be looking for us soon, I bet. Maybe we should get lost?"

Atsuko narrowed her eyes and gave the subordinate a dark look under her mask. "No, you idiot, we will not 'get lost.' Despite how it looks, Father is not finished yet. Now, shut up and wait."

Something in Atsuko's voice told him that Ryuu's progeny was just as crazy as he was. So, Hachirou decided to do exactly what she said before he would be dead. "Hai, Lady Atsuko."

******SasuxNaru******

"I'll take left and you'll take right, Uchiha," Neji ordered, "Sakura and Naruto will take the middle. We find anything, send out the alarm and we'll come running."

"There's no need. Since the danger is actually right behind you," the four shinobi jumped in different directions as Ryuu's landed in the space that that had just vacated; a small cloud of dust rising up from the force of the impact. Ryuu popped the joints in his neck and massaged his jaw. "I'll admit, you brats caught me off guard, but that won't happen again."

From their vantage point, Hachirou smiled smugly under his mask. Atsuko looked worried. She wanted to protect her new found friends, but could she really betray her father?

As the shinobi gathered again to counter; Sasuke stood in front of Naruto protectively. Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Sasuke looked at him, revealing that he had activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Understanding dawned on him, and he took a step back. Sasuke spoke in a low voice so that only his comrades could hear him. "After I activate this jutsu, I'm going to need you three to hit him with everything you got. I'm going to give him the fight he's looking for." "Sasu-chan, I-" "Naruto, I'm not trying to sacrifice myself and be a hero," Sasuke interrupted, "I'm merely doing what needs to be done. I'll come back to you. I promise." Naruto nodded as he stood still behind Sasuke and began to gather nature energy. Sasuke looked over at Ryuu and smirked arrogantly. "Bring it, old man." Ryuu grinned and then laughed maniacally as he began to rush towards the Raven. As he started to close in the gap, black flames erupted from the ground in front of him as Sasuke utilized the Enton: Kagutsuchi (Blaze Release: Added Tool Earth Lord) to use Amaterasu to create a barrier. Ryuu laughed as he jumped back from the wall of black flames. "You think your ninja 'magic tricks' can stop me? You have another think coming!" Ryuu raged as he started to advance again, only he was stopped mid-stride as his left shoulder was pierced through from Sasuke's real attack. "Chidori Eiso (One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear)" Sasuke smirked as he released his chidori, forming it into a spear which mobilized The Dragon long enough for Sakura to launch her attack. However, Ryuu was expecting that tactic and as she approached to land her blow; Ryuu flicked his right wrist and a Kusari-fundo (A/N: a hand held weapon used in feudal Japan consisting of a length of chain [_kusari_] with a weight [_fundo_] connected to each end of the chain.) fell from its hidden space within his armor and he let fly. It was promptly deflected as at that exact moment, Neji jumped in front of her and spun around, activating the Hyuuga move: Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven). Releasing chakra from every tenketsu (A/N: Chakra point) in his body, Neji parried the attack, both creating a rotating shield of chakra around himself and Sakura and tossing aside the kusari-fundo. Sakura continued her progress and sent a devastating uppercut punch to Ryuu just as Sasuke released his Chidori Eiso allowing Ryuu to be launched into the air. Naruto stood stock still during all the action. He had to in order to be able to draw the energy of nature inside of himself blending it with his own chakra, adding a new dimension of power resulting in the creation of "_senjutsu chakra._" He entered into Sage Mode; the only hint of his transformation being the yellow irides, horizontal bar-like pupils, and reddish-orange pigmentation around the eyes. With a smirk, he looked at the quickly rising Ryuu. He ran and spring boarded off of Sasuke's back, forming a Rasenshuriken (A/N: Do I really need to explain what this one is?) as he launched himself into the air. With lightning-quick speed, he launched the rasenshuriken towards the samurai.

Atsuko gasped at the shinobi's raw power and skill as Naruto launched his attack towards her father. She knew that if that attack connected, he will surely die. She hesitated for a split second as she weighed her options. Hachirou get her a sidelong glance and made a slight sneer in disgust at her indecisiveness. He knew they had a job to do, and if Ryuu died, he wouldn't be paid. So, he made his move. In a flurry of leaves, Hachirou deployed the body flicker technique; much to a stunned Atsuko's surprise. Appearing in front of Ryuu, Hachirou puled out his katana which started to glow as he channeled his chakra into it. With a loud roar of rage, he swung his sword and cut through the rasenshuriken. He grabbed his boss with a free arm and disappeared from sight momentarily as he body flickered again; this time, appearing on the ground. Ryuu popped his jaw back into place and he shook his head to clear it.

"It seems I'm getting old, Hachi. A couple of kids caught me by surprise – twice."

"It seems that way, boss. Well, we can handle them together. I was growing bored waiting in the wings."

"Alright, Hachi. This time, no more games. They die."

"No need to tell me that, boss. I'm in the mood to drink some blood."

"Lady Dragon?"

"Hesitating in the bushes."

"Ah. Disappointing."

"More for us."

"So right."

"We've talked amongst ourselves for too long. Shall we commence with their demise, Boss?"

"Yes, let us begin."

Sasuke disposed of the black flames as the two made their advance. Neji, Sakura and Naruto made a line with Sasuke. They were determined to take these two Samurai down to continue with their mission. Gaara's life was at stake.

Suddenly, Ryuu and Hachirou stopped in mid-stride; looks of utter confusion on their faces. Naruto smiled as his eyes followed the two Samurai's shadows which were rather distorted. Thanks to Shikamaru's timely arrival with his ever reliable Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique).

Shikamaru surveyed the area with a deadpan expression. "It seems like I joined the party right when it was starting to pick up. I was hoping you guys would have everything wrapped up by the time I got here so I wouldn't have to fight. How bothersome."


	11. Flames of Revenge

**Chapter Rating**: M for language, violence and innuendo

**Chapter Summary**: The ninja/samurai battle comes to a climax, who is going to claim victory at the borders of Sunagakure? Gaara draws ever closer to revealing his feelings while more intrigue and enemies are created. A person's wavering faith is strengthened while another hovers close to death.

**Author's Note**: I apologize for the delay with chapter 11. My grandmother passed away (12/21/12) from cancer and I've been in an emotional coma for a few months. I only added chapter 10 when I did because I noticed that while I was typing up my grandmother's obituary it was sitting in my computer completed. So, I figured since I'm on the damn thing, I might as well upload. I read the reviews and I am greatly pleased that in my dark time, I was able to bring others some sort of light. I know that there are a few discrepancies along the canon, and I apologize for not keeping things as canon as possible, but that's what happens when you write fan-fiction on an ongoing story. Now, I know you're used to this part of the drill, so here we go: Like I say with every chapter; whether it is negative or positive, please R&R. If you have any ideas for me to throw into this story, it would be greatly appreciated. I love input of all kinds. Again, please leave reviews. They are my #1 motivation to update and put my time into these.

Now, I present to you all Chapter 11 of Shattered Dreams and Landscapes

Goza nervously looked about as he paced back and forth in his rather spacious room. He was very nervous. The Samurai should have finished off the young shinobi a very long time ago. If this plan failed, and his role in the entire plot were to be revealed, there would be nowhere in this entire earth that he could hide to spare himself of the Kazekage's wrath. As he walked past his window, he was suddenly overcome by a feeling that could only be called pure hatred. His chest constricted at the nearly palpable feeling coming over him, and his breaths became quick and shallow. When his eyelids began to flutter, indicating his coming slip into unconsciousness, the feeling quickly dissipated. As he began to regain his composure, he was roughly gripped by his shoulders from behind and slammed against the wall. Little bolts of lightning flashed across his vision and he quickly blinked them away. As his vision focused, he quickly regretted his ability to see as two red eyes peered into his brown.

"K- Karin-sama," Goza stammered in greeting,m "To what do I owe this honor?"

Karin narrowed her eyes and smirked evilly in a way of greeting. She released her grip on his shoulders and turned to walk to a chair. As she sat, she adjusted her glasses.

"The plan."

"Well, Karin-sama, everything is going along wonderfully. Soon, The Kazekage will begin the ritual and I will soon take my rightful place as Kazekage of Sunagakure."

Karin nodded. She got up from her chair and casually walked towards Goza. When she was close enough to feel the breath from his slightly open mouth, she raised her hand and placed it against his cheek tenderly.

"It seems you've forgotten yourself, Goza-kun."

Her hand began to glow blue faintly as she manipulated her chakra and Goza began to writhe in pain, suppressing a loud groan.

"You are merely a pawn in my plan. You'd do well to remember that," Karin replied calmly, ignoring Goza's evident pain. "Take note of this, since you have seemingly forgotten. It was I who learned how to manipulate the chakra in people and make them infinitely more powerful during my imprisonment in Konoha. I've boosted your abilities to their peak, and I can definitely take it back. Would you like me to make you once again the sniveling worm in servitude to a young freak of nature jinchuriki?"

Karin halted her assault on Goza's chakra points and as he slumped down to the ground, she looked at her hand and reflected briefly, "For years, I've helped others gain power. It's time for me to take some for my own and exact my revenge. First, I will destroy Sasuke for leaving me after I helped him win his silly little war with that madman Madara, and then my precious 'cousin' Naruto for taking my Sasuke from me. I'll see them both trampled and broken beneath my feet!"

******SasuxNaru******

She formed two large lion head-shaped balls of chakra around her hands, and ran towards her target from his blindside. When she was in position, she attacked Hachirou. At the second of impact, Hachirou started to fly towards Ryuu, a look of surprise on his face. Then there was a cloud of smoke as Hachirou was replaced by a small log of wood, which Ryuu caught and proceeded to throw at Kiba, who dodged it, but just barely. Hinata had a look of surprise, but quickly ducked as a katana swept through the air where he neck had been mere moments before. In one fluid motion, she turned towards her opponent and extending both of her hands towards him, she executed the Hakke Kuhekisho (a/n: Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm) technique, sending a powerful wave of chakra from either palm simultaneously with great force towards Hachirou, propelling him away from her.

"He knows ninjutsu, be careful!" Hinata shouted out to her comrades

"I picked up a few tricks from Kirikagure," Hachirou replied smugly as he made the dragon, tiger and hare handseals. "Case in point, Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)" Hachirou expeled a large torrent of water from his mouth and hits hinata directly in the midsection, sending her flying into Choji, landing in a tangle of body limbs. Ryuu, never missing an opportunity, launched himself past Kiba with his sword raised to assault the two and finish them off. His trajectory was interrupted as Naruto appeared in a flash of yellow chakra and delivered a devastating punch to Ryuu's face, sending him back towards Kiba; who with Akamaru, jumped into the air and used the Fang Passing Fang. "Jujin Taijutsu Ogi: Tensoga_ (_Beast Human Body Technique Secret Art: Heaven Twin Fang)!" The two then merge creating a giant Passing Fang, in which they slammed into Ryuu. The force of impact so great, there was a large hole in the earth. Kiba jumped out the hole and landed by Naruto with a smirk on his face. "We got him!"

Naruto turned to speak to his best friend when Kiba made a weird expression on his face and started to fall forward. Naruto caught him to keep him from falling onto the ground face-first, and noticed the kaiken lodged deep in his back (A/N: an 8-10 inch long, single or double bladed dagger without ornamental fittings housed in a plain mount). Ryuu emerged from the crater, holding his now broken arm to his side and smiled evilly.

"On the contrary, I got him!"

Naruto looked at his friend as the blood started to flow more freely, "KIBAAAAA!"

******SasuxNaru******

Temari knocked rapidly on Kankuro's door. There was a sound of shuffling and a loud thud followed by a string of curses. With a sudden jerk, the door flew open, showing a rather irritated Kankuro. Since he was in his room, he was without his usual make up and head covering. His brown hair disheveled from his work.

"THERE BETTER BE A GOOD DAMN REASON- Oh, Temari, hi. What's up?" Kankuro asked as he stepped aside to let his older sister inside his room.

Temari stepped over a stray puppet limb and blew some sawdust that was floating in the air out of her face, "Your room is disgusting; like this is a place where puppets come to die."

"So, you came here to talk shit about my room? Well, I'm busy modifying my latest puppet, so if you would be so kind. The door is right there." Kankuro said as he walked past her and sat back at his work desk.

"I came to talk to you about Gaara," Temari stated matter-of-factly, "I found out why he wants to become a jinchuriki again so badly."

Kankuro dropped the puppet onto his work desk in shock, "What is it? Don't drag this shit out!"

Temari hesitated, "You have to promise to be... open minded. You know you're not the most accepting person in the world."

"Oh, for the love of Kami, will you just get it out already?" Kankuro barked at his older sister, "You know I ain't got the patience!"

"Kankuro, I'm serious."

"Oh for the- fine! I promise I'll be _open minded_." Kankuro said with a hint of disdain to his voice, "This better be good."

"Gaara wants to become a jinchuriki again so he can be powerful enough to be an equal to the person he fell in love with."

"Wh-what? The little sand squint went and fell in love? Who's the lucky girl? I bet it's that Matsuri kunoichi. She seems like she got a great-"

"It's not her!" Temari interrupted quickly. The last thing she needed was her brother to go on a tangent obsessing over the female form, "It's someone else."

"Well, shit. Who?"

"A boy."

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Kankuro, be quiet!"

"Why should I be quiet? My little brother likes a boy! Next thing you're tellin' me is that he likes to wear fancy dresses and moonlights as a geisha on his off-time"

"Kankuro, Gaara can't help it if he likes Narut- Dammit!" Temari put her face into the palm of her hand in exasperation, "And our brother is not a transvestite!" Temari said quickly, hoping to distract him from her blunder

"You're telling me that Gaara has fallen in love with Uzumaki Naruto?!" Kankuro exclaimed.

Temari went silent. Should she have went to her brother knowing how much of a hot head he can be? While she second gussed herself, Kankuro quickly got up form his chair and walked towards the door leading out of his room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to the guy and see if maybe I can get some sense into him. Clearly, you ain't able to."

"Kanukuro!"

Kankuro walked out the door and went into the corridor, and Temari quickly followed after him. Someone is going to have to mediate when Kankuro barges into Gaara's office.

******SasuxNaru******

Tsunade was restless and prowled through Konoha. Something was bothering her and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Tsunade couldn't shake the feeling that in the rush of excitement few were mindful of the danger that their armies protected them from. The horrors found on the battlefield during the Fourth Shinobi World War had been hidden behind the feeling of peace, victory, and festive bunting.

She noticed a young gennin goofing off when he should be off doing one of the many D-rank missions Tsunade had been assigning and, irritated, took a menacing step in the young boy's direction. He immediately had a need to be somewhere else and hurried off.

A laugh sounded from behind. Tsunade saw a softly smiling Shizune holding Tonton.

"Do you have to bully the genin, Tsunade-sama?"

"The little brat was slacking when he should be working. We have a Village to rebuild!"

Shizune's smile slowly faded as one of concern took over. "Are you feeling alright, Lady tsunade?"

Tsunade sighed. She knew she could never really get anything past Shizune. Some time after her lover Dan's death, Tsunade left Konoha and Shizune went with her as her attendant and apprentice. The bond between Tsunade and Shizune grew very strong, and Shizune became more like family to the Slug Princess.

"I'm worried, Shizune. Very, very worried."

"Come with me, Lady Tsunade. We can talk in private over some sake."

After thirty-five minutes, and 4 cups of sake, Tsunade gave a sigh and ran her finger around the rim of the cup. Shizune looked at her for a few moments as she gathered her thoughts. In their years traveling, she knew more than enough of her 'Aunt's' ways.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen with on of the brats out there in Suna. I'm really second guessing Neji's decision."

"Lady Tsunade, why would you? You've given them nothing but your full confidence up until now. What happened to change that?"

Tsunade poured herself another cup of Sake and tossed it back like a shot, "Sasuke and Naruto. They're different when together. When one moves, the other moves. Like magnets," she poured another cup and sipped at that one, "They're in love. I get it. I just want to sure they are making the right choices out there. Because they're the ones that's going to have to live - or die with them."

As Tsunade finished her drink, Shizune contemplated what to say next. It wasn't at all like her and she was wondering exactly why she was second guessing herself. As if reading her thoughts, Tsunade continued on as she poured another cup of sake. "Those wrinkled old prunes were probably right to doubt me. After all, I am Densetsu no Kamo (A/N: "The Legendary Sucker" a title bestowed upon Tsuande due to her terrible luck and the gross profits others have made off of her misfortune and gambling addiction.).

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune slammed her hand on the table with enough force to make the sake bottle - fortunately it was empty by that time - fall over. "This is not like you, Lady Tsunade! You can't doubt yourself or your decisions as Hokage! Don't listen to the negative words of those that don't support you! Your brother and my uncle wouldn't want you to do that either! Remember what you told me he said to you during the war when Kabuto resurrected him, don't you? He said, 'You have accomplished more than enough of the things I wanted to do,' and he also said that, 'you are my dreams in the flesh.' So how can Densetsu no Kamo be making the wrong decisions when it comes to the Village she swore to protect? The Will of Fire is in you, Tsunade-sama! Don't let it burn out!"

Tsunade looked at Shizune, absorbing the words spoken. After a few moments of silence, Tsunade laughed. "Thank you, Shizune. You brought me back to my senses. Naruto and Sasuke are heroes, and the pride of Konoha; and if those old plow horses can't understand that, then screw 'em! Barkeep, another bottle of sake here on Shizune!"

Shizune glared at Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama!"

******SasuxNaru******

Gaara had just finished cleaning up from his "moment," when Kankuro barged into his office.

"What is this I hear about you wantin' to be butt buddies with the blonde fox-boy from Konoha?" Kankuro asked as Temari, who was just a few steps behind him face palmed

"As subtle as a pit-bull, Kankurao..." Temari deadpanned

"Subtle is for losers," He retorted, "So, Gaara. What's goin' on? You? Naruto? Who's the guy and who's the girl? You better be the guy!"

During this exchange, Gaara remained quiet. his siblings were far from stupid, so he wasn't really surprised that they managed to figure out his feelings for the blonde. However, he didn't expect them to apparate into his office and demand answers. Well, not Temari anyway.

"My feelings are my feelings, Kankuro. Like I told you before, He was the one who taught me to deepen my bond with my people. Thanks to him, I was able to regain my true self. So because of that, my feelings for him... deepened."

While Kankuro stood looking at his younger brother with his jaw wide open, Temari decided to change the lane of the conversation before he had a chance to recover and say something more obnoxious.

"So, has Naruto-kun returned these feelings?"

"No. He has not. Because he doesn't know. If I bond with Shukaku again, I will be on equal footing with him. Jinchuriki to Jinchuriki. Then, I will make my feelings known."

"Don't you know that you are risking things? What if he has gone back to Sasuke? He has returned to the village after all. Last I recall, they were together before his defection."

"Y-yeah! What if he went back to that Uchiha dude? Whatcha gon do then?" Kankuro demanded.

"I'll cross that bridge if and when I get to it." Gaara replied calmly with a nod of his head towards the door, "I have work to do. Would you mind?"

Temari pulled Kankuro out of the door, who was still protesting and closed the door behind them. After a few moments of silence, Gaara sighed. He had no idea how the big reveal was going to go., but he knew he had to talk to him soon.

******SasuxNaru******

Sakura ducked Hachiru's sword. She needed to get to Kiba quickly and help him. Thankfully, Naruto didn't go on a fox-fueled rampage like when Hinata was struck down by Pain. He continued to cradle Kiba in his lap, a whimpering Akamaru by his side; while Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji and Neji engaged Ryuu. Now, they just had to deal with the subordinate, Hachirou.

Hachirou laughed as he swung again with his sword, this time missing Hinata, by a few scant centimeters. Sai, flew overhead on an ink hawk and launched a flurry of kunai down at him, which he easily protected himself from by quickly ducking behind a tree. Hinata was on him quickly and executed her Hakke Sanjuni Sho (A/N: Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms).

Once she had him within range of her field of divination, Hinata assumed her Gentle Fist stance and begins to deliver her attack: Two consecutive strikes to make two. Second, another two consecutive strikes to make four. Third, four consecutive strikes to make eight. Fourth, eight consecutive strikes to make sixteen. Fifth, another sixteen consecutive strikes in succession to make a total of thirty two. Hachirou moaned as he felt his flow of chakra through the thirty-two chakra points of his Chakra Pathway System fail. This eliminated his ability to use chakra for quite some time and made it difficult for him to move.

"My turn," Sakura stated grimly to herself, she really needed to get to Kiba and this subordinate was really eating away at her time, "He's already weakened, but I'm going to have to immobilize him, I don't know how long Hinata's attack will last. Time for Ranshinsho (A/N: Body Pathway Derangement)."

Sakura concentrates hard as she races towards Hachirou, transforming the chakra within her body and giving it the properties of electricity, creating an electric field. As soon as she strikes Hachirou, electricity is poured into his nervous system, severing the signals and deranging his body control. So even if he managed to recover from Hinata's attack, his body will move in any way, except how he wants it to move. As Hachirou slumped down to the ground, twitching. Sakura gave Hinata a smile and was off to help Kiba.

She rushed to Naruto's side and gently removed Kiba from his embrace and started working on him after removing his shirt. Kiba weakly smiled up at Naruto.

"Bro, don't get all girly on me. I'll be alright," He gave a weak cough and a trickle of blood escaped the corner of his mouth, "Sakura here will have me up and harassing you in no time, and stop staring at my abs. You have Sasuke back. Leave me alone"

Naruto fought back his tears of concern for his friend and smiled weakly at his friend's joke. "Baka, save your breath and let Sakura heal you instead of cracking lame jokes. Besides, you owe me like 3 bowls of ramen. From all the times I whooped your ass during our spars."

"Good luck trying to collect, Dude. I'm broke. All those hot dates I take my many girls out on."

Sakura merely shook her head as the two bantered. She knew he was doing that because he was scared that he was going to die. As she analyzed the wound, she knew that if she and Hinata hadn't dispatched Hachirou when they did, he might have. First she stopped the bleeding and sped up his healing process as much as she could. After a few minutes, she took some bandages and wrapped them around Kiba. Akamaru gave a low whine of concern for his friend.

"He's good for now, but we need to get him to Suna. So I can finish the job."

Sasuke nodded as he overheard Sakura. He was enraged. Sasuke activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, The tomoe of Sasuke's Mangekyo spread and converge along the edge of its iris and take on the appearance of three intersecting ellipses with an inverted, more aligned rendition of Itachi's Mangekyo's tomoe centred within. Sasuke wasn't that close to Kiba, but Naruto's anguish over his fallen comrade was almost tangible.

That was good enough a reason to kill this ass.

"This ends now!" Sasuke said in a dark voice as he began invoking Susano'o; the materialization of an immense humanoid construct of chakra with two right arms, which are conjoined at the elbow; the secondary right arm holding a black orb of flame, and one left arm, surrounded by a tengu-like layer of armour with jagged teeth around its hood. The mouth of the armour took on a beak-like shape, giving it an even more menacing appearance. The skin on the right arm and right hand gained additional plating, which gives the appearance of the skin peeling off.

Ryuu looked at the construct of pure chakra and grimaced, "Now, you're fighting me seriously? Good. I was starting to get offended," he said as he began running towards Sasuke.

"Nikudan Sensha! (A/N' Human Bullet Tank)" Chouji used Multi-Size Technique to make himself into a human-sized ball, then tucked in his limbs and use chakra to propel himself into a powerful roll towards Ryuu. He felt the vibration in the earth due to Chouji's attack and stopped his progression and jumped back in order to avoid Chouji. He laughed as Chouji sailed past him

"Rookies! All of you," Ryuu taunted, "I'll make quick work of you all!" He started to move but realized that he couldn't. "What? The Hell?" Ryuu struggled in vain as Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"We may be the 'rookies,' but you're the one who made the rookie mistake." Shikamaru explained, "You see while you were being distracted by Chouji, he moved you into position so that I could bind you with Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu (A/N: Shadow–Neck Binding Technique)." While Chouji attacked Ryuu, Shikamaru moved into position and after making the Dragon Tiger Rat handseals and employed the Shadow-Neck Binding Technique, which allowed Shikamaru to extend his shadow to merge with Ryuu's and slowly extended up his body to grip him around the neck.

Neji, taking advantage of Ryuu's incapaciation, launched his attack, "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" (A/N: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) Neji envisioned an Eight Trigrams circle. Then Ryuu within this circle was hit with a series of violent blows after Neji assumed a Gentle Fist stance and delivered the attack: First, two consecutive strikes to make two. Second, another two consecutive strikes to make four. Third, four consecutive strikes to make eight. Fourth, eight consecutive strikes to make sixteen. Fifth, sixteen consecutive strikes to make thirty two. Sixth, another thirty two consecutive strikes in succession to make a total of sixty four strikes. Upon the sixth consecutive attack Neji made a strong step forward, and upon the last hit, Neji struck with such force that Ryuu was knocked into the air. By striking sixty-four of the tenketsu throughout the Ryuu's Chakra Pathway System, his chakra flow was stopped, making them unable to even stand.

"Now, it's time for you to die." Sasuke said, his Susano'o creating a bow in its left arm and the eternal flames of Amaterasu are formed into arrows from the black orb held in the secondary right arm. The construct draws the bow to the anchor point, and lets loose. The 'arrow' pierced Ryuu's chest and he erupted into black flames, giving off a scream that could only be described as pure despair and anguish. The lifeless, charred body fell to the floor with a gruesome, sickening thud and continued to burn. The black flames of Amaterasu will continue to burn until there is nothing else to consume.

"Remind me not to piss him off, please." Kiba joked in a weak voice as Sai and the other Konoha shinobi gathered around. Sai carried a bound and gagged Hachirou on the back of one of his ink-created beast.

"I figured it would be best to pump him for information. I'm not sure as to why you were attacked here, but it seems as though someone didn't want you to make it to Suna alive." Sai observed

"I was thinking the same thing, Sai." Neji replied as he dusted himself off and rubbed at the bruise forming on his forearm. "We'll take an hour to ascertain wounds and fix up Kiba a little bit more and then continue the trek to Suna. Good job everybody."

"Yeah, awesome job, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he put an arm around his shoulder. You really took that guy out!"

Neji walked off to nurse his cuts and bruises in private. He wanted to be as far away from the _Sasuke Fan Club _and their compliments as fast as possible.

******SasuxNaru******

Atsuko watched silently from her position in the trees. They killed the Dragon. With flames, ironically. She honestly thought her father was going to succeed. However, they bested him. The man who raised her and taught her the way of Samurai. She inwardly seethed and silently, she disappeared into the woods and made her way back to Suna; and to Goza

...

Atsuko walked up the steps of Goza's private audience chamber. A servent ushered her before him, his kunai tip pressing into the base of her spine.

She entered the room. Cool, sharp shadows crossed on its smooth wooden floor like swords.

A scent of o-cha (A/M: Green Tea) rose from a lacquerware vesel set on a silver platter. Goza finished pouring, not even raising his eyes, then lifted the cup - it was adorned with black ink cranes and stars - and breathed deeply. Atsuko guessed that, for him to be relaxed enough not even to look at her, there had to be more steel aimed at her than the kunai tickling her back. Most likely there were arrows or kunai or snebon tained on her heart - niches in the walls wehre archers awaited a single motion from the Kazekage's advisor.

She tried not to look up.

"I was in the middle of the tea ceremony, as you see," he said. He was a slightly muscular man, sitting on a simple cushion on the floor. "so your reason for disturbing me had better be pressing. Such as, you succeeded in your mission to kill the Konoha brats."

Atsuko grimaced. It was pressing she was sure of, but he wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"Father failed."

Goza sprang to his feetm the tea spilling on his robe. He didn't appear to notice. He moved across the long floor.

"How?"

"The Uchiha boy was there and incinerated him. The should be here shortly."

"Where? I must intercept."

Atsuko raised a single elegant finger. "No. First you do something for me."

Goza paused, pulling out a kunai hidden somewhere in the folds of his robe. He wielded it left-handed, something Atsuko had never before seen. Many ninja and samurai are trained with the right, but to use both?

This was a formidable man that hid his talents. She would have to be careful.

"You give me the man who killed my father, and I give you the jinchuriki," she said. "The Uchiha killed my father. I would kill him in return."

Goza walked toward her, the kunai tracing lazy spirals in the air. "You're very confident," he said. "What if I torture the shinobi's whereabouts from you, then kill you for your failure?"

Atsuko took a deep breath. "Well," she said, "then I would be _very_ angry."

Goza laughed out loud, surprised.

"And, " continued Atsuko, "my anger is a terrible thing. If you thought my father was a lunatic, I can guarantee that I am much, much worse. If you killed me, maybe I'd come back as a ghost and make you sorry."

Goza's eyes were bright with amusement. "I like you," he said. Then he turned to the servent who had led her in. "Leave. Take the other guards with you. Naruto is mine." He turned back to Atsuko. "The Uchiha's life is yours, to do with as you choose. And yours is now mine. Do youunderstand? You will live, but you will also suffer. Otherwise how can I be sure of your loyalty?"

Atsuko bowed. "I expect to suffer. It is in the nature of Revenge."


End file.
